Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban
by David4
Summary: In which Harry Potter learns the truth of what really happened that night.  Dumbledore needs to start running for his life...
1. Third Year Starts

Ninja Wizard: Prisoner of Azkaban 01

By David

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has that honor.

Notes: [] indicate Japanese spoken. / indicate Parseltounge spoken.

Ninja Wizard: Prisoner of Azkaban 01

'Third Year Starts'

"Harry?" Hermione Granger spoke up from the pool float she was reclining on in the middle of the pond.

Harry had his arms up on the left side as he rested from doing his underwater breathing exercises. "What's up Hermione?"

"How easy is it to find your form?" she asked him.

Harry smiled. "Very easy. I have a potion in the potions lab in my trunk that can help you to find it. Best to drink it before going to bed. I can give it to you tonight."

"Could you Harry? That would be great!" Hermione cheered.

Harry grinned. "I'm willing to bet your form is going to be the Great Horned Owl."

"Is it because I'm so smart?" Hermione asked.

"Probably. According to my Dad's Animagus journal your form does reflect some skill or trait about you," Harry said. "You are smart, Hermione. It's because you are constantly learning things from the books in the Hogwarts library. Just don't forget to come up for air every now and then. Keep in mind that reality is a good teacher."

"I will, Harry. Can I read that book?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. I'll get it for you when we get back. Then when you are ready to go to bed for the day, I'll get the potion for you and you can take it," Harry said.

Hermione leaned back. "Thanks Harry."

Harry slid off the raft and moved around to the foot and took hold of it. He pointed the head of it towards shore and began pushing it as he kicked. It was starting to get cool as the sun was going down to end the day. Harry beached the raft and helped Hermione to her feet and handed her a towel. He took the raft and brought it up on the beach and deflated it. Then he rolled it up and dropped it on a shelf inside the small shed. They walked back to the village, which wasn't too far away. They stopped at Harry's place where he retrieved the book for Hermione. He saw her back to the guesthouse the Grangers were staying at and headed back to his place. Nobody was there and Harry knew he had the place to himself. He went into his bedroom and stripped off his Speedos and dropped them into his laundry basket. He took his towel as he went into the bath. Harry turned on the hand shower for his bath and took his time getting wet as the hot water felt good on his body. He turned off the water and began soaping up. As he rubbed the soap on his body, he discovered that he was growing hard. He took it in hand as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He began to please it as he felt the need for a bit of pleasure, something he hadn't done in some time. The pleasure built up until it got too much for him and he felt orgasm wash over him. He sighed once he had gotten his release. He finished his bath with a long soak in the tub.

Hermione was beaming when she found Harry on the porch outside his bedroom the next morning. Harry had to smile when he saw her coming.

"Was I right?" Harry asked as old man Kazuya joined them.

"I have two forms, Harry!" she cried out joyfully.

"Ah, as I suspected. It seems that the young Miss Granger is with power as well," Kazuya stated.

"How is that, sir?" Hermione settled down on a cushion.

Harry handed Hermione a cup of tea and then handed one to Kazuya as the old man considered the question.

"As you know I am with magic," he began. "One of my abilities is to 'see' a person's magic. Both you and Harry are with power. Harry's power is significantly greater than yours because both of his parents were magical. You have your magic from somebody in your family that had magic. Both of you are capable of having animal forms due to the amount of magic that both of you possess. I can 'see' Harry's magic has grown considerably because of his daily training in his trunk and in the room of requirement at Hogwarts. I would suggest that you start training every morning. To that end I have procured another trunk similar to Harry's. You training room will be set up exactly like Harry's with the emphasis on practicing your magic. Your use of magic inside your trunk will not be detected as the room will be shielded and the monitoring spells on your wand will be rendered useless. I would suggest that you go to the wand makers in Japan's magical shopping mall and have one made to fit you properly. Yes, I agree when the old man Ollivander states that it is the wand that chooses the witch or wizard. I believe it is the elements of a wand found to suit you the best that gives you the best advantage."

"I'll do that," Hermione said. "I've sometimes felt that my current wand doesn't quite work that well for me."

"We can see to that before you leave," Kazuya said. "I am curious as to what your two forms are, and that reminds me. Danzo wishes to see you Harry, and assist you with your Falcon form."

Harry grinned. "Cool! If anyone can teach me a thing or two about being a falcon, it's Danzo. I'll seek him out later."

Hermione grinned. "I am a great horned owl and a Siamese cat."

"Oh ko!" Harry exclaimed. "Well done Miss Granger!"

Hermione blushed as Harry and Kazuya clapped.

"Yes indeed, well done. Danzo can assist you with the owl form. Learning the cat should be very easy to do," Kazuya stated. "You need to picture it clearly in your mind and then 'push' your magic at it. Practice it until you can do it without having to think about it."

Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed, clearing her mind of everything and getting a strong picture of the cat in her mind. She 'pushed' he magic towards it. It took her a few minutes to make the change but she did it and where she had once sat was now a female Siamese cat. Harry grinned and then changed himself into his cat and both Harry and Hermione rubbed noses together as Kazuya smiled. He looked up as the Grangers arrived on the scene.

"Good morning sir," Dan greeted Kazuya. "Have you seen Hermione?"

Kazuya smiled. This was going to be entertaining.

"I have," he said as he sipped his tea.

Emma noticed the cats and reached out to pet them. "What beautiful cats! Are they yours? They are so adorable!"

The cats moved back out of range and sat down. Harry was the first to change back into himself and grinned at the shocked looks on Emma and Dan's faces. Then Hermione slowly changed back from cat back to herself. Both Emma and Dan stood there with very shocked looks on their faces.

"Mom? Dad?" Hermione tapped them on their shoulders getting their attention. "Are you both okay?"

"How are you able to do that?" Emma said as she snapped out of her shocked state. "Is that normal?"

"Is there a danger to… that?" Dan asked.

Harry retrieved two more cushions and teacups. The Grangers sat down and Harry explained everything with the help of the Animagus journal.

"I also have a second form, a Peregrine Falcon. One of the instructors here in the village is an expert at handling Peregrine Falcons. He's going to help me with it," Harry said. "I am going to go see him when we are done here."

"My second form is of a Great Horned Owl," Hermione announced.

Kazuya set down his cup. "Danzo can help her with that one as well. He has made a study of birds his business. I will vouch for him."

Dan nodded. "Okay, I'll allow it. Hermione, sweetheart, I don't want you trying this on your own. Until you get it down pat like that book says, you need to have someone watching you. This Danzo sounds like a trustworthy fellow."

Harry stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. "Then let's go find him."

They found Danzo at his one room hut and after introductions and explanations, got down to business. He had Harry change first and put on a heavy glove to protect his hand and Harry moved up on it. He very carefully examined Harry's Falcon form, poking and prodding every inch of him. Eventually he set Harry back down on the floor and Harry turned back. He nodded to Harry.

"Your falcon is perfect, not a thing out of place, from the coloring to the plumage to the wingspan. Are you able to fly yet?" Danzo asked.

"Not yet," Harry said. "I've been working on making the change without having to think about it."

"Good. Keep on doing that. I will work with you on your flight skills. Now then, Miss Granger, your owl form please. Take your time, relax, and don't rush it. There will be plenty of time to learn how to make the change quickly," Danzo told her.

Hermione followed his directions and made the change. Danzo examined her very carefully and pronounced her form to be perfect. Now all she needed to do was work on making the change from human to owl.

In a desolate place off the coast of England, in the North Sea, concealed behind the strongest wards possible, sat a place so feared by all in the magical communities that very few dared to speak it's name without feeling fear of it, was Azkaban prison. It was a place where witches and wizards who committed crimes were sent. Creatures known as Dementors guarded it. They were horrible creatures, known to suck out a person's happy thoughts just by standing close to them. If they kissed you your soul would be sucked out of you and you would become lifeless, to eventually die from the loss of your soul. There were a number of sections to the place, ranging from the heavy security where the worst of the worst was sent to the light security cells were for those who were to spend a few months there. It was in the extreme heavy security level where the convicted DE's and the killers were kept. It was in this section where the more famous DE's and killers were to be found. One of these individuals was the infamous mass killer Sirius Orion Black. He had been sent there for the deaths of thirteen muggles and for conspiring to kill Lily and James Potter. Only trouble with that was that Sirius Black was innocent of those crimes, and he was incapable of proving it. He had been incarcerated for nearly thirteen years now and was a shadow of the man he once used to be. While the other prisoners surrounding him had gone insane, Sirius Black had managed to keep a solid grip on his sanity because of the one single thought that was constantly running around inside his mind, and that was the thought that he was innocent of everything. He had reinforced his mind on a daily basis that he was innocent and that he would get out of this hell he was in despite the torment the Dementors unleashed upon him. He would eventually come to discover that if he switched to his Animagus form, that of a large black dog, he could evade the dementor's attacks. Thus he spent his days sitting there with very little human contact until the esteemed Minister Fudge paid a visit to Azkaban for his annual inspection, something Fudge dreaded as it meant his coming into contact with the dementors.

As Fudge inspected the cells of each prisoner, he moved further and further into the prison until he entered the extreme heavy security level, and eventually arriving at Sirius Black's cell. Sirius had heard them coming so he managed to get on his feet and made his way to the cell door. He looked out through the bars and smiled when Fudge arrived at his cell.

"Black," Fudge snapped.

Sirius smiled wide. "Wow! You know who I am, and I didn't even have to show you my Wizard's Express card! Never leave home without it, never know if you decided to buy something unexpectedly!"

Fudge broke out into a sweat as the warden worked to repress a laugh.

"I do love the accommodations here, the room service is wonderful, the chefs simply fantastic with their culinary skills, and the view of the North Sea just wonderful!" Black grinned as Fudge blinked at him.

Then Sirius spotted the Daily Prophet under his arm. "Oh wonderful! A newspaper! Don't get the subscription anymore. I miss the crossword puzzles. If you're done with it, can I have it?"

Cornelius Fudge considered the request and then made his next mistake in handing Sirius Black the paper. Sirius saluted Fudge and turned back to his bed. What nobody realized was that the front page would lead Sirius Black to his greatest moment in his life. He sat down on his bed and opened up the paper. There on the front page, in glorious color, was the Weasley family waving at the camera. There inside the left pocket of Ginny's shirt was a rat peeking out. Sirius knew instantly who it was and he ground his teeth in rage.

"He's at Hogwarts," Sirius said as a human guard passed by.

The man stopped to listen to what Sirius Black repeated a few times and then shook his head, thinking that Sirius Black had finally snapped. That man's mistake was in not reporting what he heard Sirius Black had said. He moved on as Sirius began working on the problem of getting out of Azkaban. He would escape, one way or another. He was that determined to.

For the rest of the time they were there, Harry and Hermione worked on their bird forms until Danzo was satisfied they could do it. Harry and Hermione both had managed short flights around the yard under Danzo's supervision. Once he was satisfied they could do everything their particular bird could do he released them. Emma and Dan were convinced that Hermione was going to be okay with her forms. Thankfully her cat form had been an easy one to work with and Harry had mastered his cat form. It had been decided to head back into Japan and do the tourist thing once more before heading home. Harry did want to go hang out at Potter House for a few days before thinking about heading back to Hogwarts. He knew that he was going to be dealing with Dumbledore at some point and thinking of that gave him a headache. He put that problem away and decided to deal with it later. They left the village after Hamura had made Emma and Dan honorary members of Izumi-Zan. They did do the tourist thing once more as they headed back to the airport. Emma did go on her promised shopping trip with Shizune guiding her to the best deals. They spent their last night at a hotel that featured an onsen (outdoor hot spring) getting pampered with the men getting massage while the ladies getting the spa treatments and enjoying it. The dinner show was awesome with the music and the dancers, the food beyond anything they tasted. Harry hoped that Hermione had enjoyed her time there.

"I did enjoy my time here Harry," she answered his question later that evening. "Japan was everything I had read about. Getting to experience life in a village was a learning experience, beyond anything a book said it would be."

"Glad to hear you say that, Hermione. I was hoping that you enjoyed coming here," Harry said.

"Thank you for inviting me Harry," Hermione said.

"It was my pleasure," Harry said.

"How are you going to handle Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed as he considered the question. "Not sure until I get there. I do have a little something for him and I hope he likes it."

"That's nice of you Harry," Hermione said. "Just be careful around him."

"That's what my folks said," Harry said. "I'm not too worried. He'll jump up and down a few times, scream about my safety and how I put myself at danger, and that I disgraced my parent's sacrifice and so on. That old man is really getting to be a problem. It's an effort to keep a grip on my temper."

"Don't let your temper get the best of you, Harry. It's what he wants. If you lose your temper in front of witnesses and out in public he will use that against you and get you declared a juvenile in need of supervision and that would seriously hamper you," Hermione stated.

"I doubt the Wizengamot is capable of doing that," Harry said.

"I'll check the law books in the library when we get back," Hermione decided. "We need to know if he can do that."

Harry nodded. "Please do that Hermione. If he can then I'll have to be alert around him. I can't give him any kind of excuse to get his hooks into me."

"Try not to worry about it now. We can deal with it when we get back," Hermione said. "Right now we need to get to bed as we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we need to be rested."

Hermione had been right in the regard that traveling home would be an effort.

Harry stood on the balcony just outside his bedroom on the second floor of Potter House. Getting back into England had been easy. Harry had gone alert the moment they left the plane and he hadn't detected anything amiss. He saw the Grangers off and headed into Diagon Alley after changing out of his suit and into the typical wear of a preteen boy, shorts, a blue polo shirt, a ball cap backwards, sunglasses, and a pair of black trainers. He slid his backpack on his back and left the bathroom once he was sure it was safe to. Still no danger anywhere. Harry headed to the underground tube nearby and got on, his destination Diagon Alley. He needed to see the goblins about arranging a portkey for Hermione in the event she needed to get to safety. Gringotts was one place he could count on, Potter House was another, and the Granger house was the absolute best. He passed through the Leaky Cauldron easily, the people there not giving him a second look. He sat down in Griphook's office as the goblin looked happy to see Harry.

"I am happy to report that everything is going well in regards to your finances and the arrangement between us," Griphook stated. "The security department reports that the Dumbledork has made numerous requests as to where you were this summer stating that your safety is of utmost concern to him. They have documented each request as per your request. There was one attempted intrusion to the Potter Vault and that was documented, by one Emmeline Vance, and she had a key to the Potter Vault. It was confiscated on the pretense that there was a problem with it. She was a member of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, a group that Dumbledore operated during the conflict with Voldemort prior to his supposed demise."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for informing me of this. Please pass on my thanks to the security department. The reason I am here is to ask you if it is possible to make portkeys for the Grangers in the event they are attacked. I wish to purchase a ward scheme around their residence to ensure their safety as well. Money is no object. They are now aware of my secrets as I have revealed them to the Grangers during my trip to Japan and the three of them are now friends of the Potter Clan."

Griphook nodded. "I shall see to it personally."

And he did.

In the two weeks Harry spent at Potter House he trained hard in his training room to prepare for the school year ahead. Not all of his time was spent working. Harry did take a little time to relax, spending time in and next to the pool, went into town to the Red Lion, went clubbing at the Dancing Girl club, and went hiking in the woods surrounding Potter House. He often took to the air in his falcon form, something he really enjoyed as flying was his passion, be it on the pitch in a game of Quidditch, or flying around his estate on his broom, or in his falcon form. There was something to be said for flying as it made him feel free. Riding the air currents was a thrill beyond anything he had ever experienced. Harry became very comfortable in his falcon form. Then before he knew it the time to depart for Hogwarts was here. Harry had decided on going to the Leaky Cauldron the night before as he planned on meeting Hermione, Emma, and Dan there. He took a room on the third floor and liked it immediately because it was in a spot that allowed him to defend his position perfectly should anything happen. The Grangers had not arrived there so Harry decided he was going to go walkabout in the alley thinking he would be safe there. He headed out to the alley and started down one side of it, taking the time to check out what was in the windows of the various shops and meeting friends along the way. He stopped in at one of the sidewalk cafes for a sandwich and a tall cold glass of iced tea. It was a nice day out and Harry was enjoying himself. He left the café after he finished off his meal. He had gone to the end of the alley and had turned around and was starting down the opposite side. The moment he stepped off the curb to cross over Knockturn Alley his sense of danger started screaming. As Harry turned to find out what it was going battle ready, something grabbed him and yanked him into the alley. He found himself flying towards a pair of open doors that snapped closed with a bang as soon as he passed through them into the dark and dismal looking warehouse. Harry spread his arms and legs as he flew towards three black garbed men wearing white masks. Death Eaters. Harry crashed into them as his momentum was too great as the one who cast Accio on him cancelled the spell. They went tumbling everywhere as Harry managed to keep his feet. He wanted to reach for his wand but he knew if he did that the ministry and Dumbledork would know where he was. Harry cracked his neck as he prepared for battle.

"You idiot!" one of the DE's yelled. "You waited too long to cancel the spell!"

"Never mind that!" a second one yelled. "Kick the little rotter's ass!"

Harry smiled. "Sorry, can't let you do that."

With that the fight was on. Harry didn't think about what he needed to do or what he was going to do. He simply did it. He dropped the one who cast Accio on him in the first few seconds of the fight with a forward kick, shoving the man's nose bones up into his brain, killing him instantly. Before his body had a chance to drop to the floor Harry spun and introduced his right foot to the face of the DE who had cussed out the first man. He did a complete three sixty before dropping. The third man managed to draw his wand but missed Harry completely as Harry apparated out of the way and then reappeared above the man, landing on top of him driving both feet into the shoulders breaking them completely causing him extreme pain. That man yowled as he rolled on the floor out of the way. The second man came at Harry his wand in his left hand and a crowbar in the right hand. Harry avoided the wild swing at his head while avoiding a purple colored spell cast at his legs by flipping over that man. He used his left foot to strike the man between his shoulders propelling him forward. He stumbled a few feet before turning around to find Harry in his face. Harry put everything he had into a right palm strike to the face, literally smashing the man's bottom jaw into pieces. The man screamed out in pain as he went down. Harry took advantage of the man being down by jumping onto both of the man's knees smashing them. The look on the man's face convinced Harry he had struck a disabling blow. Harry moved as the man whipped his wand around and started firing off spells. Harry stayed ahead of the shots as he moved in a circle, and using the man's crazed shooting to make him hit the second man killing him by mistake. He turned his wand on a large crate and smashed it to pieces. He turned to look at Harry and Harry saw the grin on the man's face as the wreckage of the crate revealed four crazed werewolves. All four charged Harry and he leaped upward avoiding them. One of them grabbed the DE that cast the spell on the crate and chomped down hard on the man's neck. Harry knew without a doubt the man was dead. One went after the man with the smashed shoulders and opened him up with a swing of his claws as the man managed to snap off his last ever spell in a desperate move to save his life. Then the four of them turned to Harry with very deranged smiles on their faces.

Harry immediately called up the pair of silver short swords, his mind whirling at the notion that these four had been transformed into mindless werewolves. How was that possible? Harry immediately shelved the problem and went to work in defending himself as the four charged. Harry knew they were not in full control of themselves like the two back in Sherwood Forest. He didn't like what he knew he had to do, knowing full well what would happen if these four broke out of here. Harry ducked underneath the claws of the two in front of the other two and plunged the two silver swords into the chests of the two behind the two front ones. They screamed out as the silver came in contact with their bodies. The sword in Harry's right hand had gone into the heart of the one to his right. One down. The sword in his left hand missed the heart by scant inches and Harry knew this one would be even more out of control. He pulled the right hand sword out of the first one and whipped it around as he moved his body to the left, pulling the left hand sword out of that werewolf and taking his head with the right hand sword. Second one down. Harry completed the about face to see the first two coming after him. Harry charged, thrusting the hilts of the swords into their stomachs and going past them. He went up a post in front of him and used it to flip over them, doing a one eighty in mid air, causing both of them to pause, and that was all Harry needed. Both swords sliced their hearts in half as Harry shoved the swords into their chests. They never had the chance to scream, Harry's attack was that fast. He pulled the swords out of their chests allowing them to drop to the floor. As they fell to the floor Harry used the swords to take their heads off. The fight was over.

Harry let go of the swords and they vanished before hitting the floor. Harry jogged through the building to the other side and went into a bathroom when he saw it. He looked himself over and he didn't have a scratch on him at all. He used his wandless magical ability to ensure he didn't have any blood on himself. He left the bathroom and changed his course the moment he heard voices exclaiming over the mess he left behind. He knew the place would be crawling with Aurors any second. He recalled the tiny alley by the café and apparated to it and stayed there for a few minutes and then stepped out when the coast was clear and nobody looking his way as they were now crowding around the entrance to Knockturn alley. Harry moved past the crowd after having cast a quick glamour over his face. He cancelled it once he was in the back corner of Quality Quidditch and breathed a sigh of relief. He casually strolled around the store looking at the various items there. Leaving the store he noted that nearly everybody was down at the entrance to Knockturn Alley and the squad of Aurors arriving with Dumbledore right behind them. Harry headed up the street to the bookstore, knowing he would find Hermione inside there. The clerk at the counter looked up when Harry walked in.

"Do you know what's going on out there?" she eagerly asked Harry.

Harry shook his head no. "Sorry miss, I don't know. I was next door at the Quidditch shop checking out the newest Quidditch gear. Saw lots of people gathered at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, Aurors arriving and Dumbledore with them. I'm sure we'll find out soon. I'm here to get my third year books."

The girl sighed as Harry headed into the bookcases. He whistled as he searched for his required books for third year at Hogwarts. He eventually came out of the history section having found the last book needed and set them on the counter just as Hermione entered the store with Emma and Dan behind her.

"Harry!" she greeted him.

Harry smiled. "Perfect timing, Hermione. I just got my books for third year."

"Good for you Harry. What's going on out there?" she asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, Hermione. All I know is that I saw a big crowd at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, Aurors were arriving, and Dumbledore following them. I'm sure we will find out soon enough."

"Mr. Potter, Knockturn Alley is not a safe place to go in. Please don't go wandering into there," the girl at the register said. "There are not so very nice people and places in there."

"I won't," Harry said. "The name sounds scary enough."

The girl turned to the stack of books that Harry had gotten and rang them up as Hermione headed off to find her books. Harry joined Emma and Dan at the couches by the front door to wait for Hermione.

"Get comfortable, it could be some time before we see her again," Dan said.

Harry grinned at that. "You should see her when she's in the library at Hogwarts."

Emma laughed at that. "Oh we know how she gets around books, Harry."

It was about a half hour before Hermione appeared carrying a stack of books and a big smile on her face. Harry had to chuckle at the expression on Emma and Dan's faces when they saw her.

"Did you leave us any books, Miss Granger?" the manager of the bookstore asked when he entered the store.

"Yes sir I did," Hermione replied.

Hermione bought the books and got a free catalog of books she could get by owl post. Harry carried her bag as well as his as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. By now people were beginning to go about their business once more.

Harry was invited to dinner with the Grangers out in London. Harry dug out his suit and got into it but left the tie off and the jacket open. They stepped out into the London evening and walked down the street a ways before coming upon the Italian restaurant they were to dine at, and Harry was glad he had accepted the invitation. Not only was the food fantastic, but also the entertainment was great as all of the staff there would sing for the patrons every fifteen minutes. The patrons enjoyed the singing so much that one man stood up and did a duet with one of the waitresses, taking the part of the gentleman pining for the girl he desired and playing the part very well. He gave the girl a large tip for the song. They spent nearly two hours there having a good time. They walked back about nine, and there were people inside the Leaky Cauldron discussing the day's events as Harry and Hermione entered, having said goodbye to Emma and Dan. There were polite nods in Harry's direction and Harry nodded back to them. They went up the stairs to Harry's room.

"Mine's two doors down," Hermione said as they walked into Harry's room.

Harry closed the door and then cast detection spells and they came back clean. Hermione took a seat on the couch as Harry turned to his trunk and went down into it and returned a few minutes later with cold drinks for both of them. Harry sat in the easy chair next to the couch and then related to her the fight he had been in. He could see her looking serious as he told here everything.

"Harry, this is really serious," she said, leaning back. "If the DE's are able to do that with werewolves, that could be a potential problem for the ministry to deal with."

"Not to mention the possibility of more anti-werewolf laws," Harry said.

"Or a werewolf hunt," Hermione growled.

That was a scary thought. Just pointing a finger at somebody and accusing them of being a werewolf would cause problems for that person if the hysteria were great enough. Harry scratched his chin and wondered if Dumbledore would stoop low enough to use that as a way to get him under the old man's control.

"This is not good," Hermione said.

Harry raised his head. "No kidding. If Dumbledore got it into his head to use that as a way to get me under his control, he'd do it. Be just like him."

"Hasn't anyone ever asked why an old man of one hundred and fifty is obsessing over a thirteen year old boy?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore is a manipulator. He knows just how to manipulate people just right so they don't ask too many questions. He has to be in complete control," Harry sighed. "I don't have all the answers to the Dumbledore problem just yet."

"Please be careful of him, Harry. I don't want to lose my best friend. I really do appreciate your giving us the portkey rings. Makes me feel better knowing Mum and Dad have a way to escape should the have to," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Thank Griphook for that one. He's the one that made it possible."

"If I ever meet him I will," Hermione said. "Now I need to get to bed."

Harry walked her to her room and bid her goodnight. He went back to his room and sat in the easy chair after turning out the lights and gazed into the fireplace. He examined random thoughts until the fire was nearly gone. Then he went to bed. Just before he went to sleep he had the feeling that something was happening somewhere.

Sirius Black was ready. He had figured out his great escape plan and was ready to put it into action. Using what little wandless magic he had he created a big lump in his bed to give the impression that he was sleeping in it. He morphed into his dog form and crawled underneath the bed and waited for the dinner cart to come around. It did and the door to his cell was opened and the bowl containing his dinner was placed on the floor. Then something unexpectedly happened and there were shouts of anger outside the cell. Sirius crawled out from underneath the bed and peeked out to find the big pot lying on the floor and food spilling out of as the two guard were practically in each other's faces, yelling at each other. Sirius couldn't believe his luck. He went for it. Slipping out of the cell and sneaking down the corridor avoiding the other guards and the dementors. Sirius made it out of that level and took a set of stairs down, jumping into the shadows every time he heard someone coming his way. His luck held as he managed to get down to the ground floor. Peeking around a corner as he had heard a loud rumbling, he got another unexpected gift. A guard was sleeping in his chair at the door between him and freedom. The door was open a crack and that would make it easy for Sirius to push open and get out. The next unexpected gift and the absolute best one, was the guard's wand sticking out of his right hand pants pocket. Sirius wriggled in excitement. The escape was going a lot better than he expected. He very carefully grabbed the wand in his teeth and very slowly pulled on it until it came free. He went to the door and very slowly pushed it open with a paw. He peeked out and saw nobody on the other side. He stayed next to the wall as he moved, using the furniture in the room for cover. Now only the door to the outside stood in front of him. The big problem was that it swung inward. Sirius looked up at the door handle and it was one of those lever types and not the round knobs. He reared up on his hind legs and got his right paw on the lever and pushed down on it. The door popped open. Sirius got his left paw into the wood of the door and pulled it open. He didn't hesitate to dash out of there. Now he needed a way off the island. He didn't relish the thought of swimming in the freezing cold water, so he began scouting the island hoping to find some kind of a boat he could use to reach England. He hid in a small copse of trees and chanced a transformation back to himself so he could stash the stolen wand inside his threadbare pants. First chance he got he would collect better clothes. He turned back into the dog and continued his search. His good luck continued to hold and he came upon a canoe lying on the beach. He looked in both directions to make sure the coast was clear and nobody was there, he resumed his human form and checked it out. He dragged it into the water and took hold of the paddle. He pushed off and started to row in the direction he knew was England. He paddled for what he thought was forever but in reality was two hours time. The dark was falling and Sirius wanted to make landfall before it got too dark to see. He put his all into the paddling and was well rewarded when the canoe struck land. Sirius scrambled out of the canoe overturning it in the process and falling into the North Sea and getting chilled to the bone in seconds. He reached out for anything in his desperation to make it and he felt his hand land on a branch. He pulled on it and managed to get out of the water. He lay there on the cold hard ground and wept tears of joy. Sirius Black had done the unthinkable. He had escaped Azkaban prison.

Harry found the Weasleys and Hermione in the dining room the next morning. Fred and George were the first to greet him in their own unique manner that Harry found so amusing. He went round greeting them all.

"Hi, Ginny. How are you doing?" he asked Ginny.

She smiled at him and Harry could tell she was happy. "I'm feeling really good, Harry! The mind healers that Mum's been taking me to have really helped me a lot. I'm not having nightmares about it anymore and the flashbacks have stopped."

"That's great news, Ginny. I spent the summer talking to my family and they helped me a lot too. I'm glad you're going to be okay," Harry said.

Arthur Weasley tapped Harry on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Can I have a word with you Harry?"

Harry followed Arthur into a side room and he closed the door behind them. Then he turned to Harry and Harry had the feeling this was serious.

"I, Arthur Weasley, head of the Weasley Family, do owe Harry James Potter a lifetime debt because of his actions in regards to Virginia Weasley in saving her life from death," Arthur declared.

"Mr. Weasley, that isn't necessary," Harry protested.

"Yes, Harry, it is. You put your life at risk to rescue Ginny. I can't let that slide. My daughter is a very important part of my family and you put yourself at great risk to bring her back to us. We cannot forget that," Arthur said. "Please accept."

Harry looked into the older man's eyes and saw how sincere he was.

"I did it because nobody else could. I did it because she has the right to her life. I did it to protect her future. I did it knowing full well that if I didn't do anything and she died down there the cost would have been my soul and the shame on my honor would have been too great," Harry said.

Arthur thought about that for a moment. "I think I understand, Harry. We still owe you a debt of honor regardless of how you feel, Harry."

Harry eventually sighed and inclined his head slightly. "Then I humbly accept this honor and hope to be worthy of it."

Arthur sighed as he shook Harry's hand. "Thank you Harry. There is one more very important matter I must speak with you about."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Arthur suddenly felt very old and wished he didn't have to tell Harry. He looked up at Harry and Harry grew concerned when he saw the look of sorrow in Arthur's eyes.

"It's regarding Sirius Black," Arthur finally admitted. "Minister Fudge contacted me early this morning and informed me that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban prison last night. He was rushing off to a meeting this morning to direct efforts to find and apprehend him. I'm sorry, Harry. This was something I didn't want to tell you but I felt I should before you found out from somebody else."

Harry nodded and took a chair. "I know of him. He stood by my father James Potter on his wedding day. He was my father's best friend. My father took him in when he ran away from his parent's house because he grew tired of their constant praising Voldemort. What I don't understand is how he could turn on my parents like that. It's not… why… I can't… I don't know what it is I'm supposed to be feeling right now."

Arthur nodded. "I wish I could tell you I understand, but I can't, because I don't know what it is you're feeling right now. All I can say is to try and deal with it the best you can. I need you to promise me something, Harry. Promise me you will not go looking for him. Revenge is never a good thing."

"Before setting out on revenge, you must first dig two graves. One for him and the second one for yourself," Harry said softly as he stared at the wood floor.

He looked up at Arthur Weasley. The older man put his hand on Harry's left shoulder.

"Something a friend of mine once told me," Harry said.

"Sounds like he was a very wise man," Arthur said.

Harry smiled. "You have no idea."

Kazuya had taught him the old Chinese proverb while he had been in training.

"I'll leave him to the professionals," Harry decided.

Arthur nodded. "Good man. Very wise decision. Let's get back before Molly starts to panic and call in a search team."

They left the room and headed to breakfast.

To Be Continued

HPHPHPHP

Author Notes: Someone in a previous review asked me why I gave the series a mature rating. I gave it a mature rating because of the violence, sexual situations, and language that will be appearing from this point on as Harry moved deeper into the battle against Voldemort and the DE's. If that doesn't bother you then read on. If it does, then I apologize to you for the offense as none is intended.


	2. Demented Train Ride

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 02

By David

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company isn't mine. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author Notes: [] indicate Japanese spoken. These / indicate Parseltounge spoken.

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 02

'Demented Train Ride'

Sirius Black stumbled away from the freezing cold water, his body shaking severely from the cold. He knew he needed to warm up immediately or he stood a good chance dying from hypothermia, not a nice way to go. He looked around and all he could see at the moment was the skinny trees and the fog creeping in around them. He pressed onward hoping to find something. He knew that as long as he kept on moving he would be okay. Something caught his attention, and he looked in that direction. He squinted his eyes, trying to see in the distance through the fog to see what it was. He moved in that direction and the small barn eventually came into view. Sirius was overjoyed. That meant possible warmth in there. Sirius found a door to the small barn and pushed it open, entering the place. It was dark and gloomy inside and by what little light he had Sirius could tell it had been abandoned for some time. He started by the door, searching the entire place in a familiar pattern he had used before in the many times he had done as a former Auror. Sirius tried not to think about his former friends as he continued his search. He came across a stack of blankets and he created a nest out of the blankets and piled a few of them on top of himself. It wasn't long before his body began to feel warm once more. Sirius sighed as he closed his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him. He slept, he dreamed of better days. He slept well into the morning and woke up to the sounds of the birds roosting in there. He sat up feeling better than he had in a long time. Now that it was daylight he could see a lot better in there now. He eventually stood up leaving the nest of blankets behind. He grabbed one and wrapped it around himself in an effort to keep warm. He continued to search the barn and found nothing else. He looked out the windows while conducting his search and saw a small house off in the distance. He stared at it for a time and decided to take a chance. He used the brush, trees, and bushes for cover as he advanced on the house. He left the blanket on the steps as he went up them. He paused at the back door as he had a feeling that something wasn't quite kosher. Pulling the wand he had stolen from the Azkaban guard and hoping there wasn't a track spell on it Sirius very slowly opened the back door and entered the house. The outside of the house had looked like crap. Not so on the inside. It was very clean inside the back porch area. Sirius observed the washer and dryer there in a corner of the room and realized this must be the mud room/service porch. A lot of the farmhouses in England had them. If you came in from the fields a total mess that was the room you stripped down in and washed up in if there was a large sink or a small shower.

Sirius moved on. The next room he entered was the kitchen. He went straight for the refrigerator and much to his surprise found it running, cold, and most importantly, fully stocked. He grabbed the first thing he saw in front of him and practically inhaled it.

"Roast chicken," he whispered. "Glorious, wonderful, tasty, roast chicken."

Sirius turned round as he chewed on a large chunk of chicken breast. He froze when he saw what was on the kitchen table. A automatic pistol, a saucepot half filled with something clear, a bottle of beer with a third of the beer left, a chopping board with a knife on it with something white smeared on the board, and a white piece of cloth. Sirius reached for a towel on the nearby counter and wiped his hands clean after putting the wand away. He reached for the pistol and discovered it to be a Walther 9mm. He dropped the clip into his left hand and noted that the clip was full. He pulled back the slide just a bit to find a bullet inside the chamber. He thumped the clip home back inside the gun and slipped it into the waistband of the tattered pants he was wearing, the same pair of pants he was wearing that day… Sirius shook his violently. He didn't want to think of that day. He turned his attention to the chopping and rolled his finger into the white smear and then licked it, spitting it out in a hurry. Cocaine. Drugs were one of the problems the Wizarding World was dealing with thanks to the damned DE's. Some of them had discovered that drugs were a great way to raise large amounts of money for Voldemort. Sirius wondered if Voldemort knew and didn't care as long as the DE's who were producing and dealing gave him the money, or didn't know where the money was coming from. Sirius left the kitchen intending to return later and get some more of that great chicken in the refrigerator. He found two more guns in the dining room and two large duffels. He opened one of them and blinked at the sight of the stacks of pound notes in it. Sirius smiled as he now had the funds to move around. He left it there for the moment. The other bag contained what Sirius believed was at least fifty keys or more. He sure as hell wasn't touching that!

Sirius moved into the living room to find a few more guns on the coffee table among the pizza boxes. He opened a few of the pizza boxes and found one half eaten. He poked at one of the slices of plain cheese and found it still edible, it hadn't turned hard yet. Sirius took a slice and ate it as he looked around the living room. He finished the slice and headed upstairs to the first floor (In England the ground floor is the ground floor, and the what we know as the second floor here is the first floor there) and started peeking into the rooms until he came to the master. It was bigger than the other rooms and Sirius knew somebody had been living in here from the sight of clothes all over. Sirius began checking the clothes and found a pair of black jeans, black boots, a thick grey sweatshirt proclaiming his allegiance to a soccer club, and a leather jacket. Sirius went into the bathroom and found everything he would need in the shower, to shave, and cut his hair. Sirius smiled as he discovered that the hot water was working. Sirius turned to the mirror over the sink and studied his current look. He decided to cut down the beard to a nice neat look. He decided on a short crew cut that would change his hairstyle to throw people off. He cracked his knuckles and went to work on his appearance. By the time he was done two hours later Sirius Black not only felt like a new man he certainly looked like a new man. He had cleaned up well and took his time in soaking in a hot bath. He had wondered if he would ever get warm again and now he was. After having his bath and getting dressed in the clothes he found Sirius went back down to the kitchen and spent the next hour feasting on the contents of the refrigerator, taking his time as to not upset the stomach. Then he examined the guns he found and decided he liked the Walther the best. He went looking through the house for more clips that would fit that particular gun and found them in one of the smaller bedrooms along with a small of the back holster and at least ten boxes of fifty rounds each for the gun. He struck gold when he found keys to a car. He smiled as he hefted them. That would solve his transportation problem. He kept rummaging around and eventually found a highway map of England. Once he found out where he was he knew he had some serious driving ahead of him. The money he found would pay for everything. Sirius went out to the garage and got excited at the sight of the white Fiat Spider. Things were looking up.

About the time Sirius Black was looking over the Fiat Spider he discovered in the garage, Harry Potter was getting on the train with Hermione. They decided on a private compartment, as they needed to discuss a battle plan for the New Year in the event something happened, and where Harry Potter was concerned, things did happen.

"I'm really hoping for a quiet year Hermione," Harry said as he took his seat after putting the picnic basket in the overhead rack.

Harry had gone across the street to a deli and gotten enough food for the both of them on the way up to Hogwarts, as Harry didn't like the snack cart that was on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione had approved his idea and between the both of them they had chosen a good lunch as they knew that it would be at least a seven hour trip from King's Cross leaving at eleven in the morning and reaching Hogwarts around six in the evening and then sitting down to the feast about seven.

Hermione laughed at that. "Something always happens when you are around, Harry."

"Oh don't say that!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione laughed at Harry and he mock glared at her. Eventually he smiled too as he couldn't keep up the glare anymore.

"Harry, I've given a lot of thought to what I've learned about you this past summer," Hermione began once they relaxed. "You are a very unique individual, for starters. You have the kind of skills that wizards and witches have never seen due to the fact that they have lives their lives within the Wizarding World for so long and that gives you a big advantage over the DE's by a country mile. All they know is how to cast spells. You can do more than that, using your ninja skills and your magic skills combined gives you a clear advantage over them. You opened my eyes to the danger they pose. I don't agree with Professor Dumbledore's wanting to give them second chances, as they seem to take advantage of that. Draco Malfoy is a strong case in point. He seems to get away with a lot and Snape seems to brush off his bullying and so does Dumbledore. But if someone defends themselves against Malfoy, that person ends up in trouble and all Malfoy seems to get is a slap on the wrist. Same thing for the DE's."

Right on cue the door opened to reveal a sneering Draco Malfoy.

He stood there for a moment and then smiled a nasty smile. "Hello Potty, miss mudblood. Getting cozy now are we? Enjoy it while you can!"

"I've been meaning to ask you Malfoy, where you learned to sneer like that. Is it something your daddy and dear old Snape taught you how to do? They must have because it seems it's all they are capable of doing very well. That and posturing like the idiots they are. There's a name for people like you, and we call you a poser," Harry said.

Malfoy glared at Harry. "Just what the hell do you mean by that?"

Hermione smiled. "A poser is a dim witted idiot like you who has to try and make himself look good and better than everybody else."

Malfoy ground his teeth in anger. He took a step forward and suddenly found Harry in his path. He looked up into Harry's face and saw something in Harry's eyes that scared him. He backed up and in a show of fake bravado snarled at Harry.

"You'll get yours someday, just like your mummy and daddy," he snarled and walked off.

Harry heaved a sigh and relaxed. He smiled as he closed the door to his compartment and sat down in his seat by the window opposite Hermione.

"He makes me laugh," Harry smiled. "He's just a little boy with a big mouth on him. One day he will learn not to flap it to the wrong person."

Hermione smiled. "I seriously doubt it, Harry. His kind will never learn."

Harry nodded. "You're right about that one Hermione. It's nearly two thirty. Ready for lunch? I'm famished."

Harry stood up to fetch the picnic basket and brought it down. He pulled up the fold away table and the both of them spread out the food and began to enjoy lunch. Harry enjoyed the fully loaded pastrami he had gotten while Hermione had gotten the roast beef one she had gotten. Harry had gotten a container of potato salad while Hermione had the tuna salad. They shared a bag of sour cream and onion flavored crisps (potato ships to us) along with cold bottles of cream soda. Harry cleared away lunch as Hermione excused herself to use the restroom. She settled down with a book and before long she had dozed off. Harry pulled out her Gryffindor robe and covered her up with it and picked up the book she had been reading from the floor. He looked at the cover, 'How To Create Your Own Defensive Style' and nodded. Hermione was definitely on the right track with this. He marked her place and sat down to read it. He didn't get too far into it, only three chapters when suddenly the train jerked and started slowing down. Hermione came awake instantly. The first clue of potential trouble was the window suddenly frosting over and the lights in the compartment going dim. The train had completely stopped and Harry went battle ready. It grew colder by the minute and Harry began to see his breath in the air in front of his face. Hermione huddled under her robe, as it got colder. She was looking miserable. Somewhere in the distance there was a high pitched scream. Harry wondered who it was. He turned his attention to the door as the glass insert had frozen over. The door started to open and Harry raised his wand, prepared to do battle to protect Hermione. He was not prepared for what he saw.

Opening the door was a skeletal hand. Harry blew out his breath and set his feet in a combat stance ready to fight. The door continued to open to reveal something black. Then whoever or whatever it was stepped into the doorway and Harry gaped in horror as the freezing cold struck him hard. The being was a living, breathing, skeleton wrapped up in a black hooded cloak. Harry felt cold, icy cold start to spread over him. He reached for his Potter wand in an effort to try and defend himself. He moved to stand in front of a sobbing Hermione in an effort to protect her.

[Bastard], he snarled, [you will not harm my woman]!

He managed to fire off the Expelliarmus spell and it passed through the skeleton harmlessly. Harry dropped the Potter wand and reached for a short sword and tried to bring it up as the compartment faded away around him and a memory floated up from deep within his mind. He blinked, and suddenly he was in a strange living room where everything seemed to be bigger than he was. He turned as someone bent over him to pick it up and he looked up into his mother's face. Suddenly the front door exploded inward and Harry heard his father's voice.

"It's him, Lily! Get Harry to safety! I'll hold him off!" James Potter yelled.

Harry saw himself moving up the stairs rapidly and into the nursery, finding himself inside a crib. He reached up to try and catch his mother's wand as it moved in a circle around his crib a few times as she chanted something in a strange language. She turned to face the bedroom door when she was done just as the bedroom door was flung open. Standing inside the doorway was a monster with red eyes and a snake like face. The creature pointed his wand at his mother.

"Stand aside woman!" the creature shouted.

"No! Not Harry! Take me instead!" she shouted back at him.

"Stand aside, you silly girl! Lord Voldemort will not be denied!" he called out.

"Not Harry, please! Kill me instead!" she cried.

The monster drew himself up to his full height. "Very well then."

There was a flash of green light and he watched his mother drop to the floor the moment it touched her. The monster stepped forward as baby Harry began to cry from the fear he was feeling. He watched the monster kick his mother to the side and then smile in a very evil way as he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Nighty night, little boy," the monster sneered at him as the green light reached out for him and Harry cringed.

Before he could react, the green light suddenly reversed direction and hit the surprised monster and everything exploded in a brilliant flash of light and thunder. Harry screamed and fell backwards.

"Harry?" a voice called out to him.

Harry rolled onto his back as a pair of hands pushed him. He knocked them away and managed to get to his knees in front of Hermione and he growled loudly.

[If you value your life monster, you will leave], Harry snarled.

Harry felt other hands grab him and he managed to focus on the face above him. It belonged to an older man and he was pressing something into his hands.

"It's chocolate, Harry. Eat it and it will help you. I swear it," the man said.

Harry put a small square in his mouth and let it melt. Suddenly his mind began to clear and he was starting to feel better. He turned to Hermione and gathered her into his arms. He fed her little bits of the chocolate until she settled down. The man was gone but he left a bar of chocolate behind. Harry closed and locked the door to the compartment and then returned to Hermione. He continued to hold her until they arrived at the Hogsmeade train station.

Harry carried Hermione off the train and to a nearby carriage. All around him were shell shocked kids. They looked like they had been through severe trauma and Harry knew that it would take more than bars of chocolate to help them. The first years were clinging to each other and Harry didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life his training had failed him and that tore at him. He had no idea what to say to them. He got Hermione into a carriage and turned to help a few other girls up and inside. Ginny Weasley was the last to board.

"I'll be there in a bit. I need to help people," Harry said and she nodded.

Harry went to the next one and started helping girls board them. At the moment it didn't matter which house they were in, Harry got them inside a carriage and set it off towards the castle. Eventually the last girl was gone and Harry started to the castle. He nodded to a few of the guys he knew and they nodded back. This was not a good start to a new year at Hogwarts. Someone was responsible for this and they would be made to pay. Harry slowly cracked his neck as he walked with a group of guys from the four houses. As they approached the gates to Hogwarts, a pair of the dementors turned to them and looked them over. One of the little first year boys broke ranks and charged at the dementor and kicked him hard in the left shinbone.

"That's for scaring my sister, you big meanie!" the little boy yelled.

There were cheers and laughter at the little boy's reaction to the sight of the dementor. The dementor moved backwards and they continued their trek to the castle. Harry was sure that would get around before long. He hoped it would. It would cheer up everybody for a little while. The castle was well lit up but Harry didn't notice he was too busy with his thoughts. Someone had gone too far overboard with the dementors coming to Hogwarts and he wanted to find that person and strangle them. He hoped that Fudge hadn't been that stupid. He was sure he would find out. The teachers and staff were at the doors as the group Harry was with trudged in and they were handing out something else. Harry took a square of something white and nibbled on it. He felt something warm spreading through him and felt much better. As he entered the great hall he noted that Dumbledore wasn't there at the high table. Snape was talking to the members of his house off to the side. Draco Malfoy looked extremely pale. He was sure the dementors had left an impression on the brat. Harry turned his attention to Professor Flitwick.

"Harry? Are you okay?" the man asked as he stood on top of the house table.

Harry leaned forward and whispered into the man's right ear. "I will be. Right now my only desire is to wrap my hands around the throat of the idiot who allowed them to board the train and scare the hell out of people."

"You and me both, Mr. Potter. I will talk to you later," he said and turned to the next Ravenclaw behind Harry.

Someone was going to pay, and pay dearly.

Sirius Black had been on the road for a few hours. The map he discovered in the house he left behind had been a big help as he was able to avoid the major roads and stick to the smaller ones. He kept the radio going to find out if there was anything being said about him and there had been very little information. He hadn't been stopped yet for anything and that was good. The chatterbox next to him had been unexpected, as the girl had latched onto him at his last stop for gas, or petrol. She had been there at the station and the moment he pulled in she had approached him and told him she needed to get up the road a ways to some small town he had never heard of. She started yakking away the moment they left the station and had barely slowed down. Sirius wondered if she was capable of taking a breath in between words she was talking so fast. He had eventually tuned her out a half hour into the drive. He was extremely relieved when she hopped out of the car and walked off when he stopped at the place she needed to be. He stopped in at a pub and nobody looked at him twice. He ate a big steak and downed a few cold pints of beer before getting back on the road once more. As he had flown down the highway he worked on a plan for getting to Hogwarts and then inside Hogwarts to get that damn rat. That rat had been the cause of all of his problems. He recalled the day that he had gone after Peter Pettigrew, the man responsible for everything, from his betrayal of the Potters to his masterful escape down a storm drain in his rat form after blowing up the street and killing thirteen people by casting a spell into the gas main underneath the street. The Aurors had arrived and took him into custody almost immediately. The ones he considered his friends had immediately turned on him and made up lies about him during the investigation and he had been shipped off to Azkaban without any kind of a trial. Sirius had spent the twelve, thirteen years trapped in there planning all kinds of revenge against them. He even formed a list of the people he planned on suing once he was able to clear his name. Sirius yawned as he glanced at the dashboard clock. It was coming up on ten and he needed to stop for the night someplace. He saw a sign for a motel up ahead and pulled into the parking slot in front of the office. He checked in and rented a room for the night. He noticed a cluster of shops across the street and knew he needed to get a few more things for his trip up into London. He went to the last room at the far end of the complex and settled in for the night. So far so good.

Sirius started his day with a hearty breakfast in the coffee shop across the street. Nobody was staring at him and that was a good thing. Sirius knew that if he acted like a normal person he would be fine. He ambled over to the shops after he paid his bill and went into the first one he came to. It took him nearly an hour to get what he needed. He carried everything back to his room and packed everything into a duffel before checking out and getting back onto the road. The sooner he got back to London and started his search for the rat named Peter Pettigrew and his godson Harry Potter the better. Sirius had the radio going in the car as he raced down the road to find out if there was anything said about him and there was, but the details were very sketchy and of course they gave out his description, which made him glad he had altered his looks. Cutting his hair down to a crew cut had been the first thing to be done. Trimming his beard down had been the second and now he looked a lot better and much younger. Adding a pair of gold hoops to his ears completed the effect and now he looked completely different. Getting a new ID had been easy. He conjured up a new driver's license for himself in the name of Mr. Bill Padfoot. Sirius knew there were numerous people in England with unusual names and that would pass muster if a cop stopped him. Sirius was concentrating on his driving that he nearly missed the sign by the side of the road. The next sign confirmed what he knew. He was close to a small magical village. There were a few of them scattered about and most of them weren't on any kind of map. Sirius recognized the name from a previous case he had worked in years back. He would be able to do a few things from there, namely get in touch with a certain goblin that liked rare scotch. He was sure the old goblin would be spitting up his morning glass of scotch when he got his letter. Sirius laughed out loud as he turned down the road that would take him to the village. It was too bad he wouldn't see the old goblin's reaction to his letter.

Ragnock was pursuing his morning's mail as the letter popped out of his letterbox getting his attention. He barely glanced at the return address. He put it down, clearly puzzled over the strange return address. Paddy's Cove, indeed. The only Paddy he knew was… wait a minute. Paddy? As in Padfoot? As in Lord Sirius Black? Ragnock automatically reached for his glass of precious scotch as he looked at the return address on the letter. The script looked very familiar as he studied it. He drained his glass of scotch in one go as he realized who owned the script. He opened the letter and read it slowly, and sure enough, the special code he knew that belonged to one Lord Sirius Orion Black was there. So it was true. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban prison. Definitely a kick in the arse to the wizards who ran the place. Ragnock laughed out loud as he considered the possibilities the escape would have on people. They would want protections, and that meant more gold galleons for their coffers. He grinned as he set down the letter and poured himself another glass of his favorite scotch. He would send Sirius a letter with a special portkey to a special place away from the bank. Then he could truthfully say that Sirius Black hadn't been there. He immediately wrote a reply to the letter and sent it off with a portkey secured within the letter. Time was now crucial. There were things that needed to be done to ensure the Black Estate was kept away from the greedy minister Fudge. He wrote the letter to Fudge informing him of the steps taken to secure the Black Vaults knowing the man wouldn't be able to do a thing until Black was captured once more. This should ruin his day if it hadn't been already.

Dumbledore's morning had gone straight to hell. After the disastrous train ride, thank Merlin nobody died, he had presided over a Welcoming Feast that was more like a wake after a funeral. Nobody said much of anything, very little had been eaten, the sorting hat skipped over his yearly song and sorted the new students and in the process did what he could to reassure the new first years, which Dumbledore had appreciated. The morning edition of the Daily Prophet had destroyed his hopes for trying to keep this thing low key and the howlers started coming. After the first few dozen Dumbledore had them redirected to a room deep under the castle where they would explode and not be heard. The staff had been busy in making sure all of the students affected would be okay. The worst cases had been Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and several others. Filius had informed him that Harry had stayed in his bed that morning instead of coming out. Dumbledore cursed soundly, dashing his plans in using that event to lay a heavy emotional trip on Harry to try and break him to his fist. What nobody knew was that Harry had gone down into his trunk and was actively pursuing the books in the library in his trunk for answers to the dementors and how best to defend himself from them. He eventually found his answers in the late afternoon after taking a break from his research. Hermione had joined him even though she still looked shaky.

"Harry," she called to him softly.

Harry looked up from the book he was looking at. "Right here."

He had the feeling that Hermione wanted to know.

"I know what happened that night," Harry said after a few minutes. "I was able to recall the memory after that damned creature broke it loose. He got into my head and swept aside all of my mental defenses like they were nothing."

Hermione gasped as she stood there. She moved to Harry and he stared off into space as he told her everything. Hermione shared her darkest memory and that was being attacked by a group of her girl cousins at a family reunion. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried on his shoulder from the pain of that memory she had carried within her for years. Harry knew that Dumbledore would be demanding to see or hear about what he saw and heard when the dementor came after him. There was no way he would share the memory with Dumbledore after he held back so much information from him. Dumbledore would not get one shred of information from him.

As he had expected, Dumbledore sent him a summons to his office after dinner. Harry dived into an empty classroom to shore up his mental defenses and to make sure all of his defenses were ready. He entered Dumbledore's office to find the old man sitting behind his desk in his usual throne like chair.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began in his gentle, kind, and loving grandfatherly act and Harry knew what it was, an attempt to gain a toehold into Harry.

Harry recognized the act that Dumbledore was about to play on him.

"How are you this evening sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's face took on a somber look. "Not too well, my boy. It has been a trying day dealing with this horrifying incident. Thankfully nobody died. Only a few serious injuries. I had warned then what would happen if nearly all of the dementors were released from Azkaban. A few would have been sufficient. But no, I was greatly overruled by the Wizengamot in their great panic."

"But that's how panic works, sir. It makes people get excited and they tend to lose control over reason, and that leads to making wrong decisions," Harry said.

"Well said, Harry. That is exactly what happened in this case," Dumbledore sipped his tea.

"I've tried to understand all of this," Harry sighed, "and I can't. Just what made him do it? What made him sell out my parents? He was my Dad's best friend! Dad's parents took him in when he walked away from his own family. He stood with my Dad as his best man. He was there the night I was born. Dad made him my godfather. I don't understand what made him turn on my parents."

Dumbledore shook his head in sorrow. "I am at a loss to say what the reason is, Harry, because nobody but him knows. We can guess at the reason why, but will never know the true reason. Black is the only one who can tell us if he so chooses to."

Harry nodded. "Arthur Weasley and I had a conversation this morning."

"I see," Dumbledore said.

"He made me promise to not go rushing off after him as much as I want to and avenge my parents," Harry said.

"A wise decision," Dumbledore said. "Now I must ask what it was you saw that affected you so much when you came face to face with the dementor on the train."

Harry had been right. Dumbledore was fishing for information.

Harry needed to decide if he should tell Dumbledore what happened. Harry decided he was going to keep it to himself. He frowned as if he was trying to recall it all. Finally he looked up at Dumbledore and sighed.

"All I can remember was that is was so cold… I was freezing… sad… miserable… couldn't move… couldn't defend myself," and here Harry got very emotional, reaching for the tissues on Dumbledore's desk.

The incredible thing was that Dumbledore bought the act Harry played for him. He came around the desk and patted Harry on the shoulders as Harry gave in fully to his grief. Dumbledore handed him a few more tissues and then decided to dismiss him. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Harry. Harry nodded to Dumbledore as he made his way out of the office. Harry furthered the illusion by going straight to his bed and secluding himself inside of it for the rest of the night. Dumbledore's spy inside Ravenclaw house would later inform him of that. Harry would appear at breakfast the next morning looking like he has a rough night. Dumbledore decided to hold off starting classes for a few days to let the students settle down.

Harry went looking for the new DADA instructor after breakfast. He found him inside the defense classroom. The man was sitting in a chair at one of the desks gazing at the skeletal remains of a flying creature above him. Harry moved up to the left of him and dropped a picture on the desk in front of him. He looked down at the photo. It was a group picture of James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. James and Sirius were making goofy faces at the camera, Lily was laughing, Peter was standing off to the side looking on, and Remus had a book under his right arm and he was smiling. Remus picked up the picture and smiled for a moment. Then his eyes took on a far away look.

"Your parents were the absolute best friends anybody could ever have," he began. "They were well liked by many in school at the time."

"Dad's journal stated that he didn't care about you furry problem, that he was able to look past it and see the person underneath," Harry said.

Remus nodded. "And so can you."

"People are people so why should it be? You and I can get along just fine. So you're different. Big deal. If people can't understand you the way my parent's did then they can sod off," Harry stated.

Remus nodded to that. "You are definitely a Potter, Harry. The Potters always stood up for what was right, and they were known to be honorable people. Have a seat. Let me tell you a few stories. I can and will tell you more."

Harry did sit down and for the next few hours Remus Lupin told Harry story after story of his parents. Harry listened and filed away each story to examine later. He looked into Remus' eyes and tried to get into his mind but it was closed tighter than a bank vault. Remus reacted to that.

"So you have that ability Harry," he said as Hermione arrived.

They watched her close the door to the classroom and walk over to them.

"You can't break into the thoughts of a werewolf, Harry. It's impossible. They have a natural defense about their minds that is very advanced," Hermione said as she sat down and looked at them.

"And you must be Miss Hermione Granger, the brightest witch ever to attend Hogwarts. Well, second best. Lily Potter has the top spot in that department," Remus nodded to her. "Harry and I were just about to discuss why he tried to break into my mind. I hope he has a very good reason for it."

"I do," Harry stated. "I needed to make sure that Dumbledore and Snape won't be able to pick apart your mind for any kind of information on me."

"There's something you don't want them finding out," Remus said.

"More than just a few things," Harry said. "I need to know if I can trust you."

"You can Harry," Remus said.

"On you honor as a Marauder," Harry stated.

Remus looked at him in surprise. "So you know about that."

"I've got the Marauder Pranking Journal," Harry grinned.

"If you have that then you have two other books," Remus leaned forward.

Harry grinned as he apparated around the room a few times and then came back and turned himself into a cat and then his falcon form.

"Oh very well done, Harry!" Remus declared. "Your parents would have been so thrilled by this!"

Hermione smiled and did the same thing Harry had done and Remus liked her owl form.

"Both of you are amazing," Remus said, turning to Harry. "But I get the feeling there's something else."

Harry nodded and then told Remus his life story. Remus didn't react until Harry was done with his tale.

"A wizard ninja. Quite an accomplishment, Harry. You would fare well against the DE's if they ever rose again," Remus said.

"I've been in combat with a few of them," Harry said and then told him of the fights he had been in, including the crazed werewolves and showed off the silver swords.

Remus looked very serious. "Are you sure about this? Dumbledore should know about this, Harry."

"No he shouldn't," Harry stated, and then told him everything he knew about Dumbledore's activities against the House of Potter.

Remus was furious. No, he was beyond furious. He stood up and Harry pushed him back down.

"Leave him be for now. The goblins are in the process of putting together an airtight case against him. When the time is right I intend to attack him," Harry said.

"Can I be there? I can go see the goblins if it would help," Remus said.

Harry nodded. "Do it. Anything you can give them is good. The main reason I came looking for you was to find out how I can defend myself against the dementors."

"I found a spell, Harry. Expecto Patronum," Hermione said proudly.

Remus laughed. "Very good Hermione. Take twenty five points."

For the next hour Harry and Hermione worked on the spell and by the end of the lesson Harry was able to produce a solid silver colored mist. Hermione managed a bit of one.

"Keep working at it. Once you get it to work right you can teach it to the others. I'm not comfortable with those things being here either," Remus said. "It's getting late so off with you. Don't want you out after curfew."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Remus. Welcome back to Hogwarts."

He waved to them as they left the classroom.

Sirius Black got the letter from Ragnock the next morning after visiting the tiny Gringotts office. He took it back to his motel room and opened it. He smiled as a large Gringotts medallion fell out of the parchment. He read the letter and then started moving round the room gathering his things and getting packed up. He checked out and headed off down the road. He wanted people to say that he had left the town before attempting to portkey to Gringotts London or wherever it was going to take him. Sirius found a side road after an hour's drive and went down it to find an abandoned cabin by the small lake. He parked the car inside the shed and made sure to wipe away all of his fingerprints. He went to the clearing where he left his bags and grabbed hold of them with his left hand and the medallion in his right.

"Marauders Rise!" he declared and the portkey grabbed hold of him.

The moment he arrived at where it was he was supposed to go he dropped the bags and the medallion and went for his gun as he saw warrior goblins.

"Now, now, that isn't the way to greet an old friend," a familiar voice said.

Sirius watched the neatly dressed Ragnock step out into the light and smiled at him. Sirius began to relax a bit.

"Come now, I have opened that bottle of scotch you gave me fourteen years ago for my birthday. We should drink it together to celebrate this occasion," Ragnock smiled wide, showing off his razor sharp pointy teeth.

"What occasion would that be sir?" Sirius asked.

Ragnock threw back his head and laughed. "You're pulling off the greatest Marauder prank ever! Escaping Azkaban prison!"

Sirius smiled as he put the gun away back in the holster. He shook hands with the laughing goblins as they greeted him to safety. Sirius followed Ragnock to the nearby conference room and took a seat after accepting a glass of the aged scotch. They toasted his success and Sirius sighed, as he tasted that smooth scotch.

"Been way too long," Sirius said.

Ragnock nodded his agreement. "Indeed it has. Now there are things we need to discuss, plans to be made, and pranks to pull."

Sirius smiled and leaned forward. "We're gonna have fun now."

Ragnock laughed. "Serious fun."

And the conversations began.

To Be Continued


	3. Dementors, Hippogriffs, and Sirius

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 03

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. JK Rowling has that honor.

Notes: [] indicates Japanese spoken. These '/' indicates Parseltounge spoken.

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 03

'Dementors, Hippogriffs, and Sirius'

The school year started a few days later. The first class Harry went to was Professor Lupin's DADA class. Everybody settled in and looked at Lupin who gazed at them with a neutral expression on his face. He took the roll and then settled back into his chair that faced the class and sipped a bit of tea.

"Our first subject of the year are the beings that are known to the Wizarding World as Dementors. I am sure all of you got a close up look at one on the Hogwarts Express on the way here a few days ago. They can give people a chilly reception," Lupin said as a few people chuckled at the joke.

"All of them should be hunted down and killed!" Draco Malfoy declared, pounding on the desk in front of him. "When my father hears of this…"

"I am sure he has already, Mr. Malfoy. Please do have a seat, and minus twenty points for the outburst."

Draco snarled at Lupin as he resumed his seat.

"There is a reason why the dementors are confined to Azkaban prison, and that is to guard the inmates over there. Can anyone tell me what their abilities are?" Remus asked as he looked around the room.

Someone in the back of the room raised his hand. Remus nodded to the student.

"Mr. Meyers?" Remus called on him.

The Ravenclaw third year stood up. People turned to pay attention to him.

"One of their abilities is to remove any and all kinds of happy thoughts and memories from a person's mind and force them to remember painful memories," he said.

Remus nodded. "Yes, that's it. Take twenty points."

A Slytherin stood up. "Is it true they can suck your soul out of your body?"

Remus nodded. "It is. The ministry calls that the Dementor's Kiss. Nothing romantic about their kisses."

This time the class laughed at that one.

"How can we defend ourselves from them?" Draco spoke up. "There has to be a way! They shouldn't be allowed here!"

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said. "That's the incantation that will keep them away from you. Hermione Granger found that spell in a defense book a few days ago. It's really easy, according to the passage she found on them. Find the happiest memory you have in your mind. Concentrate on how you felt at that moment. Then cast it."

Harry stood up and stepped down to the main floor. He closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the joy he felt when he flew as a falcon for the first time in his life. He brought up his wand and cast the spell.

"Expecto Patronum," he said as he jabbed his wand forward.

A silvery mist left the tip of his wand and slowly formed into a stag. Lupin blinked in surprise as he let his hand drop down, accidentally pouring out his tea onto the wood floor as the room as the rest of the room gasped out loud. Harry relaxed and stood there as the stag looked round the room for potential threats. He paused at the sight of Remus and nudged the side of his face with his nose. He turned away as Remus touched the left side of his face where the stag had nudged him. The stag moved forward towards Harry and stopped directly in front of him. Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a time and then the stag nodded his magnificent head. He slowly faded from sight and people began talking about what they had seen. Remus turned to Harry.

"Very well done, Harry. Take fifty points. Keep practicing it. You just may save a life with it someday. Will you assist me in helping others to cast it?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure. Everybody needs to know that just like any spell it's not guaranteed to work right away. I've spent nearly all of my free time in here working on it. Finding the happy memory shouldn't be that hard. What is it that gives you the greatest joy in life? Being with family? Doing something you like? Listening to a favorite song? Concentrate on those feelings. Concentrate on that happy memory. Try to feel the joy it gave you, and when you are ready, cast Expecto Patronum."

Harry and Remus spent the rest of the class time working with people in trying to cast it. Only a tiny few were able to produce the silver mist, Draco Malfoy being one of them.

"Good try Malfoy," Harry nodded to the pale blond. "Keep working at it and you could have it down pat in a few weeks."

Draco looked at Harry for a moment and then nodded. When the bell rang for the next class Draco walked out without saying a word.

"That was good of you to say that to him Harry," Remus said. "Take twenty points for that and another fifty for helping me with the class."

"I never wanted to be his enemy," Harry sighed as he sat down. "It was all his doing right from the start when he so arrogantly declared himself to be everybody's superior, something that Snape encourages him in doing."

Remus nodded. "I know how Snape can be. He's definitely a not very nice fellow."

"I wonder if I should send him a case of cheerful potion. Might improve his disposition some," Harry grinned.

Remus smiled at that. "It might indeed. Better get to your next class Harry."

Harry packed up and left the DADA classroom.

There was talk of Madame Trelawney at lunch. It seemed that she had put on her usual start of year performance by predicting Harry's death after supposedly seeing the grim and the letter P in her tealeaves. Harry was rather amused by that and decided to have fun with that one by pretending to read the tealeaves in his teacup.

"Hummm. Mine says I'm going to meet a pretty girl that will sweep me off my feet and she will take me to her castle and declare me to be her Prince Charming. We will get married in a huge wedding and have ten kids. We will be very rich and live happily ever after," Harry declared to a lot of laughter.

"No need to worry about her Harry," Penelope Clearwater called out. "She always does that at the start of every school year just to scare people."

"Congratulations on making head girl," Harry said. "I'm not worried about her at all. I just think it's amusing for her to say that."

Roger Davies grinned. "I think so too, Harry. Considering what you have been through up to now you sure do look very healthy to me."

"Clean living Roger," Harry shot back.

That cracked up everybody at the table and the banter continued. Flitwick noted what was going on and felt relieved, as it seemed that his house was shaking off the gloom they had been feeling for the last few days. A few of the first years had nightmares over that business and now they were starting to settle in well. Dumbledore's good news at the staff meeting that morning had the staff sighing in relief. Dumbledore had gone to war with the Wizengamot and managed to get the dementor force reduced to a dozen of them. The rest of them had been sent back to Azkaban as the dementor force there was stretched out dangerously thin. Dumbledore hadn't been the only one to take the Wizengamot to task over the incident, a few of the ladies and lords on the Wizengamot had their kids there in Hogwarts. They joined with Dumbledore in getting the dementor force either removed or reduced. Dumbledore had yet to announce the change and after seeing the Ravenclaw table in such a good mood and the other tables wanting to know what the joke was and starting to react to it as well. He decided that now would be a good time to make that announcement. The hall went quiet when he stood up.

"Forgive me for interrupting your lunch, but I have some good news that must be shared. A number of ladies and lords on the Wizengamot joined me in an effort to get the dementors removed. We were not completely successful, as twelve of them now remain. The rest of the dementor force was returned to Azkaban. The remaining twelve have been ordered to take up posts at the entry points to Hogwarts and under no circumstances are they to enter Hogwarts. I have heard of Professor Lupin and Harry Potter's efforts to teach the Expecto Patronum spell to all who wish to learn it. I will remind you all that the spell will keep them away from you and not kill them. I will say that the best defense against them is to simply avoid them. I will remind you all that if they are accosted by anyone they can and will act. Please do not give them the opportunity to attack. You will not survive the encounter. I do not wish to inform your parents of your untimely demise," Dumbledore said. "Carry on."

That had been the best news and people cheered it.

The Ravenclaw house Quidditch team had their tryouts that weekend. Harry competed against the Seeker hopefuls and once more Harry proved to all that he was the best at it. Remus had been there as an interested spectator and he watched Harry as Harry zoomed round the pitch. Ravenclaw house didn't waste any time in voting Harry in as the year's seeker. The first game was to be against Gryffindor house.

"Harry, if you have a moment, I'd like to show you something," Remus said as he approached Harry after he emerged from the Ravenclaw locker room.

"Sure Professor. What is it?" Harry asked.

Remus led Harry back to the castle as Hermione and a few of the interested Ravenclaws joined them. Remus led Harry and the group into the castle and up to the trophy room. Remus laid a hand on Harry's right shoulder as he directed him to stand in front of one of the trophy cases.

"Second row, fourth trophy," Remus directed.

Harry's eyes watered up when he saw the trophy dedicated to his father.

"James Potter, most valuable player, Gryffindor Seeker," Remus read out loud. "Your father was the absolute best there was. You, Harry, has inherited his skills at flying, and I believe that you may well end up getting a trophy of your own next to your father's. He had professional Quidditch teams running after him his last year here, but he chose a much more noble profession than Quidditch. He chose to be an Auror."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for showing me that. Is there a copy of that?"

"Your father had the original. That is the copy. Where the original is I have no idea. Perhaps Dumbledore would know," Remus said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you for showing me this. Means a lot to me."

Harry stood there for a time as people wandered off. It was just one more connection to his father James. Eventually he left the trophy room and headed back to Ravenclaw Tower. He was sure it would be something he would never forget.

Not much else happened the next few weeks. Lupin and Harry continued to work with those who wanted to learn the Expecto Patronum spell. Lupin did start working on other things and one of the subjects was how to defeat a Boggart.

"A Boggart is a creature that is capable of changing into the thing you fear the most," Pansy Parkinson said smugly when Lupin called on her.

"Yes it does," Lupin said. "Now, how do you defeat it?"

Evan Adams, a Ravenclaw third year waved his hand. Remus nodded to him and he stood up.

"The Riddikulus spell," he said. "It's best to take a partner with you when going after one as it will be confused as to what shape it should take."

"Yes, ten points. Laughter is another way to do it. Mr. Filch has informed me he had located one and I asked him if I could use it for a lesson and he has left it in the next room locked into the trunk he found it in. They favor nice dark places to hide in," Lupin stated. "So if all of you follow me into the next room we will have a go at it."

They moved into the next room and lined up behind Neville Longbottom. Neville stared nervously at the quaking trunk before him. Remus moved up next to him.

"Really simple, Neville. When he pops up and takes the form you fear the most, picture it doing something funny or dressed up in something funny. After you get the picture in your head point your wand at it and say the incantation," Remus said.

Neville got ready and nodded. Remus pointed his wand at the trunk and it popped open. The Boggart popped out, dressed in a long dark cloak. He spotted Neville and suddenly there was Snape glaring at Neville. Harry couldn't blame Neville for being afraid of Snape, the man was capable of giving the first years nightmares. Suddenly Neville glared back and whipped up his wand.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted and a moment later Snape was dressed in an outlandish purple dress clutching a bright pink handbag and had a large hat with a stuffed yellow vulture perched on the top of it looking like it was about to jump off and bite somebody. Somebody behind Neville laughed at the sight and that was enough to break everybody up. Soon people were casting at the Boggart having fun with turning it into other things that got even more laughs, and by the time Harry got to it the poor creature had more than it could stand and simply blew up. Remus sighed and turned to Harry.

"Next one I get you get first shot at it," he said to Harry.

Harry tucked his wand into his back pocket. "Okay, deal."

Remus turned to the rest of the class. "I think it's safe to say that all of you have that one down pat. Good job, and ten points to everybody for a great class. Go and grab your stuff, you're all dismissed."

Everybody headed back to the DADA room to collect their bags and head down to lunch. Harry grabbed his pack and followed the crowd down. He found Hermione, Luna, and Ginny waiting for him at the doors to the great hall. Harry hadn't had the chance to talk to Luna or Ginny in the last few days and now he had the opportunity to.

"Good afternoon ladies," Harry smiled as he walked up to them. "Having a good day today?"

"Oh yes," Luna said brightly. "The fairies have cleared out all that nasty negative vibes from the castle today."

While Luna Lovegood was considered to be an oddity among a majority of the student body, Harry and his friends knew that Luna was just being herself and that it was her defense mechanism to counteract the pain she often felt in her heart, spirit, and soul over the loss of her mother. Ginny had told him that she knew Luna from long ago when they played together while he mother was alive and Luna hadn't been like that back then. Harry knew that severe trauma often changed people. One of the reasons why he made the attempt to be her friend so Luna wouldn't feel so alone.

"Lupin's defense class was great today," Harry said as they sat down at the back end of the Ravenclaw table to wait for lunch to start.

"What did he do?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Taught us the Riddikulus spell," Harry replied as the first plates of food started showing up. "Had us cast it against a Boggart Filch found in a trunk."

Hermione quickly jotted it down and then joined in the conversation, briefing them on McGonagall's class. Luna mentioned what Snape had her group doing in potions.

"He needs to clear out those Wrakspurts from his head soon as they are causing him grievous harm. That's why he is so grouchy," Luna said.

"And I thought it wasn't because he wasn't getting enough Geritol in the mornings. Maybe he should start doing Ritalin as well," Harry cracked.

"Not a bad idea," Hermione agreed.

Roger Davies joined them. "Harry, I just posted the training schedule for the team in the common room. Copy it down first chance you get. I want that cup again this year. Wood is in his seventh year now and he's gonna put up some real opposition to everybody because he's gonna want it."

"I wonder about Wood sometimes," Harry began, "he's obsessed over Quidditch he literally lives and breathes it twenty four hours a day."

Neville chuckled. "Rumor in the Gryffindor tower has it he wears boxers with Snitches and broomsticks all over them."

Harry got an evil grin on his face. "Really now. My, my. How very interesting."

Hermione looked at the smirk on Harry's face. "Uh oh. Harry's up to something."

Harry laughed. "I'm always up to something."

"Should we run for the hills?" Roger asked.

"Not yet. When's the first scheduled match?" Harry asked.

"Next month, the fifteenth of October," Roger said.

Harry nodded. "Good. Gives us time to work on a plan. Who are we playing?"

"Gryffindor," Roger replied.

"That should be a good game," Hermione remarked. "Both teams are well matched. I'm sure we'll see some good moves."

"I'm sure we will," Roger agreed. "I gotta get back to my lunch."

Harry turned back to his as Hermione started reading something. Neville turned to Luna and they started a conversation. Harry had noticed that Luna and Neville had been hanging out with each other of late and he hoped they were becoming friends. He hoped so. They were good for each other.

It so happened that Harry had a free period after history of magic so he decided to go down to Hagrid's hut and see one of his Care of Magical Creatures classes. Harry didn't have a great interest in magical creatures and he had wanted to concentrate on the subjects that he felt were a bit more important to him. Besides, he really didn't know Hagrid that well. He respected Hagrid and liked him because of his friendly and outgoing nature. Sure he was a big man but Harry knew that size doesn't always make the man. It was what was inside the man that counted, what kind of person he was and how he conducted himself. Rumor had it that Hagrid had brought in something called a Hippogriff and Harry was a bit curious as to what one was. So he set off for Hagrid's hut hoping it would be an interesting class. He saw Hagrid in front of his hut.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry called out.

Hagrid turned round to see Harry coming towards him. "Hello there Harry! Good to see you! Thanks for coming out to one of my classes!"

"Heard you had something called a Hippogriff today," Harry said.

Hagrid beamed. "Yeh, sure do!" Then he got serious. "Been wanting to see yeh for some time. Got something for you, been working on it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Hagrid. I appreciate that."

Harry turned as people started arriving for the class, Gryffindors with the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy leading the Slytherins with Pansy on his arm sneering at everybody. Harry sighed and turned his attention to Hagrid and he began the class.

Everything was going well up to the point where Harry suddenly found himself 'volunteering' to go for a ride on one of the Hippogriffs when people took two steps back leaving Harry alone to face the Hippogriff. Okay, this should be easy. All he had to do was follow Hagrid's directions in approaching the Hippogriff. Harry pulled off his Ravenclaw robe and set it aside, not wanting the breeze to catch a piece of it at a wrong moment. He slowly stepped forward and the Hippogriff closest to him turned to face him. Harry brought his hands up and placed them together in front of his face and formally bowed to it. The Hippogriff blinked and then a moment later it inclined its head to Harry. Harry approached it slowly and ran his hand down the left side of the neck a few times and smiled. The Hippogriff relaxed a bit and then got down on his knees.

"You won his over, Harry. Get up on him slowly and he'll do the rest," Hagrid said softly, waving his right hand at him.

Harry did get on and a moment later the Hippogriff set off at a gallop, spreading his wings wide. Harry would years later note in his memoirs that riding the Hippogriff as it flew round Hogwarts had been an amazing adventure. The Hippogriff took him on a flight that took him round the castle, the people on the ground looking up and pointing to him, Dumbledore out on the balcony of his office waving to Harry, the flight out over the lake with Otto the giant squid waving his tentacles at him, weaving through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, and then coming in for a landing at Hagrid's. Harry was on a high that made him feel really good and he was glad he had gone for the ride. People took their turns in petting Buckbeak as Hagrid called him.

"Another one of his unusual names for an unusual creature," Harry remarked to Hermione as they watched people taking their turns with Buckbeak.

Hermione laughed at that. "Oh how very true, Harry!"

Harry turned to watch and it was right at that moment that Malfoy had stepped up to Buckbeak that everything went to hell. Everybody saw Malfoy slap Buckbeak on the beak and it got an angry look in its eyes. Harry was moving as Buckbeak struck, his jaws snapping at Malfoy. Malfoy fell backwards screaming out in pain and Harry saw blood flying. People screamed and jumped backwards. Hagrid immediately grabbed the chain and pulled Buckbeak backwards and back into the nearby corral. Harry rolled Malfoy onto his back and saw the injury. Buckbeak had really opened up his arm. Harry instantly pulled off his t-shirt and tore a strip out of it. He wrapped it around Malfoy's arm just below the elbow where the forearm started and tied it off tight, making a tourniquet out of it. He managed to slow down the bleeding as Malfoy cried out in pain. Harry lifted him up and started off to the castle leaving the scene behind.

It didn't take him long to get to the castle. People scattered and got out of his way as he carried Malfoy inside, stopping on the carpet in the center of the foyer.

"Carpet, emergency transport, hospital wing!" Harry declared.

The carpet he was standing on immediately rose upward, the moving stairs shifting out of the way trapping people on them as they gaped at the sight of Harry flying upward on the carpet with Malfoy in his arms. It stopped at the seventh floor landing and he got off as the moving stairs shifted back into place. Harry hustled inside the hospital wing with Malfoy in his arms as he kept crying about the beast having killed him. Madame Pomfrey was ready the moment Harry burst in through the double doors.

"Over here Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed.

Harry dropped Malfoy onto the bed she indicated and quickly gave her the bare details of what happened. As she began looking at the injury Harry turned to the nearest cabinet and removed a blood replenisher and a pain reliever, setting them on the table next to her. Then he went to the fireplace and tossed in a bit of floo powder.

"Professor Snape!" Harry called out.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape growled.

"Malfoy is down, he's in the hospital wing," Harry reported and then moved out of the way as Snape came through.

"What have you done to him now, boy!" Snape growled.

Harry ignored him and turned back to the fireplace.

"Dumbledore's office!" he called out.

Dumbledore immediately turned to the fire. "What is it Harry?"

"Draco Malfoy is in the hospital wing sir. He's been seriously injured," Harry reported and then moved aside for Dumbledore to come through.

Harry watched as both men assisted Madame Pomfrey for a few minutes and then went into the bathroom to clean up. He borrowed one of the hospital shirts and left. He didn't want to get in the way of things and knew they would be calling for him later.

Harry was right, he was summoned to Dumbledore's office prior to dinner. He arrived to find Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Flitwick, McGonagall, and someone else.

"Good evening," Harry said politely.

Harry," Dumbledore greeted him. "Have a seat, please. You know everybody here with the exception of Mr. Kloves. He is the head of the ministry department that regulates dangerous creatures. All we are interested in Harry, is what you saw."

Harry nodded. "I can do that. Do you have a pensieve?"

"I do, and that is an excellent idea," Dumbledore said. "Now concentrate on the incident while I fetch one."

Harry did, and put his wand to the right temple and drew it out. He dropped it into the pensieve and sat back. Dumbledore tapped the side of it and the memory was projected out into the room and started to play. Everybody in there watched it carefully from the start to the end. Once the projection faded away Snape turned to Harry.

"What was that you did to his arm?" Snape asked. "What was the purpose of it?"

"I am curious myself," Dumbledore said.

"So am I," Lucius Malfoy said.

"It's a bit of muggle first aid called a tourniquet," Harry began, and then told them what it did and how it worked, Snape offering his left arm for the demonstration.

Lucius nodded, as he looked thoughtful. "So by using it you prevented my son from bleeding out."

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Then you did do the right thing then," he stated. "It appears that my son owes you a life debt. I thank you for his life."

"I did what I had to do, sir. Draco and I may not get along peacefully, but I couldn't stand by and not do anything," Harry said.

Lucius nodded once more. "Be as it may, the Honorable and Noble House of Malfoy extends it's thanks to House Potter."

"I wish him a speedy recovery," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you Mr. Potter. You are dismissed."

Harry inclined his head and left the office, getting the funny feeling that this situation was long from being over.

Harry found out later that Hagrid was required to keep Buckbeak penned up while the committee for regulating creatures was to meet and decide what to do with Buckbeak. In the meantime Harry had a new problem to deal with. Hermione was looking a bit tired of late and Harry was wondering if she was in trouble.

"I'm okay, Harry. I'm fine, really. Just working a bit harder than usual is all," she said. "Thank you for asking."

"Not a problem, Hermione. Just don't want to see you overwork yourself is all," Harry said as something distracted him.

When he turned back she was gone. Harry looked around for her but didn't see her anywhere. He frowned and grumbled under his breath at the way she had disappeared. He hoped she really wasn't in trouble. He knew she could handle herself thanks to the morning training sessions she did with him. Harry sighed and headed off to his next class. He crossed paths with Roger Davies on one of the stairs.

"Any word yet on the first game?" Harry asked.

"Definitely Gryffindor," Roger informed him. "Middle of October is all I know."

Harry and Roger got off at the third floor. "Okay. Any extra practices?"

"None right now, I think we are doing very well. We do have a strong team this year," Roger commented as he headed to his next class. "More later."

"There you are Mr. Potter," Flitwick said when Harry walked into charms. "I do need to speak to you after class."

"Ah, my favorite professor speaks!" Harry joked as people laughed. "Sure. So what are you planning on showing us today?"

Flitwick beamed. "I'm glad you asked, Mr. Potter! Today we will be discussing cheering charms. How to use them, when to use them, and the dangers of using them too much. Take your seats, please."

"Can we use them on a greasy bat?" someone piped up and people laughed, knowing who the person was that the voice was referring to.

Flitwick tried not to smile at that one but failed. "Oh, I suppose so."

Harry grinned as an idea came to him. This was going to be so much fun.

Sirius Black leaned back in his chair in a smaller room taking a break from all the writing he was doing. Surrounding him were stacks of financial reports and other things. House Black was in sad shape financial wise and Sirius was in the process of fixing things. It was part of the plan he had developed with Ragnock in terms of his will. He wanted to make sure everything was in good shape financial wise if and when a certain person inherited it all. He was not pleased with some of the reports he had seen and if the report on the condition of number 13 Grimmauld Place was to be believed Sirius was steaming mad. The goblins had reported that Dumbledore and his crew had taken over the house for his bird club. Sirius had paced the floor for a bit to give his anger a chance to cool down. Sirius looked up as Ragnock entered the room.

"You have heard about your mother's house," Ragnock stated.

Sirius nodded. "I have. Granted it wasn't my favorite place to be while I was growing up but it does belong to the Blacks."

"You do have other properties," Ragnock reminded him.

"Yes I do, and I have hatched a plan involving one of them," Sirius said. "I have every intention of moving the Black Library to that location first chance I get. There are books in the Black Library that I do not want Dumbledork getting his claws into. I need those books if I am to find something that will take out the Dark Tosser for good," Sirius said as he picked up a glass of scotch.

"We can help you with that," Ragnock said. "I can have a team of warriors and workers assist you with that."

Sirius smiled. "Thank you. I would appreciate that. I'll pay the going rate."

Ragnock nodded. "Now for some other news. You might have a hard time getting into Hogwarts as the ministry has sent dementors to Hogwarts. Some of them got a little too zealous and boarded the Hogwarts Express. A number of students were harmed while the rest were scared out of their socks. Dumbledore and a number of parents went to war against the Wizengamot and got all but twelve removed."

Sirius smiled. "I'll let you in on a secret. Dementors have no effect on animals. I can get in on the grounds in my dog form."

Ragnock looked surprised. "So they do have a weakness."

"Expecto Patronum also works on them as well," Sirius said.

"I'll have to remember that," Ragnock stated. "I am against the idea of your going out to Hogwarts, Sirius. They are looking for you."

Sirius sighed. "I know you are, old friend. I also know that you can't be helping me in the event that I am caught. Too much could go wrong for your people and I won't put you at risk. I'll be taking on all of the risk."

"Very well," Ragnock said. "I must insist that you go see a mutual friend of ours out in Knockturn Alley for a want that fits you better. I will see to the return of the one you took from the guard at Azkaban discretely. Be careful in there. There was a serious killing down there a few weeks ago. According to a friend I know three DE's were found dead along with four werewolf bodies minus their heads. Apparently silver is not the only way to kill them."

Sirius looked surprised by that. "Werewolves? In broad daylight? That's very unusual."

"I know. It was suggested that somebody found a way to turn them savage in daylight," Ragnock said.

"I'll watch myself," Sirius said.

Ragnock slid a box across the table to Sirius. "This is for you. A box of what muggles would call bullets. They are made out of pure silver."

Sirius nodded as he took the box. "Thanks. There's one particular werewolf I'd love to shoot and he goes by the name of Fenrir Greyback. He caused a friend of mine some serious pain in his life."

"And I know the friend you speak of. He is currently teaching defense at Hogwarts," Ragnock smiled.

Sirius brightened up. "A professor? Oh this is just too good to pass up!"

Ragnock sighed. "No doubt you are going to prank him. I still remember the one you pulled on me the last time we met."

"You liked it," Sirius said.

"After I got the glitter off me," Ragnock retorted.

"Well, you are a very important person, you need to stand out so that people can see your greatness," Sirius laughed.

"Not what I had in mind you barbaric human," Ragnock snapped.

Sirius could see the faint smile on his face.

"Well, you and I have to think of a prank worthy of a marauder with Dumbles as the target," Sirius grinned.

Ragnock crossed his arms and glared at Sirius. "Please don't tempt me."

Sirius gave him the pleading puppy dog eyes.

"The gods grant me mercy," Ragnock sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

Sirius grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Ragnock had the feeling this would be a good one and one to be long remembered.

Harry leaned back in his recliner as he relaxed in the Ravenclaw common room after a long day of classes. The year had gotten of to one hell of a start and Harry was hoping that things would settle down now that the Dementor business had been settled. The Malfoy situation had changed things for Hagrid, as he wasn't teaching Care of Magical Creatures anymore. The new instructor insisted on using Hagrid's hut for his class but Hagrid had shut that down immediately by telling the new instructor that he was not welcome anywhere near Hagrid's pens, barn, corrals, or the gardens. They had nearly come to blows but at the last moment the instructor backed off and had gotten an unused classroom up by the greenhouses and had built his own barn and pens just outside the classroom once Dumbledore stepped in to try to mediate the dispute. A number of students boycotted the class to show support for Hagrid. Hagrid had been touched by the show of support. Buckbeak was now confined to Hagrid's barn now that it was starting to get cold. Harry had crossed paths with Malfoy a few days later as the pale blond was headed into the great hall for dinner, his arm wrapped in bandages and resting inside a sling. Harry knew it was all an act by Draco to gain sympathy from people and Pansy was practically all over him cooing at him. Harry felt like heaving up.

"Hello Malfoy, how's the arm?" Harry asked politely as Snape hovered behind Malfoy, watching the exchange.

"It hurts," Malfoy snapped.

"Sorry to hear that," Harry said, keeping a neutral expression on his face. "I'm sure your family doctors are doing their best."

"My father has informed me of my debt to you Potter, for saving my life," he snarled. "I don't want to be in your debt, ever. A Malfoy bows to no one!"

Harry sighed and nodded. "You were in danger of bleeding out. I had to help you."

Malfoy glared at Harry.

"I wish you a speedy recovery," Harry said and then walked into the great hall.

He sat down at the Ravenclaw table and reached for a pitcher of iced tea and poured himself a tall glass of it and sipped at it until Hermione joined him at the table.

"Alright there Harry?" she asked.

Harry told her about the encounter with Malfoy.

Hermione sighed. "He'll never change. I suspect he will try to use this situation to his advantage, maybe gain revenge against Hagrid by getting Buckbeak killed or something."

"Be just like him," Harry said. "Hagrid won't take it well."

Hermione nodded. "Hagrid's been keeping to himself of late."

Harry glanced up at the head table. Hagrid's chair at the end was empty as it had been since the attack. Harry wondered if it was to protest the situation or it was something else entirely. The new instructor to the class sat there stiffly in his seat as he had his dinner not looking at anyone. Harry quietly ate and then sat there for a bit his mind wandering around examining stray thoughts and then putting them away. Harry was feeling a bit blue so he decided to go up to the room of requirement and play for a bit. Hermione saw him leave and decided to follow him. She managed to catch the door before it faded away and found herself in darkness. She moved forward and then stepped into what she knew was a bar. Turning to look around she saw Harry moving over to the small stage as a band suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She moved to a table in the back and sat down to watch Harry. He picked up a black and white Fender and strummed it a few times and than start in with something blue. She didn't know Harry could play guitar. She sat there and marveled at the music that just seemed to come out of him. It was slow, it was sad, and it was blue. Harry seemed to shut out everything around him as he played, the rest of the band keeping up with him. She recognized a lot of the Eric Clapton songs, others she didn't know, and with some of what she heard she wondered if Harry was creating the music. She had heard it said that sometimes a person's mood can dictate what they play and she was finding out just how true it was. She watched Harry move around the small stage, moving from one song to another without stopping, weaving the new song into the tail end of the last one. Harry had talent.

At some point she had closed her eyes and let the music take her on a trip wherever it was going as it washed over her. She wished she could record what she was hearing to play back later. She heard a noise in front of her and she opened her eyes to find Harry sitting there in front of her.

"Like what you're hearing?" he asked.

"Harry, that's the most amazing music I've ever heard. I didn't know you could play," she commented. "I do like it and I hope you never stop playing. You have talent."

"Can thank my Mum lily for that," Harry said. "I found a guitar in her trunk and felt moved to want to learn how to play it. Came so easy to me and I truly enjoy making the music. Caught me in one of my blue moods."

"Keep it up Harry. Use it to keep yourself grounded and sane through all of this," Hermione encouraged him.

"I intend to. I'd like the chance to play for the school sometime," Harry grinned.

"You'd leave them wanting more," Hermione laughed. "I hope you do get the chance someday."

"Be fun to," Harry sighed and then resumed his playing.

Hermione sat there as Harry tripped off on a slow blues solo as the band continued to back him. It was an evening that Hermione would never forget.

To Be Continued


	4. The Fun Begins

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 04

By David

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. JK Rowling owns Harry and company.

Notes: [] indicates Japanese spoken. These / indicates Parseltounge spoken.

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 04

'The Fun Begins'

Harry was in a slightly better mood the next day. Despite the dementors being at the school things appeared to be normal, whatever that was. At least nobody was trying to conspire against him this year. Ron Weasley was gone, pulled out of Hogwarts for his bad grades among other things by his parents. Draco Malfoy was now the only real problem Harry had to contend with. Dumbledore was in a league all his own. The old man hadn't really said anything about Harry's summer and that was because he was dealing with the Dementors that were surrounding Hogwarts due to the Black escape. Harry hoped that they would stay away from the school, as they were dangerous. Harry had first hand experience of them due to the incident on the train. At least he now had a defense against them and he trained hard to learn it and work the Expecto Patronum spell so he would have some kind of defense against them. Hermione's research into the spell produced another use for them, as they were capable of carrying messages from one person to another. Harry kept at it until he was able to produce it completely, and the fact that it was a stag, his father's animal form, gave him even more confidence in using the spell. Lupin had been impressed that Harry had it down in the first several weeks of Hogwarts. Seeing Harry produce the stag patronus encouraged the other kids to try harder to produce one and most of them succeeded a few weeks later. September had been a fairly quiet month after the opening day excitement. The next bit of excitement was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year the first week of October. It was open to third years and up, and the only way there was for the student to have a signed permission slip from the parent. However, Harry was emancipated and therefore he didn't need the signed slip. Dumbledore nearly ruined the day for Harry by trying to tell him he couldn't go there because he would be in danger if he did, and he could endanger the other students. Harry stood there and listened as Dumbledore tried to make Harry see it his way as a crowd of students looked on.

"I really wish you would stop trying to manipulate me," Harry sighed. "All of us are in danger here constantly. A cauldron in potions could go up. One of McGonagall's spells could backfire. We could get food poisoning. You could trip going down the stairs to your office. The twins could crash into each other in Quidditch practice. Anything could happen to anybody here. The likelihood of a DE coming after me in Hogsmeade is practically slim. So please give it a rest. If you are so worried about me you can come with us. Why are you so worried about me and not the others?"

Dumbledore glared at Harry before turning back into the castle as people applauded Harry. Harry turned to Hermione.

"So, shall we be off?" he asked her.

They set off with Neville and Luna joining them. It turned into a really nice day as the four friends wandered through the village taking in the sights and visiting a few places. Naturally Hermione had to stop into the bookstore there to see what they had to offer. Luna joined her while Harry and Neville went next door to a little pub and had tea while shooting pool. Harry had a run of luck before getting beat by a fifth year Hufflepuff. The four of them went over to the Three Broomsticks where they had lunch and discussed the dementor situation. Then it was back out to see more of the village before heading back to the castle. The rest of the day was taken up with Quidditch practice.

Sirius Black had finished with his business at Gringotts and was now headed to Hogwarts. He contemplated his plans and decided the best way to get onto the grounds was through his dog form as Dementors are unable to sense animals. Once he got onto the grounds, what next? He couldn't just stroll up to the front doors and just knock on the front doors.

"Hi there, I'm here for Peter Pettigrew who happens to be Ginny Weasley's rat. Let me have him and I'll be on my way."

He would barely get a toe in the door with that line. No, he needed to do some very discrete sneaking and peeking for this job. There was the possibility that Dumbledore had alerted the countless paintings that resided on every square inch of the walls inside the castle. He would need a way to charm the Fat Lady that guarded the entry to the Gryffindor tower. What if Remus Lupin happened by and recognized his dog form. Would he turn Sirius into Dumbledore? The odds of getting inside the castle were not very good for Mr. Black. He needed to do something to get at the damned rat. He growled in frustration as he tried to come up with a plan and failed. He decided to just show up there in his dog form and scout out the castle to see what kind of protections were in place in addition to the Dementors. He had lost his head over the deaths of Lily and James that night, he was not going to do it again. He would act like the professional Auror that he was supposed to be and do this right.

It was late Sunday afternoon that Remus Lupin found Harry in the DADA classroom working with a few people who wanted to learn Expecto Patronum. He stood there for a bit and watched Harry and then took his chair at the teacher's desk and watched for a few minutes more until they noticed him.

"Good afternoon, professor Lupin," someone spoke up.

Harry turned to see the man sitting there.

"You're doing a good job Harry. I think you are a natural at teaching," Lupin said. "It seems to be in your blood. Your mother spent some of her time helping others." Harry glanced at his watch and nodded as Lupin called for a house elf.

"We've been at this for two hours and I think they are getting better," Harry said.

"Harry, I need to go and get that essay for McGonagall done," one of the students said. "Mind if I take off?"

"Sure. Don't want to wear you out. Good luck with the essay," Harry said as the students all left.

Lupin lifted a cup towards Harry. "Tea? Got a few stories I can tell you about your parents. Been meaning to tell you a few of them for some time."

Harry grinned. "Sure. I've hoped you would tell me a few. If you have any pictured of them, can I make copies?"

"Yes, of course, Harry!" Lupin exclaimed. "Hagrid told me he had created a scrapbook with pictures for you."

"He did, and it's locked up tight inside my trunk. They are worth more to me than vaults full of gold," Harry said, taking the cup of tea from Lupin and sitting down.

Lupin sighed, and Harry saw that far away look in his eyes.

"Why your father asked me to be a friend I'll never know. He said to me once that I looked like I needed a friend and that was before he got to know me," Lupin said.

Harry glanced around the room for a moment and then turned back to the older man. "I know why. My father asked you to be a friend was because you needed one due to your furry problem that was keeping you from having any friends. It was why my Dad, Black, and Pettigrew became Animagi. It was so they could keep you company when you turned at the full moon."

Lupin nodded. "So you know."

"I found my parent's trunks at the Dursleys. Inside their trunks I found their journals and read them cover to cover because I wanted to know just what kind of people they were," Harry said. "Some of what I read bothered me."

"Finding out that one's father was… a bully when he was younger can be unsettling," Lupin said. "Your mother straightened him out when he first noticed him. They weren't the best of friends at first but eventually your Dad did change his ways once he saw how Lily rejected him. Once she was sure that your Dad had mellowed out quite a bit she started dating him. James was so taken with her he did change. He became a much better man."

At that moment the door opened and Snape entered, holding a smoking goblet in his hands. He glided up to them and placed it on the desk in front of Lupin.

"Thank you Severus," Lupin said with a nod of his head.

Snape looked at Harry for a brief moment and then back to Lupin.

"Are you filling his head with stories of his arrogant father, Lupin?" Snape hissed.

Lupin looked up into Snape's face. "I am telling him about his parents, yes. He has the right to know who they were."

Snape snorted at that. "Potter was an insufferable prat and an arrogant bully and by telling the boy of his father you are teaching him how to be the same way, Lupin."

Harry wanted to jump up and shut Snape up for that but he kept his cool and his seat. Snape's time would come someday.

"We all were, Severus. Boys who didn't know any better," Lupin sighed. "Some of us grew up, others didn't."

Lupin reached out for the goblet and drank whatever it was that was in there and set the empty goblet back down on the desk.

"While I may have not liked you back then, I have grown up some and realize that some of the things we did were not so nice, and I regret them. Regardless, Harry does have the right to know about his parents. However, Harry is nothing like his father. Harry is his own man and should be judged as such," Lupin said, his brown eyes cutting into Snape's black angry eyes.

Snape whirled around and stalked out, ending the confrontation.

Harry's mind spun from having witnessed the encounter. He wasn't sure what to think about the exchange between the two men. Harry decided it was best to file it away for later study as Lupin turned back to Harry.

"Wolfsbane. Professor Snape brews it for me because it is a potion that allows my human nature to remain in control when I transform. I will warn you now, Harry. It is not a sight for the faint at heart," Lupin said.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry you have to go through that every month."

Lupin smiled sadly. "Thank you Harry. I appreciate that."

Harry turned back to the conversation at hand as his mind went to work on the mystery that had been presented to him. If Snape didn't like Lupin, why brew him the Wolfsbane potion? Something wasn't quite right here. Harry wanted to ask and decided not to as he didn't want to cause any trouble.

"It's nearly time for dinner," Lupin said, snapping his pocket watch closed. "Best you go and join your house for dinner. We can continue this conversation for another time. I enjoyed telling you my stories of your parents, I do have more but they can wait for another day."

Harry nodded as he stood up. "Thank you for the tea, sir."

Harry left the classroom and headed down for dinner. He thought about what he had seen and decided it was something best left between them. He didn't like what Snape had said as it had been an insult against him. He felt a flash of anger against his father for having been a bully to Snape. Lupin had been right about one thing. Harry was nothing like his father, in looks or character. Snape so hated his father that it blinded him to the fact that Harry was a much different person. He knew that Snape would never let go of what he felt towards James Potter. Snape had transferred his hate and anger from James Potter to him, giving Snape a new target to hate and bully in revenge. Harry was sure he could deal with this by simply ignoring Snape except for when he was in that man's classroom. He sighed and headed down the stairs.

It was in the middle of dinner when an excited Colin Creevey came racing into the great hall and up to the head table.

"Professor McGonagall!" he called out breathlessly. "The Fat Lady's been attacked! She's missing!"

Gryffindor table cleared first, followed by Ravenclaw, as people went running for the entry to the Gryffindor Tower. The stairs were packed as people tried to get up them to go see for themselves. Then Harry heard the voice of Percy making his way through the crowd as he headed for the scene of the crime.

"Move aside, head boy coming through!" he called out arrogantly. "I'm head boy, coming through! Make way!"

Suddenly Harry found himself next to Snape and he looked at the man next to him.

"That's arrogance, sir. I don't do that," Harry said and then moved on, leaving Snape behind him with a surprised look on his face.

He managed to get close enough to see what happened and gaped at what he saw. There were deep slashes in the painting. Percy by now had gotten there and he stood there with his fists on his hips.

"Did anyone see anything?" he demanded.

Of course nobody had. The Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape arrived at the scene. Dumbledore strode forward and began to examine the damage as Snape went to the nearest painting and began asking questions. Harry listened to the talk going on around him and some of it was simply outlandish. He was able to see the damage done to the painting. Harry's first impression was that somebody had used a knife on the painting. And then the news swept through the crowd. The Fat Lady had been found in a painting somewhere in the dungeons below and she was scared. She was convinced to come back up and people grew quiet so they could hear what she had to say.

"It was him, headmaster!" she shrilled. "It was Sirius Black!"

Dumbledore silently groaned to himself as her words swept through the crowd watching.

"Demanded his way in he did!" she cried. "I said no but he was persistent! Pulled a big knife on me and demanded in! I said no and he attacked!"

Dumbledore said something to her and she disappeared. He turned to the waiting crowd.

"All of you are to return to the great hall. You will find sleeping bags there as all of you will be spending the night there while the teachers and staff search the castle. Mr. Weasley will be in charge," Dumbledore said as Percy puffed up importantly.

Harry groaned to himself knowing that Percy was going to be an insufferable prat now because of that. He hoped that something would happen to take all of the hot air out of the gaki (brat) that was now leading everybody back to the great hall. Hermione managed to fall in next to Harry.

"Your guess is good as mine," Harry sighed. "What would make him want to get into Gryffindor Tower?"

"He thought you were in there," Hermione said as a serious look crossed her face. "Given the fact that both of your parents were Gryffindors he thought you would be too. He never thought that you could be someplace else."

They went into the great hall to find it having changed. There were chairs and couches scattered about the room. Harry took an overstuffed chair in one of the corners and sat down, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny joining them. Percy did come round to see them sitting there and Ginny glared at him.

"Stop pretending to be a big shot or I will write mother and tell her that you are acting like an idiot stuffed shirt prat, or would my bat bogey hex chill you out?" Ginny snarled at Percy.

Harry nearly laughed out loud as Percy immediately deflated and slunk away from them.

"Nice going, Ginny," Harry complemented her.

Ginny grinned. "Percy has a tendency to try and act like he is better than everybody else. He knows he can't pull that act with me and he knows I will write to mother."

Ginny was acting much more confident than she ever had been and she was looking very well since she had started her second year.

"Dr. Baden has been doing me a world of good," Ginny explained. "I've been seeing him once a week since I got back here. One of professor Dumbledore's smarter moves was to hire him to be the school counselor and the Muggle Studies instructor. He's really great. I've sent a few of the other kids to talk to him. He has a way of getting into your head and making you think. No he doesn't hand me the keys to every door so to speak, but he very vaguely hints as to where I might find them and lets me go. I've learned more about myself in the last few weeks than I ever had before."

"That's good, Ginny. You seem a lot more confident and sure of yourself and that's always a good thing," Harry said.

There was a commotion up front of the great hall and they turned to see what it was. It was Fred and George taking advantage of the situation as usual and doing a comedy routine about teachers, making the other kids in the hall laugh out loud at the jokes they were cracking and at the impressions of the various teachers. Harry smiled and turned back to his little group and continued the conversation.

"Just Fred and George being themselves as usual," Ginny smiled. "They always manage to take advantage of every situation that comes their way."

"Those two would be a hit in show business," Harry said.

Ginny sighed. "That's where they have a difference of opinion with Mum. She wants them to go to work with the Ministry like Dad. They don't, and want to open a joke shop. Until they come of age at seventeen, they can't do anything."

"Then tell them to lay low and be cool until then. They can do what they want. I've been watching the Daily Prophet for the last two years and I can say with certainy that I'm not impressed with them at all. But that's my opinion," Harry said.

"An opinion that a lot of people tend to share with you Harry," Hermione sighed. "But for the moment they are the best form of government we have."

"What if you were the Minister of Magic?" Neville asked.

Harry grinned. "Hypothetically? I'd certainly change things. But I don't want to be Minister of Magic. I like being myself. I'm seriously thinking of being a teacher. Professor Lupin thinks I'd be good at it."

"You would be, Harry. I'm sure of it," Hermione said.

The conversation would have continued all night but Percy announced bedtime and the chairs and couches gave way to big puffy overstuffed sleeping bags. Harry got into his, a blue one with shimmering gold and silver stars on his while Hermione had a rainbow colored one and Neville got one with a jungle motif on his. People settled down and eventually went to sleep as Percy continued to prowl the great hall.

Harry emerged from the shower rooms in the Ravenclaw tower the next morning. He had slept fairly well despite being in the sleeping bag and not in his bed in his dorm. Harry was in a very good mood having woken up early and finding Percy splayed out in Dumbledore's throne like chair up at the head table head back snoring loudly as he drooled all over the right side of his face. Harry had gone down to the war room in his trunk and deposited the memory of Percy into his pensieve and then got photographs of the sight. He had stacks of the pictures ready to go. He stuck one to the bulletin board in the common room on his way out to breakfast. He stuck another one to the bulletin board by the doors to the great hall and used a sticky charm to ensure that Percy couldn't get it off there. The laughter started as people watched Harry post it. Harry handed out a few and they began the rounds of the great hall. Harry propped up a much larger picture of Percy against the goblet where Percy usually sat. Percy strutted in acting very important and the snickers got louder as people spotted Percy. He went to his usual seat and saw why people were grinning at him. He grabbed the picture and tore it up immediately.

"Who is responsible for this attack on me?" Percy yelled.

Harry rose and smiled at Percy. Percy rushed over to him and got into Harry's face.

"A year's detention with me and a loss of one hundred points should teach you to respect your betters Potter," Percy growled.

"Mr. Weasley," the calm voice of professor Flitwick sounded from behind him.

Harry and Percy turned to see professor Flitwick standing there on the Ravenclaw house table looking calm and collected even though Harry could see the mirth in the man's eyes. He had his arms crossed in front of him and people backed away a bit but continued to watch the three of them.

"I am canceling the year's detention and repealing the hundred point loss," Flitwick began. "You are to report to me at my office at your morning break and the both of us shall discuss this situation. I will be talking to Madame McGonagall and informing her of this. You are to stay away from Mr. Potter. Dismissed."

Percy spun round on his heel and stormed out of the great hall as Flitwick shook his head.

"Don't let him get to you, Harry. If anything, Mr. Weasley is full of hot air. He has no bite to his bark. I thought the prank was fairly tame," Flitwick said before he headed back to his place at the head table.

Harry resumed his place at the house table and reached for his mug of coffee and the Daily Prophet. He glanced over the front page before starting in on his breakfast. There wasn't much in the paper that interested him other than the Quidditch scores, stock quotes, and the comics. Harry passed the paper on to anyone who was interested in reading it and finished off his breakfast. He then headed to his first class of the day.

McGonagall held Harry back at the end of transfigurations. Harry had a feeling he knew why and kept his seat as McGonagall approached him.

"Mr. Potter, I had conversations with Professor Flitwick and Mr. Weasley this morning regarding something you did. I would like to hear your side of it," she said.

Harry nodded to that. "Simple. When I woke up this morning I found Percy asleep in Dumbledore's chair up at the head table. I took advantage of it and got a picture of him there and made copies of it. Nothing more than that, a little poke at him, all in fun. There was no ill intent behind it."

McGonagall nodded. "Then Mr. Weasley did over react to it. I will speak to him once more then."

"One of the things I learned sometime ago is that a person should be able to take a joke towards him that was done in fun and be able to laugh at it as well. I saw no harm in it," Harry said.

McGonagall handed Harry a pass to his next class. "You are right about that, Mr. Potter. Here's a pass to your next class."

Arithmancy was his next class and Harry was glad of that as Snape was most likely to give him grief over the pass. Harry handed over the note and took his seat next to Hermione and the class got started from there.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him first chance she got.

Harry nodded as he glanced at the page in his textbook. "McGonagall just wanted to hear my side of the story was all. I'm not in trouble."

A Ravenclaw on Harry's left side nodded. "McGonagall may be a strict teacher, but she's fair. She's willing to listen to people to hear their side of things before passing judgment. Gave me a fair shake a time or two."

Another Ravenclaw behind Harry spoke up. "Don't forget the practice after school today, Potter."

"Thanks for the reminder. Our first game is with Hufflepuff house on Saturday," Harry said as he looked up at the board.

"Should be a great one," Hermione said.

The Ravenclaws in the room grinned at that.

Saturday dawned bright and clear but cold. It was a week before Halloween and the weather suddenly changed going freezing cold nearly overnight just after the Sirius Black attack. Harry brushed up on his warming spells and cast them on his sweats before going out to practice. He taught them to the rest of the team and they were happy to know what they were and how to use them. Today they were going to come in handy as it was cold out there. Roger Davies joined Harry on the bench as Harry sat there after getting into uniform.

"All right there, Harry?" he asked.

Harry turned to Roger and nodded. "Yip. How about you?"

"Ready to go," he said. "Word is the Hufflepuffs are fired up and ready to go."

"Good. By the numbers, how we got it all planned, and do your thing. Should be an easy game," Roger said.

Harry stood up and stretched feeling things go pop. Roger moved off to talk to somebody else and Harry went to retrieve his broom. He went to the door and looked outside. As he did so, he noted a large black dog by the bushes. It seemed to be staring intently at Harry and he wondered why. He headed back inside just as Roger called to him. There was a quick briefing and then they headed out onto the pitch. Harry glanced back at the bushes where the dog had been but it wasn't there. Harry turned his attention back to the game just as Hooch blew the whistle to start the game. Harry forgot about the dog once the game started and the various Quidditch balls flew upward. Harry focused on looking for the Snitch as he flew around the pitch area. Then he saw the dog once more, but this time it had moved to a pot underneath the stands and was sitting on it's haunches watching Harry flying round the stadium. Harry wondered why the dog was watching him and not anyone else. He shook his head to clear it and started paying attention to what was going on. As most Quidditch games go, this one was nearly tame in comparison to the other ones Harry had been in. In fact, it was getting boring and the people in the stands looked like they were ready to drop off to sleep. As Harry went into a right turn above the Ravenclaw goal, he realized the temperatures were falling and it was really getting cold now. Harry looked up and saw why. The dozen Dementors that were guarding Hogwarts were moving in. This was not good. People were beginning to notice as Harry headed back down to the ground but one of them moved in on him and Harry immediately took another direction. He was definitely beginning to feel the freezing cold and the noise of the crowd was beginning to fade out, like someone was turning down the volume on the TV set. Harry tried another direction but got cut off. No matter which direction Harry went in a dementor would pop up in front of him. Harry managed to get a glimpse of the dog underneath the stands and noted the look of horror and fear on it's face. He made a mental note of that as he gripped his broomstick a bit tighter as he noted the blackness starting to creep in from around the edges of his vision. And then he simply slid off his broom as his body refused to obey his commands. He blinked and didn't react as the ground rushed up towards him. Everything went black.

He snapped to with a start. He blinked at the white above him, as he lay on his back on something comfortable. He wondered if he had died and was in heaven. He turned his head to the right and saw a curtain with the Hogwarts logo on it.

"I'm in the hospital," he said aloud.

He struggled to sit up and managed it. He looked round and discovered he really was in the Hogwarts hospital.

[What the hell happened]? Harry said out loud.

He swung his feet out of the bed so that he was sitting on the edge of it. He noted the only thing he was wearing were his black skintight shorts that he favored when working out. He reached up to rub his face. He got off the bed and went into the bathrooms at the back of the hospital. He looked in the mirror and didn't see any damage. He walked out of there only to come face to face with Madame Pomfrey.

"There you are Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed in relief. "I thought you had left."

Harry smiled. "And miss saying hello to you?"

Pomfrey glared at Harry. "You are not being funny, Mr. Potter. Back to bed please."

Harry went back to bed and got into it. She waved her wand over him and nodded.

"Right. The headmaster wishes to speak with you. I shall contact him," she said and headed back to her office.

Harry knew that it wouldn't be long before the word got around that he had woken up. He heard the doors open up and then footsteps coming towards him. Hermione peeked around the edge of the curtain to see him sitting up and smiling at her. She flew around the curtain and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry! You're okay!" she exclaimed.

Harry returned the hug then patted her on the back. She let go and stepped back just as Dumbledore appeared.

"Harry, the moment you slid off your broom my heart literally stopped!" Hermione began. "I thought…"

"All of us thought you were going to hit the ground," Roger Davies said as he appeared. "Nearly everybody in Ravenclaw house had their wands out, half of them casting Expecto Patronum, the other half casting Wingardium Leviosa to try and save you. Professor Dumbledore's Patronum was quite the sight."

"It was a goat," Hermione said with awe in her voice.

Dumbledore nodded somberly. "There were a few good ones, Miss Granger's owl patronus the best one I've seen from a third year. Your housemates were much more successful with the levitation charm as they saved you from grievous harm. I have awarded Ravenclaw House with one hundred points."

"I will have to thank them then," Harry said. "I have to know, what made them break post? I thought they had to remain on post before being properly relieved?"

Dumbledore turned and conjured up some comfortable chairs before sitting down.

Once everybody was comfortable, Dumbledore turned to Harry. He stroked his beard for a moment to organize his thoughts.

"You are aware of what the dementors do, having experienced their abilities before," Dumbledore began as Harry nodded.

"Good. The dementors feed on the unfortunate soul on nearly a regular basis. These particular ones have not fed on negative emotions for some time and they simply were driven to find a soul and feed. Seeing you in the air they saw you as opportunity and went after you, Harry. I must confess at feeling fear when they appeared and began to chase you. As there were a dozen of them they had you surrounded and unable to escape. You succumbed to their power and fell off your broom. That's when Ravenclaw house reacted to the threat to your life," Dumbledore stated.

"Then I owe them my thanks," Harry stated.

"Those dementors have been sent back to Azkaban in exchange for another unit of them," Dumbledore said and Harry had the feeling that Dumbledore wasn't happy about that. "I am glad that you are going to be okay. Madame Pomfrey wishes to make sure that there are not any lasting harmful effects from the dementors so you will have to remain here for the rest of the day."

"Che (damn)," Harry sighed.

Dumbledore smiled and Harry suddenly knew the old man knew Japanese.

He didn't react to that sudden revelation as Hermione and Roger looked at Harry in confusion at what he had just said.

"It won't be so bad, Harry. You won't be bothered here until you leave in the morning," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry had to agree with that. He really didn't want to deal with so many questions about what happened.

"What happened to my broom?" Harry asked Roger.

Roger sighed and placed a bag on Harry's lap that contained what looked like a completely trashed broom.

"Kuso (shit)!" Harry exclaimed when he saw it.

He examined what was left of the broom.

"It flew into the Whomping Willow," Roger explained.

"Kuso," Harry sighed.

Everybody knew about the Whomping Willow. It was a tree that was a living tree that would lash out at anything and everybody that got too close to it. Story on it was that it had been on the school grounds for the last fifty years or so and had a nasty temper. Everybody avoided it after a student lost his left eye to it after being challenged to dash in, touch the trunk of the tree, and dash out to safety. Nothing bothered it, not even the birds that lived in the other trees on the grounds. Harry sighed as he looked at the remains. He discovered that a part of the handle was still intact, the words 'Nimbus 2001' written in gold script on it. He pulled it from the bag and looked it over.

"Harry, if you'll let me, I can trim off the splinters and leave it on your bed if you want to keep that bit of it," Roger suggested.

"Please," Harry said, handing it over. "The rest of it can be tossed."

Roger took it from Harry as he lay back against the stack of pillows behind him.

"I think we should let Harry get his rest," Dumbledore said as he stood up.

Hermione and Roger stood up and the fancy chairs disappeared.

"I'll see you in the morning," Roger said and took his leave.

Dumbledore followed Roger out the door as Harry and Hermione watched. Harry looked towards the office where Madame Pomfrey was.

"I think Dumbledore knows Japanese," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Very possible, unless he has a translating charm working for him or he is wearing something that translates languages for him."

"I'll have to be careful around him then," Harry sighed.

"Please. We can't let you fall into his claws," Hermione said. "I do have to go, I have an essay yet to write."

"Thanks for coming, Hermione. I'll see you at breakfast," Harry said and watched her leave the hospital.

Pomfrey suddenly appeared next to Harry and waved her wand over him and nodded. Harry lay back on the pillows and sighed. It didn't take long for him to doze off.

Sirius Black was pissed. First there was his big mistake in attacking the picture that guarded Gryffindor tower. He had been so sure that he would be able to get in. Getting into the castle as a dog had been easy. The front doors weren't the only entry into the castle. There were other smaller doors that led into the castle. Sirius managed to access a much smaller door in a place that was rarely used. From there he had worked his way to Gryffindor tower and made the attempt to get in which failed spectacularly. He barely got his furry butt out another door. The second thing that pissed him off even more was the dementors attacking Harry. Watching Harry fall off his broom had damn near given him a heart attack. He breathed a sigh watching Ravenclaw house react by pulling their wands and those who had cast the levitating spell on Harry while the rest tried Expecto Patronum on the dementors. If he ever discovered a spell to kill them off he would teach it to Harry so he could use it against them. That received a spot on his priority list of things to do when free. He paced around the cave he was in debating his next course of action. He wondered if he should have Ragnock approach Harry and talk to him. He had discovered the cave way back in his school days here at Hogwarts and told James and Remus about it. Peter never knew about it because he hadn't joined them quite yet. As boys the world over when they find a great hiding place they had furnished the cave with various bits of furniture and other things. One of his first tasks when he got there was to clean it up and replace things with better and that worked. Getting the Wizarding wireless had been one of the better things found and taken. He had sneaked into Hogsmeade and raided the back of a store and carried off a bit of food and now he was running out. He would have to go back into Hogsmeade to forage for more food, and the sooner the better. In the meantime he needed to make his current food supply last. He sighed as he finally got tired of his pacing and went to the chair he had in a corner and sat down. He piled a few blankets over him to keep warm with as it was getting bitter cold. He needed some camping supplies and he still had a pile of money left over. He decided to get the hell out of the cave and try to get a tiny house on the edge of Hogsmeade to live in while he tried to get to Harry and locate Peter the rat. Having made that decision Black drifted off to sleep. Any place would be better than this freezing cold cave!

Harry was unaware of all that as he got up the next morning. He left a note for Pomfrey when he wasn't able to find her and headed back to Ravenclaw. He went down into his trunk and went through his usual morning routine of working out and then going into the shower. Harry didn't mind the open shower area as it gave him the chance to scope out the other guys as boys the world over have countless times since the dawn of time. He took the chance and took it in hand for some much needed relief and got it. Young Kevin Entwhistle arrived in the shower room while Harry was using a towel to dry off. He glanced up and the firstie.

"Good morning," he greeted the young blond.

"Hey, you got out of the hospital!" the youngster cheered.

Harry nodded. "Yup. Madame Pomfrey said I was just fine."

Harry pulled on his shorts and headed back to his dorm room to get dressed. Harry went to his trunk and pulled out a polo shirt, a thick dark blue sweater, briefs, jeans, and his hiking boots. He got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Since it was Sunday and no classes, Harry liked to dress casual. On the way down various people greeted him until he met Malfoy down on the main floor out in front of the great hall.

"Have fun flying with the dementors yesterday, Potter?" Malfoy called out as he smirked at Harry.

"It was okay," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Draco stepped in closer and dropped his voice quite a bit so nobody would hear his next words to Harry. Harry had the feeling that Snape was in the shadow cast by the suit of armor by the doors to the great hall.

"Too bad you didn't go splat, Potter. We wouldn't have to be bothered by you ever again," Malfoy snarled.

Harry stared at Draco for a few minutes. "Sorry to have disappointed you old boy."

Harry continued on into the great hall leaving Draco behind. Harry took his place at the Ravenclaw table and sat down for breakfast. The Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet carried the news of his narrow escape from death as one Rita Skeeter reported it. He barely glanced at the article and then passed on the paper to the next person. Harry liked his life far too much to kick off now. He had a lot he wanted to do with his life and he was just getting started on that list.

To Be Continued


	5. Broom Troubles

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 05

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. JK Rowling does.

Author Notes: these marks [] indicate Japanese spoken

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 05

'Broom Troubles'

Harry looked around as he slipped out the main doors of the castle out into the cold freezing afternoon. He stuck to the shadows as he moved a long the castle walls. He paused for a moment to check his tail to make sure nobody was following him. He moved from shadow to shadow as he headed to the nearby greenhouse. He paused once more before entering the gardens. Still nobody saw him. He entered the gardens and headed to the greenhouse where the various flowers were grown. Neville had really outdone himself as he proved himself a master at growing things. Neville had informed him of a bed of roses he had been growing of late as the rose petals were going to be needed for various potions. Harry only needed six of them for where he was going. He entered the greenhouse where Neville had told him where the roses were growing. Harry blinked at the sight of them. There were rows of the various colored roses growing big and tall. Harry made a mental note to ask Neville just what he fed them to produce such big roses. Harry approached one of the worktables and acquired a pair of gloves and a pair of snips. He went up and down the rows until he settled on the six best ones he wanted, a pair of reds, a pair of yellows, and a pair of whites. He took them back to the worktable and created a pair of bouquets to take with him. He carefully wrapped them after casting a preservation spell on them and tucked them into his black trench coat. His mission to the rose garden accomplished, he slid out of the warm greenhouse and back out into the freezing cold. Harry closed up his trench coat after reapplying the warming spell to the inside of it. Harry allowed his senses to search the grounds before him. Deciding it was safe to move out, Harry headed for the front gates of Hogwarts using the various trees, bushes, and plants for cover. He made it to the front gates without incident and walked out of Hogwarts. Harry moved into the trees by the gates and apparated directly to Godric's Hollow. He appeared in an alley across the street from the cemetery and stood there for a time just to observe things. His senses told him there was no threat of any kind in there so he walked across the street and entered the cemetery.

Harry took his time as he walked towards his parent's graves. The day was overcast and the dark clouds above him hinted at snow. There was ice crunching underneath his feet and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before it did snow. Hopefully he would be back at Hogwarts before it did snow. He walked down the path towards the back of the cemetery where he knew the Potter Family crypts were. It didn't take him long to find it. The small black iron gates opened as he approached them. Harry knew they were spelled to open for anyone with Potter blood. Anyone else would have to be invited in. Harry paused as he took in the sight of so many flowers stuck or tied to the small fence that surrounded the Potter burial grounds. The sight of so many tributes touched something deep inside Harry. He knew that people had not forgotten his parents, that their memory would last for as long as people remembered them and continued to come and pay tribute to them. Harry continued on into the Potter burial grounds. He approached his parent's gravesites and stood there for a time as he gazed at the tombstones that marked their final resting place. He reached inside his trench coat to retrieve the roses he had in there. He stepped forward and laid one on his father's grave and then the second one on his mother's grave. He stood up and stepped back. Harry sighed and then began to tell them what had been happening in his life since he had seen them last. As he talked to them Dumbledore was moving behind him under the disillusion spell. He had come here for the same purpose as Harry, to pay his respects even though he knew that he was somewhat responsible for their demise even though he didn't cast the killing curse on them. He kept telling him it all was for the Greater Good. He wished he had cast a listening spell on the tombstones so he could find out what Harry was saying. He looked away for just a second to make sure he wasn't going to step on something that would alert Harry to his presence and when he looked back Harry was gone. He mentally cursed himself for having looked away. What he didn't know was that Harry had been aware of his being there the moment he walked up to his parent's final resting place.

Dumbledore was the last thing on Harry's mind as he had suddenly become aware of killing intent that had been directed at him. Harry reacted as he was trained to do, start moving to get out of there if he was able to. Harry moved cautiously around the various tombstones and crypts, having realized that he wasn't going to be able to apparate out as something was blocking him from trying to. He was not happy about having to fight his way out. He approached the small chapel that stood between him and the gates to the cemetery. Then suddenly they were there, four of them in their black cloaks and white masks. All four of them drew their wands. Harry continued to move, going for shirikins as he walked towards them, knowing full well if he drew his wand and used magic to defend himself, the ministry and Dumbledore would know. Harry moved behind a stand of trees and then popped out of the shadow of a larger tree and attacked. The four DE's didn't expect that and were surprised by Harry's actions. They reacted just a bit too late, the first one going down as a pair of shirikins appeared in his neck, the poison on the razor sharp points going to work. Harry lunged forward, his hands extended as he attacked, the razor sharp blades hidden in between his fingers cutting into the next DE as the DE tried to backpedal. Harry moved past him going for the third one as his right hand brushed against the throat of the second DE the blades in between the fingers of his right hand opening up the DE's throat. The second DE stumbled backwards, his hands grabbing at his throat trying to keep from bleeding out. He fell as he tripped over a grave. Harry kept on going, his left hand coming up to push the third one backwards, to knock him off balance and into the fourth one. The blades in between his left fingers dug into the chest of the third DE as Harry introduced the toe of his right black dress boot into the groin of the fourth DE making that one squeak as he doubled over, grabbing his nuts. Harry's right hand came up and brushed across the fourth DE's face, cutting it open as he went past the two of them. Harry stopped on the proverbial dime and spun around, bringing up his right boot, the point connecting with the left side of the fourth DE's face, breaking the man's jaw, the loud crack echoing loudly through the cemetery. Harry continued the spin, his right hand reaching out and the blades that were hidden in between the right hand fingers slid through the throat of the third DE as Harry completed the turn, his left hand coming up and brushing across the throat of the fourth DE as the man was starting to move once more having recovered from Harry's attack. The slim razor blades that were hidden in between the left fingers opened up the left side of that DE's neck, sliding through the major blood vein. Blood flew as Harry moved out of the way and into the shadows of the tiny chapel. Harry was out of there and into the shadows of the building across the street of the cemetery before the bodies had a chance to drop. Harry immediately apparated out of there and back to Hogwarts before Dumbledore had the chance to even react. The battle had lasted just mere seconds, not even a full minute and yet it had seemed like hours to Dumbledore. The old man stood there and studied the bodies that were bleeding out. He had seen Harry at his parent's graves. He never saw who the killer was. Harry wasn't there anymore. Someone else had been there. Were they stalking Harry as well? Did they kill the DE's because they wanted Harry for themselves? Dumbledore knew he would never know for sure.

Dumbledore looked up as Harry entered his office in the late afternoon. He had spent a few hours out there with the Aurors as they investigated the killings. Harry had a feeling what Dumbledore wanted to discuss with him. He made sure his mental defenses were at condition red and on full alert.

"Good afternoon sir," Harry nodded to Dumbledore as he scratched Fawkes on the top of his head, the bird trilling in pleasure.

"Ah, Fawkes loves to get attention and I don't always give him enough of it," Dumbledore said as he beamed at Harry.

"The phoenix is one of my favorite birds," Harry informed Dumbledore. "I have a book or two on them. Fascinating reading."

Harry took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk a moment later and prepared himself for the confrontation he knew was about to happen.

"Harry, I must ask, were you at Godric's Hollow earlier today?" Dumbledore asked the first question.

"I was," Harry replied. "I went there to pay my respects to my parents as I usually do on Halloween. Did you see all of the tributes to them? I was very touched by them. Nice to know my parents haven't been forgotten."

"I did, Harry. I was moved as well," Dumbledore agreed.

"I would have stayed longer but I heard a commotion up by the tiny chapel and decided to get out of there so I didn't see anything, just heard something. Can't tell you what it sounded like. Sorry sir," Harry said.

"You did the right thing in getting out of there, Harry. I heard it as well and went to investigate. I was there to pay my respects to your parents and my late sister. The commotion turned out to be a pair of drunks arguing over a bottle of drink," Dumbledore said as he reached for his cup of tea.

Harry knew he was lying. Those four DE's weren't no drunks arguing over a bottle. Those DE's were there for a reason, to either kill him or to desecrate the graves.

"Doesn't anybody have any respect for those who have moved onward anymore?" Harry sighed as he shook his head. "Arguing over a bottle. Disgraceful."

"I agree Harry. They were handed over to the Aurors who arrived in response to my call for assistance. They will be dealt with," Dumbledore stated.

"Good. Perhaps they will get the help they need," Harry said.

"I am sure they shall see the error of their ways," Dumbledore agreed. "There's always hope for a person to change."

"Is there going to be a feast to celebrate Halloween?" Harry asked.

"Yes there is. I do believe that professor Flitwick is in charge of decorating the great hall," Dumbledore informed Harry. "There will be a costume contest as well."

"I should go down and see if I can help," Harry said rising from his chair.

"Please do, Harry. I am sure Professor Flitwick would welcome the help," Dumbledore nodded as Harry headed to the door.

"Harry, your parents were good people. Keep them alive in your heart, Harry. They have not left you even though they have passed on. They will always be there for you, especially in the times when you need them the most," Dumbledore's voice reached him and Harry paused for a moment to consider them.

He turned to the old man and nodded. "I'll remember that sir."

And then Harry was gone.

The Halloween feast did lift his spirits. He appeared in the Ravenclaw common room in his formal kimono with the wings and people flocked around him to look.

"This is what I wear to the major festivals in Japan," Harry informed people.

"Where are your swords?" someone asked.

"Back home in Japan," Harry said.

A girl pointed to the fan he had tucked in the belt where his swords would normally be. "Is that why you have the fan in the belt instead?"

Harry nodded. "It is. It is an old one, about a hundred years old."

Harry opened it to show off the fan. It did look very old and it had kanji on it.

"What does it say?" Kevin Entwhistle asked.

"Long life and prosperity," Harry said as professor Flitwick arrived.

People grinned as the professor was wearing an English schoolboy outfit.

"Nice costume sir," Harry complemented him.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I like yours," Flitwick said. "Now if all of you are ready we shall head down."

They did and Harry met Hermione in front of the doors to the great hall. She was wearing what looked like hospital scrubs. Harry grinned at her.

"Your Mum's old scrubs?" he asked.

"They are, and you look great, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

They headed inside and the great hall was well decorated. Dumbledore beamed at everyone once he had their attention.

"Welcome to the Halloween Feast!" he called out. "Do have a good time!"

They did, and the band that Dumbledore had hired was a good one. Harry danced with Hermione a few times and with a few of the other girls as well. The evening went well, everybody having a good time. It would be one of Harry's most pleasant memories that would carry him through the bad times in the future.

It did snow that night, and Hogwarts woke up to a snow covered world. Harry went out walking in the snow as he had things to think about and he needed a bit of time to himself. He needed to prepare for the upcoming disposition regarding Buckbeak's situation. Harry was surprised that it had taken so long for the ministry to get around to it. Buckbeak had been confined to a pen out at Hagrid's and the hippogriff had taken to it fairly well. Another situation Harry now had to deal with was the pressure from Roger Davies to get a new broom. People were constantly pestering him about his dragging his heels in getting another broom. Harry really didn't know anything about brooms and getting another one wasn't high on his list of things to do. He got unexpected help from Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor team. Harry didn't know Oliver Wood very well other than the fact that the man had Quidditch on the brain badly.

"Hello Harry," the seventh year Gryffindor said, sitting down next to him at the Ravenclaw house table during lunch mid November.

Harry turned to face Oliver. "Hi Wood, what's up?"

"Not much, Harry. Heard you were having trouble getting another broom," Oliver said. "Thought I could help you out."

Harry sighed and Oliver caught the expression on Harry's face.

"Relax, Harry. I had the feeling that you don't know too much about brooms so I got a catalog here that rates different brooms for the Quidditch player. I marked a few of them that I thought might interest you. My advice to you is to read the book carefully. Look at the photos and read the descriptions for each one and pick ten that interest you the most. Study those and then narrow it down to at least three, and then pick the one that seems to appeal to you the most. I did that for the broom I've got now. My uncles got together and helped me buy it. I hope this helps you Harry," Oliver said.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Oliver hadn't tried to sell him on a particular broom.

"Thanks Oliver," Harry said, taking the catalog. "I'll have a go at this. You were right when you said I didn't know too much about brooms. This will make a great research project during the Christmas Holidays."

"Glad to have helped you Harry. Good luck," Oliver said and then headed off to the Gryffindor house table.

Harry turned his attention to the book and thumbed through it noting the different brooms shown in there. He slid the book into his pack and then turned his attention back to lunch. He wasn't in a hurry to do anything about it now. He would have plenty of time during the upcoming Christmas Holiday to deal with it. He had other things to worry about at the moment.

By the time the next Hogsmeade visit came round in December, Harry was more than ready for a break. All of the pressure from working in class, people hounding him about brooms, Snape, Malfoy, and dealing with the Aurors who were there at the castle wanting to know if Black had contacted him was getting way too much. Harry was ready to go screaming out the main doors. He simply had to get out of there and going to Hogsmeade was the solution. Harry bundled up warm and as he passed through the Ravenclaw common room, he found a group of third years and up getting ready to go out. He told them what the incantation was for the warming spell and told then to cast it on the shirts and pants prior to putting on the really heavy winter cloaks before going out and it should keep you warm up to six hours. Flitwick awarded him twenty points for that one. Harry headed out of the castle and found groups of the first and second years playing in the snow. He paused long enough to show a few of the firsties how to throw snowballs, a second year girl how to make snow angels, and inspected several snow forts. He had to smile at the creativity of some of them. He judged a few of the snow people, and suggested creating a class with Dumbledore teaching. That idea went over big with the firsties and they set to work. Harry continued on to the front gates and out of them. He got on the path going into Hogsmeade and took his time walking into the town. He wasn't in any hurry to get there. He wanted to take his time and enjoy the scenery. The snow covering everything and dripping off the trees looked beautiful and he felt his spirit and soul start to relax. He paused to watch a squirrel sit up on a branch and look at him for a few minutes and then scamper off. Harry continued on his way.

The first building of the town came into view as he rounded the corner. Harry walked up to it to discover it was a clothing store. Harry went inside to browse and discovered it sold seasonal clothes. Harry glanced at what appeared to be a bunch of hats in racks by the heavy overcoats and checked them out. The black fedora caught his attention and he tried it on to discover it was a perfect fit. Harry got it and then on a whim bought ones for Ichiro, Miyoshi, Hamura, Kazuya, Hiroshi, and Kotake. He found the perfect hat for Shizune, a fashionable hat perfect for winter. That took care of the first of the Christmas gifts for his family, and there were more that he had planned on getting. Harry shrunk them down and slid them into his backpack. Harry spent most of the day wandering round Hogsmeade looking to see what there was to see. He did get a few things for Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville. Can't forget friends. Harry was getting hungry so he headed into the Three Broomsticks for something hot to eat. Sitting in a corner booth he had ordered a bowl of the hot chili with beans and cheese. Certainly warmed up his insides. He was sitting sideways in the booth with his legs stretched out on the seat and his back to the wall and was enjoying a mug of hot tea when people sat down in the booth to the right of him. He recognized the voices as belonging to McGonagall, Fudge, and Rosemerta, the lady who owned the Three Broomsticks. The conversation they had told Harry something he already knew from having read the past issues of the Daily Prophet regarding one Sirius Black so what they said came of no surprise to him. But they did talk about an incident that allegedly happened at the Potter wedding involving the Dursleys, Sirius Black having pranked Vernon and Vernon threatening death to them and Black had sneered at the man and said something that sounded like 'that will be my pleasure' or something to that effect. Then a year later, just after Sirius had Harry out for the evening for trick or treating, the Dark Lord had attacked the Potters.

"He'll be executed once we find him," Fudge said. "We'll avenge the Potters."

Harry slid out of the booth he had been in surprising all three of the adults. Harry looked at the three of them.

"Black will be my pleasure," he said softly. "I will avenge the honor of my parents, not you, nor the dementors."

He turned and slid back into his heavy coat, put his fedora back on, grabbed his pack and left, Fudge calling out to him. Harry walked out into the freezing cold of the day.

Flitwick found Harry in front of the fire in the common room later that evening just before curfew. Harry turned to see the man standing on top of the coffee table in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, do you want to talk about today?" he asked Harry.

Harry sighed as he leaned back against the cushion of the couch he was sitting on.

"What I don't understand is how a very close friend of my Dad's could turn on him like that. Sirius was a friend. Dad gave him shelter when he needed it. Dad offered him friendship. Dad invited him to be a Marauder. He asked him to be his best man when he married Mum. He asked him to be my godfather when I was born. And then suddenly, right out of the blue, he sold out my parents, he sold me out, told Voldemort where we were, and then right after he joined us for trick or treating in the neighborhood we were living in, showed him where we were and helped the fucker kill my parents. I don't understand how he did that," Harry said softly.

Flitwick nodded. "I don't know, Harry. Only Sirius Black knows for sure. I hope you get the answers you seek someday."

Harry slid forward to the edge of the cushion he was sitting on and stared into the fire. He could feel his emotions building up and then a moment later he felt arms around him and he realized it was Flitwick attempting to comfort him. Harry did let go of his emotions for a moment. Flitwick let go of him once Harry managed to calm down. Flitwick offered up a hanky, which Harry accepted and wiped his face off. Harry sighed and Flitwick nodded.

"Are you going to be okay, Harry?" he asked with concern.

Harry nodded. "I will be in time. Thank you for listening."

Harry got up off the couch and headed off to bed as Flitwick looked on. Perhaps he should introduce Harry to the school counselor in the next day or two. He had heard the doctor had done a world of good for Ginny Weasley, he should be able to help Harry. Flitwick decided to talk to him the next morning. He hoped that he could help Harry.

Things took an unexpected turn the next day when Kevin Entwhistle found Harry in the halls between classes after lunch.

"Harry, an owl arrived for you with a box. I left it on your bed," Kevin informed Harry as they walked down the hall.

"A box?" Harry asked. "I didn't order anything through owl post."

"Come on, I'll show it to you," Kevin said, pulling at Harry.

Harry followed Kevin back to Ravenclaw tower and found the long white box on his bed like Kevin had said it would be. Harry examined it and didn't find anything other than his name and Hogwarts on the box. Kevin was wriggling in anticipation of what it might be. Harry opened the box carefully just in case it was something not very nice in there. What he found in there was totally unexpected. It was a broomstick.

"A broomstick?" Harry questioned it.

"Oh, but not just any broomstick!" Kevin sang out, his bright blue eyes glowing in excitement. "It's a Firebolt!"

"A what?" Harry asked, turning it over inside the box.

"A Firebolt!" Kevin exclaimed impatiently. "It's the very newest broom on the market, designed for professional Quidditch players! You got the absolute bestest broom there is! Someone must really like you!"

Harry looked in the box to see if there was a note or a letter but there wasn't any. That was strange. Harry put it back into the box and closed it up. He turned to look for Kevin but the firstie was gone. Harry shrugged his shoulders and headed off to his next class. He's look at it after dinner. Kevin must have announced it to the school because people were coming up to him and asking him where he got it. Harry told them he just didn't know and kept on going. When he went to dinner his friends were there and they asked him about it.

"I have no idea where it came from or who sent it, Hermione. All I know is that there is a broomstick lying on my bed upstairs, and it has the word Firebolt on it in fancy gold script," Harry stated.

Roger Davies appeared and sat down to Harry's left. "I hear…"

"Yes I got a broomstick, and no, I have no idea who sent it to me," Harry growled. "The only information I have on it is that it sports the name Firebolt on it in fancy gold script."

"The Firebolt is the newest model to come out on the market," A second year on the other side of Roger said as he adjusted his round glasses on his face. "It is designed for the Seeker in Quidditch to fly. As you are the youngest Quidditch player ever, it should stand to reason you should have the very best broomstick ever made. It can go from zero to one hundred in less than fifty seconds, it is a bit longer than the Nimbus 2001, making the flyer stretch out over the broom more to cut down wind resistance, has a much more efficient braking system, is capable of turning on a knut, is very easy to steer, and it just looks so damn good. I'm Tad Jones."

"Wow, thanks for the briefing on it, Tad. You know someone who has one?" Harry asked the little guy.

Tad smiled. "My brother just got one."

People laughed at that one. Harry turned back to his dinner and the hall went back to normal, that is to say, full blown gossip mode, a typical evening meal. Harry took his time to enjoy the meal and when he was done, headed to his dorm and to the new broomstick waiting for him. He opened the box when he got back to his bed and began to examine it carefully. It really was the best thing he had ever seen. He couldn't wait to get on it and ride it. Just as he put the broomstick back in the box and closed it up, there was a knock at the door to the room and Flitwick walked in with Dumbledore behind him. Harry had the feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well.

"We were told you had a new broom, Mr. Potter," Flitwick said.

Harry nodded. "Just got it today. Brand new. A Firebolt."

"Who sent it to you, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. There wasn't a note in the box," Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded. "I am afraid that I must confiscate it, Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Because it may be cursed or jinxed," Dumbledore said.

"It's not," Harry said quickly.

"I am sorry, Harry. I must have it," Dumbledore said.

A red hot rage grew in his chest at the words. Dumbledore had been taking from him for years and this was just one of the times he was going to do it no matter what. Dumbledore seemed to be determined to try and control Harry by taking everything that was his. Harry lifted his head and looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore saw the red rage growing inside Harry's eyes. He knew that Harry was pissed, no, knew that he was beyond pissed. Harry turned to the box lying on his bed and picked it up. He walked over to Dumbledore and thrust it at him.

"Fine. You can keep the fucking thing then. I'm off the team," Harry said and then walked past Dumbledore and out of Ravenclaw Tower.

Harry headed up to the Room of Requirement because he needed to work off the rage he was feeling at the moment and didn't want anyone to push him over the edge and get pounded on. He got to the Room of Requirement and asked for Potter's Bar and went inside. A Dumbledore look alike turned to him and smirked at him, and that was all it took. Harry exploded in a red rage that propelled him across several tables to shove his shoulder into Dumbledore's gut and slam him against the bar as people immediately got out of the way. For the next twenty minutes Harry battled the Snape and Dumbledore look alikes and used the opportunity to literally pound them into the floor as hard as he could using everything he knew and making sure every blow counted. Eventually Harry tired and backed off, leaving a very severely mangled Snape and Dumbledore on the floor. Harry sat at a table as people drifted back to their tables in search of their drinks. Harry got his sake and had a few cups before getting up and joining his band up on the stage and doing a set of what he called 'angry songs', starting with Metallica's 'Unforgiven' and ending with Pink Floyd's 'Another Brick in the Wall'. Harry stayed up there for nearly five hours, returning to the dorm at one in the morning. Right after his workout Harry packed up and headed down to breakfast, and then walked out of Hogwarts and to the gates. Once past the gates he could portkey to Potter House. As it was two days before the Christmas Holidays were to start, Harry would be able to get away with leaving so early. Harry actually got all the way down to the gates to Hogwarts before everybody realized he had been serious about leaving. Harry stepped through the gate and disappeared the moment Dumbledore got down there. Dumbledore stepped outside Hogwarts ward line and cast spells to see if his trackers were working and found all four of them he had cast on Harry last night inside the common room knowing that Harry would walk out of here. The four trackers were on the tree, a squirrel, the gate, and in a pile of animal poo.

Harry appeared in the apparition/portkey arrival room of Potter House. He checked the status board and it reported clear in all areas. Harry headed to the library where he had his office. He needed to talk to the family about what was going on. He sat down at his desk and wrote letters and sent them off. He leaned back in his chair for a moment and sighed. Harry stared off into the distance for a time and then stood up. He padded into the kitchen and lifted the stasis spell on the food that was there and he made up a bit of lunch. Harry went into the TV room that he had and turned on the TV to find something to watch. He caught the tail end of a sumo match that went into a karate tournament. He watched that for most of the day and when it finally bored him he decided to go check out the pool. One of the things Harry had done was create ward stones that would keep the pool clean, another set that had been placed just right to create a 'dome' that would keep the air around the pool area warm so Harry could go swim anytime he wanted to. That particular ward would activate if anyone was in residence like he was now. Harry walked through the library stripping off until he got to the sliding glass door and stepped outside. Beyond the pool he could see snow piled up but inside the done it was nice and toasty warm. Harry glanced down into the bottom of the pool and the ward stone at the bottom of the pool was glowing green, signifying that the pool was safe to be in. Harry dived in and began doing slow laps back and forth not trying to make it a workout but just enough to get his blood circulating. He eventually wore himself out and went to sit on the steps. He watched the water in the pool settle down as he sat there for a time. Harry got out of the pool and went over to the Jacuzzi and sat in it soaking in the hot water. His mind wandered through many things in the time he sat in the Jacuzzi. Harry was starting to wonder if coming to Hogwarts was worth all of the aggravation he had to put up with so far. He was starting to play with the idea of not going back. Harry had a few reasons for not going back, and the two biggest ones were Snape and Dumbledore. The feeling he got from Dumbledore was that the old man craved more power, that being in charge of English Wizarding Society wasn't enough. He wanted the whole world. Being the Supreme Mugwump in the ICW was the right place to start if that's what Dumbledore had intended. Harry was starting to think Dumbledore was the real dark lord and not Voldemort. Dumbledore could run over Tom Riddle anytime he wanted he was that powerful, but he wouldn't, preferring to take a soft stance on that issue, wanting them to see the error of their ways and give them chances at redemption. What Dumbledore really was doing was just standing idly by, smiling and nodding with that damned twinkle in his eyes and not doing a damned thing to stop the DE's from the first war destroy Wizarding society, what would he do if and when Voldemort came back, and Harry knew he would come back, he had that feeling deep down in his gut that said he would. Now was the time to prepare, make plans, watch certain people, sound out others, and stockpile medical supplies and money. It looked like Dumbledore wasn't doing any of that, and by not making preparations, was dooming Wizarding society. He turned his mind towards this Boy-Who-Lived thing. Harry didn't like it as that garnered unwanted attention, like when all of these DE's were coming after him. Harry had to really wonder about that. Was someone selling him out? Or was it by chance? Harry wasn't sure. Except for the demented werewolves in the Forest of Dean, all of Harry's battles had been in or around London, especially around the Leaky Cauldron. Interesting thought. Harry got out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed a towel he brought out with him from the house and dried off. He headed back into the house and sat down in his office chair and pulled a map of London and found the street where the Leaky Cauldron was. He marked off the places where he'd been attacked and realized that nearly all of them had been within a twenty mile radius of the Leaky Cauldron. Now that was really interesting. Harry sat there for a time thinking about that little revelation. Now he wondered if he was being watched whenever he left the Leaky Cauldron to go out into the muggle world. He would have detected them, unless they were using some kind of spell that was masking them from him. There was the disillusion spell, but Harry easily detected that. Or was it simply by chance that they found him? Too many questions and not enough answers. If Dumbledore ever found out about the fights he had been in, he'd go off the deep end for sure and do anything he could to contain him. No, Harry was better off dealing with all of this on his own, and if Dumbledore didn't like it, too bad. He simply had to live with it. Harry folded up the map and put it back on the shelf behind him. He gathered up his clothes and headed up to the master bedroom for a shower and to dress. Harry was hungry and he decided to make up a pot of pasta and sauce for dinner.

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office

Dumbledore was steaming mad. He had two good reasons for taking the broomstick from Harry and the first one that was shared by a lot of reasons was the possibility that the broom was cursed to hurt Harry or worse. The second reason, which was known by Dumbledore alone, was to use the broom as a way to try and bring Harry under his control. Once he did that then he could start molding Harry into the boy he wanted Harry to be, totally and completely dependent on Dumbledore for everything. He wanted to be the one to do all of Harry's thinking for him. He wanted to be the one to dictate to Harry what he was to say, do, think, and behave. He wanted to marry Harry off to the 'right girl' and use her to get his claws into the rest of the Potter fortune those damned goblins shut him out of. He wanted people to point to him and praise him for 'training' Potter to defeat or weaken Voldemort at the cost of his life. He would hold Harry up as a hero and tell the world just how he 'worked' with Harry and 'guided' him. He wanted people to ask him to be the absolute ruler of all things Wizarding. But Harry had foiled him once more by thrusting the broom into his arms and loudly telling Dumbledore that he could have it and that he was leaving the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Dumbledore had been angry with Harry for his actions and Flitwick had been shocked at what Harry had said. Dumbledore had played his part perfectly, holding the broom in his hands and acting completely shocked as well. He had underestimated Harry once more and it had left him standing there feeling very foolish. Now he had to come up with another plan as he had turned the broom over to McGonagall and Flitwick to work on the broom to make sure it hadn't been cursed. Dumbledore and Flitwick hadn't been the only ones to be shocked by what Harry had said and done. Kevin Entwhistle had been the one to inform Flitwick when the boy crossed his path, and then told Dumbledore when he crossed his path. Unfortunately the boy had told at least a dozen other people before he told Dumbledore, and he had been watching from a distance when Dumbledore and Flitwick had confronted Harry. The Ravenclaw first year had gotten upset when Harry had done and said what he did. Kevin then went and told someone what had happened and by the time Harry walked out the main doors everyone knew. But they hadn't expected to see Harry walk out of the castle right after breakfast. That stirred up another round of gossip and by nightfall it reached the ears of the Daily Prophet editor's ears. It would be in the morning's Daily Prophet and once more Dumbledore would be viewed as the bad guy and that would start the negative press Harry would get off an on for the rest of his Hogwarts career, if he returned.

Hermione called Harry on his mobile two nights later. Harry had expected her to call him and he sighed the moment he saw her number of the screen of his mobile.

"Hi Hermione," Harry answered the mobile.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

At this point Hermione and his other friends were the only people he trusted to keep things to themselves.

"I'm really not sure, Hermione. I get this broomstick from somebody, a magnificent Firebolt, something I really never expected, and the next thing I know Dumbledore and Flitwick are there in my dorm room to take the broom from me and Dumbledore says it's for my own good because somebody could have cursed it. Hermione, I would have known if it was cursed. I would have felt it right away. Dumbledore took the broom because he was trying to make a power play on me," Harry said. "So rather fight him on it I gave up the broom, told him he could keep it, and quit the Ravenclaw house team. I know I yanked the carpet out from under him on that one and now he can't dangle the broom out in front of me and use it as a carrot to get me to do what he wants, whatever the hell that is that he wants me to do. I am not giving in to the man. He's taken from me one too many times."

"Harry, I'm standing with you on this one. So forget the old man for a moment. Think about this for a moment. Your son just got a expensive broom. There's no note in the box identifying the sender. Would you be suspicious?" Hermione asked.

Harry had to pause for a moment as he saw her point. "Yeah I would."

"Sirius Black is on the loose. He's responsible for the deaths of your parents. What makes you think he's not going to stop there? You are a threat to Voldemort. Voldemort wants you out of the way completely, be it by killing you or mangling you in a way that stops you being a threat to him. What's a bit of gold to them? If it was any other broom then it wouldn't be a big deal. But this is the Firebolt, the broom that makes you boys drool over. A broom that every boy wants to own. So Black buys it, heaps all kinds of curses on it, and sends it to you. You climb on it and go flying. Boom, it explodes. Bye bye Harry Potter, and Voldemort waltzes right on in and takes over," Hermione said. "Kevin Entwhistle did a right thing by letting people know you had it. Dumbledore and Flitwick did a right thing by taking it from you to make sure it wasn't 'contaminated'. If Dumbledore tried to use it as a way to get to you, then he's no better than Black, in which case both of them should be sent to hell."

Harry sighed and knew that Hermione was right in everything she had just said.

"I knew there was a good reason why I like you so much," Harry said. "You see things in a very logical manner than most people do."

"That and the fact that you are my first and only friend, and I need my best friend because I respect him and admire him for a lot of reasons," Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione," Harry said.

"You're welcome. We still on for New Year's?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Wouldn't miss it. See you then."

Harry closed his mobile and sat there for a time to think about what she had just said and knew that she was right. He owed Flitwick an apology when he got back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore? He would play that one by ear. He still didn't trust the old man and never would. He stood up and stretched, and then went back to his reading.

To Be Continued


	6. Christmas Break

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 06

By David

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the one who owns HP and company. I don't.

Author's Notes: [] indicates Japanese spoken

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 06

'Christmas Break'

Harry had decided weeks ago that he would host Christmas at Potter House. He had about a week to get things done and the place decorated. Sitting around on his butt for two days dealing with the Firebolt situation had pulled him back a bit. So now he had to kick it into high gear and get things done. So right after his morning workout and breakfast, Harry went about making a list of things he knew he needed to get done. Then he sorted everything by priority. Since food was to be a major part of the day Harry went into his pantry and refrigerator to see what it was he had and what he was going to need, and after taking inventory it was obvious that he was going to need quite a bit including the turkey. He headed upstairs to hit the shower and get dressed for the day. According to the weather forecast the area was experiencing freezing temperatures. He had planned his shopping trip carefully and he hoped that everything would go well. Harry set out for the nearby town on foot once he was well bundled up from the cold and making sure he had a thermos of hot tea. The snow was lightly falling as he left the house. Harry smiled as he watched the snow gently float to the ground. He set out and passed through the gates to Potter House. The town wasn't that far and he entered the woods on his way into town. Harry had walked through them many times before and enjoyed walking through them and today was no exception. He got into the town and walked into the first store he came to. The place was busy. There were a lot of holiday shoppers in there and it took some time for Harry to get what he wanted there but he succeeded. Harry moved on to the next store, and the next, until he got everything he needed. Being able to shrink down the stuff he got was a blessing otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get everything home. His final stop was the tree farm on the edge of town. He spent at least an hours looking for the right kind of tree and as there were quite a few left Harry was able to find just the right one. Getting it home was easy. It joined everything that had gotten shrunken down and put into his pack. Harry stopped for lunch at a Chinese place nearby before heading home.

Harry got home in the late afternoon and checked his letterbox straightaway to see if there were any letters for him. There was one, and it was from Flitwick. Harry took it into the kitchen to read while having a cup of tea.

"Mr. Potter," the letter began, "After you left I had a conversation with the headmaster and asked him what was going on, and if this was something other than to confiscate the Firebolt for examination. He said no, and as he said it to me his eyes couldn't quite meet mine. So I feel that you were justified in what you said to Dumbledore. You certainly knocked him off balance with that one. The other teachers are severely divided on the issue. I really don't have to repeat what Snape said as you know what his personal opinion is of you already but there was a heated discussion about allowing you to return to Hogwarts. Albus ended the discussion leaving it up to you. I know you will return, as you never said anything about leaving Hogwarts at all. I am working on your Firebolt and McGonagall has kindly volunteered to assist me. We hope to have it back to you by the New Year, and on that note I wish you a Happy Christmas."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could get through the holidays without a worry. He went back into the kitchen to unload the food he bought and get it all put away. He had found some other things to give for Christmas like he hoped he would. Now that the shopping detail was done the next thing to do was to get the house decorated for Christmas. Harry knew for certain just where all of the decorations were stored having seen them when he went looking round the house. They were down in the basement area, in one of the storage rooms Harry had discovered. Getting the boxes was easy. All Harry had to do was use the levitation spell on them and float them up to the living room. The tree was up in the bucket that Harry had gotten for it and he made sure there was plenty of water in it. Instead of using magic Harry decided to decorate the house the hard way. He knew that he would enjoy the decorations more by doing everything without magic. So he went and brewed up a pot of tea and took a cup into the living room, reached for the first box, and went to work. The first box contained lights for the tree. Harry counted at least seven strands of multi colors lights. He laid each one out on the carpet and plugged them in looking for bad lights and replacing them if there was one. What surprised him about the lights is that they blinked.

"This is awesome!" he said out loud with a laugh.

Within the hour he had the lights on the tree and lit. He made a few adjustments here and there and eventually decided they looked good. He took a break and then started on the next box. They were ornaments for the tree. Harry took his time in covering the tree with them, making sure all of the branches had just the right sized one and color. Then Harry discovered a box in the bottom of the box. He picked it up and opened it to discover a crystal in a ball shape. On the ball etched in frosted letters were the words 'Baby's First Christmas, 1980'. Harry teared up immediately as he realized what it was. He sat down on the nearest chair and held it in his hands, studying it closely as he saw in his mind's eye his Mum and Dad proudly putting it on the tree in the best spot possible. Harry leaned back and stared off into the distance as the tears rolled down his face. Why? Why did this have to happen to him? He heaved a sigh and stood up. He went to the tree and put it in the one spot that he thought was the absolute best spot. He stepped back and looked for it and saw it immediately. He liked where it was. Harry got another cup of tea and a sandwich and took a break. He went back to work a half hour later.

By the time Harry was done the living room area looked great. The stairs had garlands wrapped around them and along the rail with large colored balls hanging off them with two strands of lights wrapped around them as well. The tree looked magnificent. The living room windows had wreaths hanging in the center of them and there were a pair of them at the front door, one on the outside and one on the inside. The only thing left now was to put the star at the top of the tree. Harry was about to get the box for it out of the larger box when a voice from the floo/apparating/portkey room called out to Harry.

"Lord Potter? There is a Miyoshi Yamada arriving," the voice announced.

Harry went to the room and checked the incoming monitor. "Is he clean?"

"He is," the voice replied. "The floo master at the Japanese Embassy is sending him through."

"Good. Let him through and remember his signature. He does have clearance to come here anytime I am in residence here," Harry said.

"By your command," the voice said.

The floo pinged and Miyoshi appeared. Something flashed around him removing the soot from him. He smiled at Harry.

[Hi big brother]! he said brightly.

[It's good to see you little brother], Harry said to him. [Now I need you to announce yourself so the guardian kami in this room will remember you].

"I am Yamada Miyoshi, Yamada Tadeo's little brother!" he announced.

"I am Potter Constantine, the spirit keeper of the house. I am honored to have met you," the ghostly image of Constantine appearing.

Constantine was a boy who lived in the early 1800's and died at the age of twelve as he was defending Potter House from a group of raiders, managing to hold them off until his father, brothers, uncles, and cousins arrived to stop the invaders. He had been buried on the land somewhere. He had been given the choice, move onward or become the guardian spirit for Potter House. He chose to become the guardian spirit for Potter House and he took his job seriously. Harry had numerous conversations with him and learned much about the Potter Family.

"Can I talk to you later?" Miyoshi asked him.

Constantine smiled. "I would like that."

"Cool!" Miyoshi said.

"Did you bring your pack?" Harry asked.

Miyoshi nodded. "I did, big brother. Oh, and a letter to you from Mother and Father."

Harry took it from him. "Good. Now come with me and I'll show you which room you are staying in."

Harry smiled, as he knew the moment Miyoshi saw the house he'd like it.

Miyoshi did not disappoint. The moment the little boy saw the living room and the Christmas tree he got excited.

[Wow! Did you do all of this? It looks awesome]! Miyoshi shouted out.

[Yes I did, Miyoshi. But there is one thing I forgot to do, and that is put the star up on top of the Christmas tree. Since you're here I thought you could help me with that last thing], Harry told him.

Miyoshi's bright shining eyes told Harry all he needed to know. Harry laughed and led him over to the tree.

[Take off your jacket, Miyoshi. Did you leave your shoes by the front door]? Harry asked the little boy.

Miyoshi pulled off his jacket to reveal a dark blue sweater with bits of green in it. He sat down on the floor and pulled off his Doc Martin hikers off and ran them over to the front door. Then he came back. Harry turned to the larger box and smiled. He was going to enjoy this. He wiggled his fingers and wandlessly summoned the smaller box with the star in it. Miyoshi's eyes grew big when he saw the box appear. It opened it's self and the star came floating out of it. It was a brilliantly crafted star out of colored crystal and Miyoshi gaped at the sight of it. It floated down into his hands. Miyoshi looked at it, examining it carefully. Then he looked up at Harry.

[This is cool]! he declared.

Harry smiled. [I think so, too.]

Harry waved his right hand at Miyoshi and the boy slowly rose from the floor and Miyoshi got excited as he realized he was floating above the floor.

[Am I flying?] he asked Harry.

Harry smiled at his excitement. [You are.]

Harry concentrated on Miyoshi and continued to lift him up off the floor until Miyoshi was even with the top of the tree. He reached out and using both hands put the star on the top. Harry moved him away from the tree and then just for kicks, flew Miyoshi around the room as the little boy shrieked in laughter and joy. Harry landed him on the couch and Miyoshi jumped up and hugged him.

[Thank you big brother!] he exclaimed, excitement shining in his eyes.

[You're welcome, Miyoshi. Now let's get you settled in. Did you bring your Speedos?] Harry asked.

[You have a swimming pool?] Miyoshi gasped.

[I do, and I do not want you going in unless I am there,] Harry informed him.

[Yes Tadeo,] Miyoshi replied.

Harry led Miyoshi up the stairs and to the bedroom he was to have while he was here. Miyoshi liked it and Harry left him alone to unpack his backpack after showing him the bathroom that was in between his room and the one that Ichiro would be having. Shizune and Kotake would be sharing another bathroom with Hiroshi. Harry headed back down and went into the kitchen thinking that Miyoshi might be hungry. Harry hummed as he moved around the kitchen making up sandwiches and soup. He leaned against the counter to read the letter that Miyoshi brought him.

"Son," Harry began to read, "we decided to send you Miyoshi a few days early as we are involved in some serious business. We are not in any kind of danger so ease your mind on that. You are there now and we are not able to be with him at this time so it simply stands to reason that he should spend time with his big brother. We are sure you will not mind as Miyoshi should be a pleasant distraction from your current problems."

Harry nodded to that as Miyoshi arrived in the kitchen. The youngster had taken the time to change out of his heavy clothes and into t-shirt and shorts.

[I have sandwiches and soup ready,] he told Miyoshi.

They sat down at the kitchen table and in between bites Miyoshi began telling him everything that was going on. Harry relaxed and listened to Miyoshi and recalled the pleasant memories of his doing the same with Ichiro. Harry listened to Miyoshi ramble on as he had his lunch. Harry was glad he had the xbox hooked up in the TV room. That should keep Miyoshi busy. He even had the Transformers box set with all of the episodes from the seventies he happened to discover while browsing the bargain bin at the video store. He was sure Miyoshi would enjoy that. Now that Miyoshi knew that Harry had a pool he would want to go swimming too. That was fine, as long as Harry was there to watch him, and if Miyoshi still had plenty of energy to burn he could always put him on either the treadmill and he could run if off or park him on the exercise bike and have him pedal his ass off. If all of that failed, then there was hiking around the Potter Estate grounds. Harry would have to make sure there was plenty of hot chocolate waiting for them when they returned. Harry suspected that Miyoshi didn't get outside too often having to live inside the Japanese Embassy compound.

[What would you like to do first, Miyoshi?] Harry asked.

[Mom said you had an xbox so I brought a few of my games,] Miyoshi said.

Oh perfect. That would give Harry the opportunity to clean up the kitchen from lunch.

[Come with me then. I'll show you the TV room,] Harry said.

Once Miyoshi settled down in front of the TV with the xbox controller in hand, Harry went back to the kitchen to take care of the mess in there. Every now and then he would hear Miyoshi cheer at something or yell something at the xbox. Harry peeked in on him on the way to his office and Miyoshi was sitting on the pillow still going strong but not as vocal as he had been. Harry sat down at his desk and checked his letterbox first. There was mail so he read that first. Bank statements from Gringotts, a progress report for Paddington Farms and the news was good. The stock was up again. A bank statement for 'Gerald Wilson' and he was doing very well. The security department informing Harry that Dumbledore was making demands again, citing concerns for Harry's safety.

"So sorry," the head of security wrote, "but I have a hard time believing him due to the many times he's been in here making his demands as to your current whereabouts. I am of the opinion, and shared by many goblins including Director Ragnock, that he has nefarious intentions towards you and that concerns us greatly."

Harry agreed. Perhaps he should call for a family meeting over this.

Over the next few days Miyoshi served to be a great distraction. Harry wondered if he had that much energy as a little boy. Miyoshi seemed to go all day the moment he sprang out of bed in the mornings. Harry followed through on his plan to put Miyoshi on either the treadmill or the exercise bike when he went down to the gym to work out. Miyoshi enjoyed watching Harry in the training room working to hone and sharpen his ninja and magical skills. Miyoshi would cheer Harry on and Harry enjoyed having his own cheering section. After breakfast they would bundle up good and go out on the grounds to ramble in whatever direction they chose too. Miyoshi took advantage of the snow on the ground to build snow people and snow angels. Harry taught him how to make a snowball and throw it. He took Miyoshi into town to the Roaring Lion for lunch and to look around. In the afternoons they would strip down and go hit the pool. Miyoshi thought it was so cool that the snow didn't fall there in the pool area and the first time he saw it he stood as close to the dome's wall to watch the snow build up against the invisible wall. Miyoshi had learned to swim, having gotten lessons from Ichiro back home and Harry was glad of that. Miyoshi did swim well jumping in and out of the pool numerous times and playing on the various floats that he had that included a whale float and a dolphin float. In the late afternoons they played on the xbox. In the early evening after dinner they would watch TV. There was the kid shows from Japan, the various animes on DVD, the collection of Disney DVD's, and so on. Miyoshi was enjoying himself and that was what mattered to Harry. He knew that he would have to start putting together Christmas Dinner the day before and he would give Miyoshi the choice of helping him or hang out in the TV room. Miyoshi decided he would help much to Harry's surprise. Everybody would be coming that afternoon, staying overnight, spend Christmas Day there, and leave the next morning. Harry would be going to Hermione's for Boxing Day, and then to the Weasley Burrow for New Year's. Percy had given Harry his invitation the day before he had walked out of Hogwarts. Harry looked at it and told Percy to please tell his parents that he would be honored to be there. He'd have to go down into the cellar and pick out a couple of wines to take with him.

The first to arrive at Harry's the next morning was Ichiro. Ichiro was amazed at the house and how it was decorated.

[This is amazing, Harry! I like what you've done!] Ichiro exclaimed.

[Thank you, Ichiro. Your room will be next to Miyoshi,] Harry informed him.

[I can show him!] Miyoshi called out. [Can I?]

Harry smiled. [Go on. We can show him round the house when you guys come back down, okay?]

Ichiro followed Miyoshi up. Harry returned to the kitchen. Hiroshi was the next to arrive, and then behind him were Shizune, Kotake, and Kazuya. Once everyone was settled in, Harry went back to the kitchen with everybody behind him. Tea was made and everybody took a cup. Harry continued to do his prep work for the next day. Shizune joined him and Miyoshi decided he wanted to play on the xbox, which was what Harry was hoping for. Now he could talk openly.

[This year has been fairly quiet so far other than the fact that this Sirius Black is running around out there and the ministry is determined to catch him,] Harry began. [The ministry has creatures called dementors at the school to find and stop Black.]

[What are dementors?] Ichiro asked.

[Dark creatures,] Kazuya replied. [They are known to feed on people's emotions. They can suck out all of the pleasant happy memories and emotions in you, leaving behind the bad memories and nightmares for you to remember. The prisoners of Azkaban have been known to lose their minds after a few months of exposure to these foul things. Not the kind of people I'd want to meet.]

[I've encountered them once before. The first time was on the train to Hogsmeade. They boarded the train and went searching for Black. One of them entered my compartment and I came face to face with it. It got damned cold in there, freezing cold. They pulled out of me memories I've apparently repressed of the night Lily and James were killed. I… I remember it all,] Harry faltered.

Shizune turned and took Harry into her arms and hugged him tight. Harry sighed and hugged her back.

[The second time was during a Quidditch match I was in. The dozen that had been assigned to Hogsmeade came for me while I was up in the air on my broom. They blocked my attempts to get away. They affected me so much that I fell off my broom. Ravenclaw house responded to the attack on me. Half of them cast the levitation spell on me while the rest of them tried Expecto Patronus on the dementors. It's the only known spell that drives them off. Only a tiny few of them managed it. It was Dumbledore's Expecto Patronus that drove them off,] Harry sighed.

[We need to find something stronger,] Kazuya said.

Harry nodded. [We can look in the Potter Library after dinner and continue our conversation there.]

They went to the library after dinner. Harry offered up drinks from the bar in the corner and took a bottle of Kirin beer back to his desk after the other men took beer and Shizune opted for tea. Kazuya went to the book at the podium and wrote down his request while Harry pulled his thoughts together.

[I have been in contact with the goblins on nearly a regular basis. They tell me that Dumbledore is constantly bombarding them with demands for information as to where I am. The excuse he gives them is that my safety is very important and that I have to be in his care. He never gives a reason why he says that. Just because he runs the Wizengamot and the ICW doesn't impress the goblins at all. They call him the Great Wizard Dumbledork,] Harry said and they laughed at that.

[They have been documenting each visit he makes to them, what he says on each visit, and what his demands are, and they range from wanting to access the Potter Vaults to wanting to know where I am. They think, and I agree, that there is something really screwy about this whole thing. I am getting to the point where I am seriously thinking of walking out of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and if people ask me why, telling them about their glorious leader Dumbles,] Harry said.

The book in front of Kazuya glowed and text appeared on the page Kazuya was looking at. He read what had been written there and then frowned.

[Expecto Patronum is the only known defense against the dementors. They have been in existence for centuries. Nobody knows for sure where they came from,] Kazuya said as he read out loud.

Harry sighed. [That doesn't help me.]

[Sorry Tadeo,] Kazuya sighed. [You are practicing it daily, yes?]

[I am. Getting really good at it too,] Harry said.

[Keep it up. What concerns us now is how these DE's keep finding you every time you go out into the muggle world. Some one has to be keeping a watch for you,] Hiroshi stated. [Fortunately you are able to best them each time you encounter them.]

[This Dumbledore?] Ichiro turned away from a book he was looking at.

Harry frowned at that. [That would be why he keeps bothering the goblins about where I'm going when I'm not at Hogwarts. This house is under very powerful goblin wards. It is unplotable, only people who are on the allowed in list can come in, and if someone tries to piggy back another person gets sent someplace else. For example, if Dumbledore grabbed Miyoshi and forced him to bring him here, only Miyoshi would make it in but not Dumbledore, as the wards would recognize him as an intruder and send him somewhere else, like a landfill someplace in England and that ward will send him to other places randomly. The goblins had no problem selling me on that one.]

[Good. That makes me feel better,] Hiroshi said.

[I have my parent's journals. I've read them cover to cover and both of them have expressed their concerns about Dumbledore. I am missing my Dad's final journal. I believe it's the key to the Dumbledore situation and to who the secret keeper for my parents was. If I can find it then it would answer a lot of questions including shedding light on the Black situation. He's been inside Hogwarts once before. Slashed up the painting that protects the entrance to Gryffindor Tower,] Harry informed them.

Hiroshi went to the bar for another bottle of Kirin and opened it. [Is it possible that Dumbledore might have it?]

Harry paused for a moment. [It's possible. Unfortunately I'm unable to get into his office. It's too well protected.]

Hiroshi sighed in frustration. Shizune looked up from her cup of tea.

[My advice is to keep going as you are now. I think we should set up some kind of operation to find out who is spying on Tadeo. Plan an op where Tadeo goes out into London from the Leaky Cauldron,] Shizune said.

[A very good idea love,] Kotake said, finally breaking his silence. [We will have to find places to watch from and somehow search the buildings around the Leaky Cauldron for clues as to who it might be.]

[Only magicals can see the Leaky Cauldron,] Kazuya spoke up. [I am thinking there is somebody inside there who sees Tadeo leaving the Leaky Cauldron. Perhaps an employee who works there?]

[Old Tom does have people working there,] Harry pondered the question. [They would make excellent spied for the DE's. Or perhaps they have teams of people that would go in there and sit in various booths that are out of the way and sit there for three or four hours and then switch off with new people. The only time they would be able to do that is during the holiday breaks and the summer breaks from Hogwarts.]

[One of the goblins at Gringotts?] Ichiro suggested, taking a seat.

[That's possible,] Harry considered the suggestion.

[Didn't you tell us that the goblin that was working for Dumbledore was discovered?] Kotake asked.

[I did, and I'll send out a letter to Ragnock before I head out to the Granger's house,] Harry said. [Put in an appearance and as I leave announce that I'm headed to the Grangers for Boxing Day and see what happens.]

[You come out of the Leaky Cauldron and follow you at a discrete distance,] Ichiro said. [I like the plan.]

[Do you have a map of the area surrounding the Leaky Cauldron?] Kazuya asked.

Harry went to the nearby bookcase and pulled it out. It was opened up and spread out over the desk. Harry recognized the warehouse district nearby where he had run a trio of DE's to ground and pointed to it.

[This is the warehouse where I took out the trio of DE's,] Harry informed them.

Hiroshi smiled. [Perfect. I know some people who would enjoy practicing their interrogation techniques, as they have not done anything in some time. They know how to keep silent. They do owe me a debt.]

Harry nodded. [Then let's make it happen.]

They nodded to each other and the plan was set.

Leaving the library, Harry was aware of silence. Miyoshi had gone to the TV room to play on the xbox. Harry couldn't hear anything coming from the TV room so he went to look and found Miyoshi curled up on the floor covered by a blanket he had taken off the couch. Harry smiled and waved his hand over the sleeping boy. He floated Miyoshi up the stairs and to the bedroom he was in. Shizune tucked him in and brushed the hair out of the boy's face. They backed out of there and closed the door.

[I bet you he will be knocking on our doors early in the morning,] Harry grinned.

[Not going to touch that one,] Ichiro said.

Harry hit him in the shoulder. [And miss out on making some easy yen?]

[Yes,] Ichiro replied. [I am tired, and if you will excuse me, I wish to go to bed.]

[Goodnight my brother,] Harry nodded. [I have yet to finish things down in the kitchen. I want everything ready so all I have to do is throw the turkey into the oven.]

[Don't throw it too hard, brother. We don't want to be scraping bit of it off the oven walls,] Ichiro joked.

They laughed over that one and Ichiro headed off to his room. Kazuya said his goodnights and went to his room. Hiroshi decided to get sleep as well. Shizune and Kotake followed Harry back down to the kitchen where Harry and Shizune got to work and Kotake sat at the kitchen table for a bit and then went out into the living room. Harry had an idea what he was doing. Being in the kitchen with Shizune gave him the chance to talk to her about various things. Harry wished it was Lily that he was doing this with, but Shizune had done a great job in being his mother and he knew that she knew she could never replace Lily and never tried to. Harry had a lot of respect for her and had grown close to her in his ten years there in the village. They completed the things that needed to be done and agreed on what needed to be done the next morning, or rather later in the morning as it had now gone past midnight. Harry walked around the ground floor making sure everything was secure and it also gave him the chance to put out his presents to everybody. Then he headed up to bed.

Harry sensed Miyoshi coming long before the very excited boy got to the bed. Harry rolled over just as Miyoshi jumped up on the bed. Harry waited until Miyoshi was close enough to sweep his feet out from underneath him. Miyoshi landed on the bed next to Harry.

[Tadeo! He was here! He was here!] Miyoshi said excitedly.

Harry pulled the little boy in close and threw the covers over him. [Cool! Are the others up yet, or are they still sleeping?]

[Still sleeping,] Miyoshi grumbled. [You're the first one I came to see.]

That was all Harry needed to hear. His fingers were tickling the boy's neck and when he found the nerve he was looking for he manipulated it and made Miyoshi go back to sleep.

[Better,] Harry grumbled and went back to sleep.

The next time he woke up it was eight in the morning. Harry turned to look for Miyoshi and the little boy had wrapped himself around Harry, still sleeping. Harry smiled as he broke loose of Miyoshi's hold on him and headed for his personal bathroom. When he opened the door Miyoshi pushed past him and Harry knew why. He closed the door to give Miyoshi his privacy. Harry pulled on sweatpants, a blue t-shirt, and tied a kimono around him. The house was quiet and Harry knew how he could change that. He went down to the kitchen and started up the coffee pot, knowing that Kazuya would be the first at the coffee pot. The old man liked his coffee. He started up the teapot knowing that Shizune and Miyoshi liked tea. Miyoshi was the first into the kitchen, his black eyes shining with excitement.

[I saw the tree, Miyoshi. Lots of stuff for everybody,] Harry grinned. [Plenty of time to get to it. Now come have your tea and a little nibble of something. I need to get the turkey dressed up and into the oven.]

Harry gave Miyoshi a cup of tea and a big chocolate chip muffin. A moment later he could hear Kazuya coming towards the kitchen chanting coffee. He poured it into a large mug and handed it to the old man the moment he entered the kitchen. He drank a bit and then sighed looking happy. Kazuya was ready for the day. The other were right behind him and after a bit of breakfast and Harry got the turkey into the oven, they went into the living room and to the tree. Miyoshi was given the job of handing out the presents, something he was more than happy to do, and he did his job well. Miyoshi got excited over what he got and Harry was happy that he liked the Transformers he got for him. Kotake, Hiroshi, Ichiro, and Kazuya liked their fedoras that Harry had gotten for them. Shizune liked her hat. There were other things given and gotten, and each thing was well received and appreciated. Miyoshi settled down to play with his new toys as Harry headed to the kitchen with Shizune in tow. Dinner was ready by two in the afternoon and it was far better than any feast that Hogwarts could ever put on. Good food shared with loved ones makes for great memories, and there would be great memories of this day of the laughter and love that surrounded all of them. Harry was glad he had invited them here. They had liked the house and were very impressed by the training facility he had down in the basement and Kazuya gave his approval of the spell arena while the others approved of the ninja training program the goblins had installed for Harry. Harry knew he'd be sweating working off the food from today. Ah, no matter, as this was one of the very few times that Harry would partake in a grand feast like this one as he tended to watch what he ate. Harry packed away what was left over as he intended to come back for a few days more before it was time to go back to Hogwarts. But first, there was business to take care of and an operation to run. The final plans were made the next morning and people left the Potter House to go and get the operation set up and ready to run. Harry got the letter in his letterbox on the desk he was sitting at.

[Hounds are ready. The fox can go now,] Harry read.

He tossed the letter into the fire and watched it burn up. He swung his pack on his back and stepped into his transport room.

"Constantine, button up the room. Nobody in until you recognize me inbound. Pass for this job is Tabasco sauce," Harry ordered.

Constantine faded into view. "Yes sir. Good luck."

Harry laughed. "I'm not the one who's gonna need it."

"Good hunting," Constantine nodded.

Harry ported out to Gringotts reception room. A single goblin was there guarding the reception room and he nodded to Harry as Harry arrived.

"Greeting to you, Lord Potter. Welcome," the goblin said.

Harry inclined his head. "Thank you. May your enemies shiver in fear at the sound of your name."

The goblin grinned as he stepped out of the way and let Harry pass. Harry paused before Ragnock's door and pulled off his backpack to retrieve the dark oak box containing a set of Samurai swords dating back to the 15th century. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!" Harry heard his voice call out.

Harry opened the door and entered the office carrying the box in his left arm. Ragnock stood up from behind his desk and came around it to approach Harry.

"Lord Potter! What a surprise! How are you today?" he asked.

"I am well, thank you for asking. It goes well with you?" Harry asked.

"It does," Ragnock replied. "I am glad you came to visit. Your timing was perfect. I came in to see to a bit of paper and was now preparing to leave so I can spend the rest of the day with my mate and children."

"That's great. I won't keep you then. I came by as I wished to give you a gift," Harry smiled. "I think you will like it."

Harry shifted the box so that he now held it with both hands. He bowed slightly as he presented the box to Ragnock. Ragnock took the box and returned the bow.

"Thank you Lord Potter. I am honored to accept this gift from you," he said.

He took it to the nearby table and set it down. He opened the catch and then opened the box. His eyes widened as he saw what was in there.

"Lord Potter, you honor me too much," he gasped. "Thank you!"

Harry smiled. "You're welcome. They are a set, Dai-katana, Katana, Wakizaki, and Tanto. They were crafted in the 15th century Japan."

Ragnock set the Katana down and turned to Harry. "Thank you. You are too generous."

Harry bowed. "They are a simple gift to a friend. I am pleased to know you like them."

"I do, Harry. Thank you," Ragnock said. "I shall display them here in my office. They are beautiful."

Harry showed him the stand that came with them and watched Ragnock set it up and place the swords in it.

"Thank you Lord Potter. I like them very much," Ragnock said.

"You are very welcome," Harry said. "I won't take up any more of your time as I know you are headed home to your family. I am going to join the Grangers for the afternoon. They invited me to celebrate Boxing Day with them."

"Allow me to walk you out then," Ragnock said.

Harry and Ragnock left the office. As Harry stepped out into the hall his sense of danger went off. Harry stepped back from the office door and glanced up and down the hall. He saw the back of a goblin disappearing around the corner and suddenly realized he had found the leak. Harry nodded and knew he would be attacked. He reached into his shirt pocket and popped the communications device into his right ear and turned it on.

"Possible rat sighted," Harry murmured and got a response.

[Daddy hound copy,] Kotake replied.

Ragnock emerged from his office and smiled. "And off we go."

They walked down the hall chatting about nothing in particular. They stepped out into the lobby and Harry glanced around, taking in the customers and the goblins working. His sense of danger grew stronger and led him to a goblin staring in his direction. Harry could feel the killing intent coming off the goblin it was so strong. Harry knew for sure he was the rat. Harry and Ragnock paused by the bank doors where they shook hands in full view of everybody.

"Do have a great day Mr. Potter," Ragnock said to him.

[Possible tango spotted,] Ichiro reported.

"And to you and yours," Harry smiled.

[Possible tango spotted. Leaning up against the post half down,] Kotake reported.

Harry walked out into the freezing cold day. [Left the bank, coming out now.]

[Possible tango spotted, on the opposing side of the street,] Kazuya reported.

Harry walked through the Leaky Cauldron, greeting people as he went. He barely glanced at a man his sense of danger directed him to that was sitting in the back corner.

[Got one on my tail coming out the door now,] Harry reported.

[Copy. Got one standing down the street,] Hiroshi reported.

[Okay, here we go,] Harry said as he came out onto the street.

Harry went in the direction that they had planned on and the one that followed Harry out the door stuck with him as the others ones began to move.

[Tangos on the move,] Ichiro announced. [I've got mine.]

[Okay. Just like we planned, Tadeo. Not too fast, take your time,] Hiroshi said.

Harry nodded and set off in the direction of the warehouse.

To Be Continued


	7. Going Walkabout

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 07

By David

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and company. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: These marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 07

'Going Walkabout'

Harry had just left the Leaky Cauldron with a DE behind him. He headed off in the direction he was supposed to according to the plan they had come up with the night before. He was connected to the others via a special ops radio/transmitter that fit inside his ear like a hearing aid. He took his time walking down the street and casually glancing into the store windows every now and then. He was fully aware of the DE behind him. He also knew the man had at least four other DE's with him. Harry was almost sure that one of the Gringotts goblins had sold him out. Well, they would find out before long. The problem now was taking the five men into custody without them popping away. Harry kept going until he reached the alley he was supposed to go down. He turned to see the DE behind him grinning at him as the man stepped up to block the entrance to the alley. Harry pretended to panic and turned away from the guy and began to run.

[Two of his buddies just followed Harry's tango into the alley,] Hiroshi reported.

[That's three. Where's the other two?] Kazuya asked.

[They went running down another alley,] Ichiro reported.

[I'm on them,] Kotake said.

[I'm by the warehouse,] Kazuya said.

Harry looked up to see Kazuya pulling his old man act stumbling along the road that went past the warehouse. Harry raced past him and into the warehouse. The five men met up and went in after him. Harry pretended to stumble and allow them to catch him, hoping to give the rest of his team the chance to catch up. He heard the voices in his ear indicating they were ready. Okay, now to stop playing the helpless victim. One of them had Harry by the arms so Harry used that to kick out with both feet, catching the DE's in front of him in the chests, driving them back. The sudden increase in weight on the arms of the DE that was holding Harry caused him to lean down and off balance. Harry managed to flip the guy over him and out onto the floor. The guy somehow managed to grab hold of the backpack that Harry was wearing. Harry rolled out of it leaving the guy holding it. Now he could move freely not having the backpack to slow him down even though he could and would fight with it on his back. Harry moved forward to challenge the DE coming at him from his right side. Harry timed his kick, whipping the heel of his right foot up and across the man's face knocking that man down. Kazuya suddenly appeared and blew a needle into the neck of the fifth DE that was charging in on Harry's left side. The man slapped at his neck and then dropped right on the spot. One down. Harry did a back flip landing on the floor in front of the two he had kicked in their chests. This time Harry introduced the heel of his left foot into their faces and both of them fell. Harry spun around to deal with the one behind him but Hiroshi was already on that one. That one had gotten hold of a length of pipe and Harry tsked as the man charged at Hiroshi. Hiroshi stood his ground and waited for the man to take a swing at him. He did and Hiroshi stopped the strike by striking out at the man's elbow. The man snarled in anger at not having hurt Hiroshi. Harry turned away and took on the next one in front of him as Ichiro engaged one of the DE's. That one pulled a pair of long knives from inside his leather jacket as Ichiro smiled. Ichiro pulled a pair of his own knives and went to work on his target. Kotake was using chain with a bit of weight on the end to engage his target as that DE had grabbed a broom lying on the ground and pulled the handle loose. He jabbed the end of it at Kotake and that fight was on. Harry turned back to the one in front of him and smiled at the guy.

"Let's dance," he said as the guy charged.

Harry brought up his right foot and planted it hard into the man's stomach stopping him in his tracks and then followed up with an open palm strike to the face, knocking him backwards. Harry followed him, doing a spin on his right heel as he whipped the top of his left foot across the man's face, making him spin to his left. Harry kept up the attack with a combination of kicks and punches until the man had enough and went down. Harry turned to see the others had taken care of their opponents.

[Ah, it seems our friends here decided to drop out,] Kazuya said as he stood there with his hands behind his back observing the scene.

[I expected better,] Ichiro said.

[As did I. Oh well, let's hope their friends provide better skill,] Kotake said as he gathered up the chain he had been using.

Hiroshi was on his cell talking to somebody. Then he closed his cell and turned to the group. [Clean up is coming.]

[Good. Then we can get some answers,] Harry said.

[It will take some time, little brother. We will call you when we know something,] Ichiro said handing Harry his pack. [You better get going.]

Harry pulled the pack on his back and took off.

Harry approached Hermione's house in his cat form. He casually strolled down the sidewalk as he looked for anything unusual or that looked out of place. He went past the house and turned into the front yard of the house next door, squeezing through the white picket fence slats. He used various items in that front yard to get up on the fence that separated that yard from the Granger's. He sat there for a time and just observed things. Once he decided that things looked safe, he hopped down and went off in another direction. He entered the small alley in between houses and looked round to make sure nobody was watching. He quickly regained his human form and then went back out to the street and entered the front yard of the Granger house. He went up to the front door and rang the bell. Hermione was the one to answer the door.

"There you are, Harry!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "Have any trouble getting here?"

"None at all, Hermione. Your directions were perfect," Harry smiled.

Hermione let him in and Harry greeted Emma and Dan. He presented them with the bottles of champagne that Hiroshi gave Harry to give to the Grangers.

"Thank you Harry!" Dan examined them before heading into the kitchen with them with the intention of opening them.

"How was your Christmas?" Harry asked Hermione as he dropped his backpack into the corner of the guest room.

"It was good," Hermione said. "Had the gaggle of relatives through, big Christmas Dinner, and I got a few things that were nice."

Harry could hear something in her voice that told him that something was bothering her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked softly, laying a hand on her left shoulder, concerned for her.

Hermione turned around and Harry could see something going on inside her eyes.

"You can tell me if you want," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "It's some of my relatives. My cousins hassle me because they are older than me and they think they are so much better than me because their dad, my Uncle Harris, has money and we are just lowly dentists and will never amount to much. Not only that, they like to flaunt…"

"You know what?" Harry said. "You are much better than they are. Who cares if your parents are dentists? Who cares if you haven't started your changes just yet? They know nothing because they are nothing. Strip the money, fancy cars, fancy clothes and whatever off them and they are just as human as we are. So ignore them. They don't know the you that I know so well."

Harry suddenly found her arms around him as she hugged him tight to her. Harry looked up to see Emma nod to him and then move out of the doorway. Harry turned his attention back to her and a moment later she let go of him.

"Thank you Harry," she said. "I guess I needed to hear that. I only have to worry about them twice a year, Christmas and summer vacation."

"That's good. I don't think I could handle that if I had to live with people like that. One month with the Dursleys was bad enough," Harry shuddered as hr thought of them. "I just don't understand how people can act like that towards family."

"People are people, I guess. Are you going to be comfortable in here?" Hermione asked Harry, changing the subject.

Harry smiled. "Sure will, thanks."

"Let me show you the rest of the house," Hermione said and led Harry out of the guest room, back to her usual self.

Harry relaxed in the glassed in porch room, watching the birds hopping around the yard looking for food. Some of them had found the bird feeders from the trees and were taking advantage of them. Hermione brought Harry a cup of tea.

"Dinner's not quite ready yet," Hermione informed him.

"That's fine," Harry said. "Just means we can talk a bit."

Harry looked towards the kitchen and then turned back to Hermione. "Kotake, Hiroshi, Ichiro, Kazuya, and I ran a group op earlier this morning. Every time I go out into Muggle London through Gringotts and the Leaky Cauldron, DE's attacks me. Well we decided to set a trap and see what crawled out of the woodwork after me, and they bit. As I was standing in Gringotts talking to Ragnock, I saw one of the goblins looking at me kind of funny. He ran off to wherever, I have no idea. As I passed through the Leaky Cauldron one of them was waiting for me in there. There were four others outside in various places up and down the street. They tailed me to an abandoned warehouse where we took down the five of them. As we speak the Japanese Secret Service is working on them. They are very aware of the Wizarding World. In fact, nearly all of the world's governments are aware that the Wizarding World exists. All of them think the Wizarding Secrecy Law is a good one and they want to keep us very secret. If we are outted to the world there will be very serious problems for all of us. So it was agreed that we are to remain hidden. As for my situation once I know who's been selling me out I can deal with them or leave them to other people. Either way they have to be stopped."

"How long has this been going on?" Hermione asked.

"Every school break ever since I entered England's Wizarding World," Harry said. "Today was the first time I got proactive on the problem."

Emma entered the room. "There you are. Dinner's ready."

Harry smiled. "It smells great!"

"Well come and get then!" she said.

Over dinner they discussed various subjects of interest. Harry felt very comfortable being here with the Grangers. He wondered if that was some kind of hint that he might be spending a lot of time with Hermione. He hoped so as he really liked her.

"So what are you kids planning on doing once you get back to school in January?" Dan asked, breaking into Harry's thoughts.

"I am going to keep up on the classes I think are going to benefit me," Harry said. "I am kicking around the idea of teaching as Professor Lupin has me helping him in class demonstrating things and helping other."

"Good idea," Dan said.

"I think Harry would be great at it," Hermione said.

"What would you be teaching if you got the chance?" Emma asked.

"Defense," Harry replied. "I seem to have a talent for it."

"Is it hard to do?" Dan asked.

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Not really. It's a matter of learning how to defend yourself and then practicing it on a daily basis."

"Good luck with that," Dan said.

"What are you planning on doing for the of the week?" Hermione asked.

"I will be going to the Weasley for a day or two. They live out in the country so I thought I would try some cross country skiing. I have my route planned out. I need to give you a copy, Hermione, so you will know how I will be getting there," Harry said.

"We used to do that before Hermione came along," Emma said. "It was a lot of fun. I wonder if it's too late to go to the nearest resort and try it again. Hermione would enjoy it."

"How did you learn how to snow ski?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry grinned at her. "Back home in Japan. I learned how early and enjoyed it. I even snowboard and that's a lot of fun. Its kind of riding a skateboard, except there's no wheels. That was easy to do because I liked skateboarding. Still do."

"What else are you into?" Dan asked.

"The martial arts, karate and kickboxing. I play rock and roll guitar. Those are the two things I do on a regular basis. I do other things when I get the chance to," Harry replied. "I try to keep active. Sitting in class everyday is hard on me."

"You are an active young man," Dan commented.

Harry nodded. "I try to be. Don't want to turn into an overweight couch potato like my cousin Dudley. Good God, he weighed enough to qualify for the heavy weight class in Sumo wrestling. I did a bit of that when I was much younger and liked it, but never really had an interest in it."

"Good for you," Emma said.

Harry turned his attention back to his dinner.

Harry joined Hermione in the kitchen to help clear away the remains of dinner. They continued their conversation from earlier.

"Do you think Dumbledore has something to do with any of that?" Hermione asked Harry as she handed him a dish to dry.

Harry sighed as he considered the question. "I wouldn't put it past him to try something like that and then use it against me. Be just like him to even try."

"Then you need to be careful at the burrow," Hermione said. "We're very sure about the twins, Percy, and Ginny, but what about the rest of the Weasleys? Bill and Charlie are questionable in my mind, especially Bill, as Ron had bragged that Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts. If Dumbledore has his claws into him he could curse you six ways from Sunday and you wouldn't know it. Please be careful around him."

"Molly and Arthur are questionable too. I've only met them one time," Harry said. "I'm sorry, twice. Once in Dumbledore's office and the second time in the Leaky Cauldron. He warned me about Sirius Black and swore a life debt to me for saving Ginny down in the chamber."

Hermione's eyebrows lifted. "That's serious business."

"I know. One of the things I did when I got back to Hogwarts was to look it up in the library. It is serious business, and I'm glad I accepted it. If I hadn't, there would have been bad blood between us. I also dug into the back issues of the Daily Prophet for information on Black. They certainly played up his capture and the bull about him selling out my parents. I get the feeling there's more to this that what's been said. I couldn't find anything about a trial for Black and that's raised questions in my mind. I found my parents trunks in the Dursleys attic when I was there and got them out of there. I found all of my mom's journals and read them, all six books and I learned a lot about her. I found my dad's journals but there is one missing, and it had the information I need to find out what really happened from my dad's point of view. Mom certainly had plenty to say about Dumbledore in those last days, and it's led me to believe he was plotting something. She never said anything about who the secret keeper was, so I think that was something that was done between Dad, Black, and Pettigrew. If I can find that book I'm sure it will give me all of the answers I need," Harry sighed.

Hermione handed him the last plate to dry. "I hope you find it, Harry. It will give you the closure you need to put all of this behind you."

Harry nodded. "That's what I'm hoping for."

He hung up toe drying towel and followed Hermione out into the living room to enjoy the rest of the evening.

He had enjoyed the rest of the evening there as they had fun passing gifts that he had for them and the ones they had for him around. The talk was light and Dan had showed his humorous side and Harry laughed at his jokes until his sides hurt. He slept well, the bed in the guest room very comfortable. After breakfast Harry had given Hermione the information she needed as to how he planned on getting to the burrow from the train station he would be going to. He had gotten on that train and it took him where he needed to be. Once he was sure the coast was clear he slipped into the trees and retrieved the snow skis from his pack and expanded them to their normal size and got the ski boots on. He double checked his GPS unit and set off in the direction he needed to go in. The day was cold but clear, no clouds in sight. Harry was relaxed and feeling good. He called Kotake while he was on the train.

"Oh we got plenty of information out of our friends son," Kotake said. "You were right about a goblin selling you out. The goblin in question was a cousin to the goblin Dumbledore had in his pocket. Ragnock took his head."

"Goblin justice is a lot swifter than human justice, isn't it?" Harry remarked.

"It is, and we now know who the goblin was in contact with. He told us where we could find him and we got him late last night. We had a bit of help from Japanese wizard agents. Not only did we bag this guy, we also found lots of intel. This guy was operating independently from the known DE's so hopefully we ended the problem for now," Kotake said. "We are going through all the intel we found and it will be some time before we have a complete picture of them. Be careful out there."

"Thanks Dad," Harry said. "Any news on Black?"

"No. Sorry son," Kotake said.

"Okay. Thanks for the briefing," Harry said.

"Take care, see you later," Kotake said.

"Okay Dad," Harry said and hung up.

Harry kept moving in the direction of the burrow hoping to get there soon as it was cold out here. He glided over the snow enjoying the scenery around him. He set an easy pace and kept at it until he came over the top of a small hill and saw the burrow in the distance. He pushed off and started the downhill run towards the house in the distance. He couldn't tell what it looked like from out here. Fred had described it as something resembling a crude child's drawing and Harry though he had been joking around. As he got closer he realized Fred hadn't been kidding about it. It had to be the most unusual house he'd ever seen. It looked like it had been built by a troop of four year olds. Harry shrugged his shoulders and decided to reserve judgment until he had seen it up close.

It took another half hour for him to get there, as he had to travel over flat ground. He was breaking a sweat as he used the poles to propel him forward. At least the snow was easy to travel over. He shivered as he passed through the Weasley wards. Ginny had told Harry that Bill had been responsible for them.

"He put up the absolute best ones possible, Harry. You will be very safe inside the property line," she said.

Harry had an interest in warding and decided he wanted to ask Bill about wards during his visit. Harry passed what looked like the garden as he passed the fence, the gate having opened it's self for him and then closing behind him. Harry relaxed, as he knew he was close enough to the house. He was still moving a little bit after he stopped using the poles. He stopped and gazed at the house for a moment. Really unusual house.

"Hello the house!" Harry called out.

A window opened on the second floor and George stuck his head out. "Harry! You made it! Good to see you! Be right there!"

The window got closed and Harry glided to a stop by a tree stump. He sat down on it just as the back door opened and the Weasleys came out. Harry got the skis off the boots and then stood up.

"Hi everybody," Harry greeted them as they gathered around him.

Harry shook hands with the men and got hugs from Molly and Ginny. Arthur looked at Harry's snow skis with interest.

"What are these things Harry?" Arthur asked.

"He can tell us about them inside, Arthur. Much too cold out here," Molly said.

Harry carried them into the house through the back door. Harry explained what they were before shrinking them down and putting them back inside his backpack.

"Is that a wizarding pack, Harry?" Arthur asked.

Harry got his snow boots off and shrunk them down. "It is, and one of the best investments I've made. I have a pack I use for classes that's absolutely awesome. It delivers what I need to the top of the pack for easy retrieval."

Harry smiled as he envisioned their faces when they opened their presents and found theirs. Harry pulled his heavy jacket off and then his thick sweater.

"Ah, much better. I was breaking a sweat the last few miles. Nice to see all of you, and thank you for the invitation," Harry smiled.

Molly handed him a hot steaming cup of tea and Harry sipped it and sighed.

"Oh that does feel good going down," Harry said.

Molly beamed at the comment. "Thank you dear. You can bunk in with Ron. He will show you where."

Harry turned to see Ron standing there by the tall grandfather clock. He looked very different than Harry remembered him. His hair was cut down very short in the crew cut style. He looked like he had bulked up some and Harry was sure he had been doing heavy labor around here. He had gotten a bit taller as well. Harry set down his cup of tea and walked over to Ron, holding out his hand.

"Hello Ron, good to see you," Harry greeted him.

Ron took his hand and shook it. "Hello Harry."

Ron then reached for Harry's pack and took it from him. "I'll take this up to my room for you. You can leave your heavy jacket by the back door."

"Thank you Ron," Harry said.

Harry went to the back door and hung his heavy jacket up on the coat tree that was there by the door. He sat down at the table to finish off his cup of tea.

"Are you hungry, Harry? I was just about to start lunch," Molly asked.

"Not at the moment, Mrs. Weasley. I can hold out until lunch," Harry said.

"It won't take long, dear. Soup and sandwiches, you can make your own sandwich," Molly informed him.

Harry smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

Harry set the teacup on the counter and turned to Ron who had come back down.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," he said.

Harry followed Ron up the stairs to the third floor and to his room. It definitely was Ron's room, from the Quidditch posters to the girl holding the brand new Firebolt. Ron's bed was in the far corner and there was a fold up bed in the other corner with Harry's pack on top of it. Harry set it on the floor at the foot of the fold up bed and sat down on the bed. He bounced up and down a few times and then nodded his approval.

"Seems to be comfortable," he said.

"It is. I've spent a night or two on it," Ron said.

Harry noticed that Ron seemed to be uncomfortable and wondered how to play this situation. He nodded and sighed.

"So how have you been?" Harry asked.

Ron looked up. "I've been okay. Been going to a much smaller school, working hard around here and I've been getting counseling."

"That's good, Ron. I'm glad to hear that. They can be really helpful," Harry said.

"They helped Ginny so I said okay, what could it hurt," Ron said, getting a bit braver. "Kind of hard to talk to at first but the guy let me take my time. Sure knows how to get me to think about things."

"Is that good?" Harry asked.

Ron stood up and went to the window. "I think so. I still have a long way to go though."

"You will be a better person by the time you're done," Harry said.

Ron turned to face Harry. "I need to apologize for the things I said about you and for the things I did to you. Wasn't right of me. I have a cousin that I used to see a lot and he was the one who messed up my head something bad. Instead of questioning the things he said to me I let him influence me in the wrong way. Once Dad knew what was going on he went to my uncle and told him what was going on. I don't see him anymore, I don't know what happened to him and I'm kinda glad about that. You wouldn't have liked him either, Harry. He was kinda scary."

"Ron, I accept your apology. I hope we can eventually be friends. Keep up the hard work," Harry said. "Would you mind if I wrote to you here and there?"

"I'd like that Harry," Ron said.

He fell silent for a moment as he looked out the window once more. Then he turned back to Harry and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you," he said.

Harry stood up and took his hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

They shook hands and Harry knew that things would be okay between them in time.

Harry's time there was pleasant and he enjoyed it. He liked the warm feelings he got from watching the Weasleys interact with each other. Reminded him of being back home in Japan and he liked those memories. The Weasleys liked the gifts he gave them. The magical backpacks were a big hit with them and Harry had given Molly a bottomless bag, which she really liked. At one point he was able to talk to the twins and Ginny when Ron went with Molly to the shops in town. Percy had locked himself into his room. Charlie, Bill, and Arthur had gone someplace. The four of them settled on the couches in the living room. Ginny got things going when she showed Harry the book on occlumency that he had loaned out to Hermione.

"Ah, so you guys have been working on learning it," Harry said.

"We learned it the same time Ginny was," Fred stated. "Once we understood the concept it was very easy to do. Want to give it a shot?"

"I'm not sure I want to," Harry said. "Knowing you two it's going to be something completely outrageous."

Both of the twins laughed out loud and Ginny grinned. Harry sighed hoping he would come out of this in one piece and sane. He looked into Fred's eyes and whispered the spell that would get him inside his head, and then suddenly he found himself standing in front of a ticket booth. Harry blinked. What the hell? Okay, we move onward. Harry started to walk past the ticket booth and suddenly there was Fred grinning at Harry.

"Hi there!" he crowed delightedly. "Want to step inside? Gonna cost you one galleon. Thrills and chills abound, things to delight and excite you!"

Harry patted his pockets and found a galleon. He got his ticket and walked in through the gate in front of him. Suddenly he found himself in some kind of fun house.

"This is going to be interesting," Harry thought.

He moved on, following the path into the place. Harry looked at everything in front of him and into the warped mirrors, catching glimpses of memories. In one mirror he saw a three-year-old Fred grinning at him mischievously. The little boy laughed at him and darted off. Harry tried to follow him but got lost in the hall of mirrors. The more Harry moved around inside the fun house the more the illusions turned him around and around until he was hopelessly lost. And then suddenly the little boy was back. He had a frown on his face.

"Not nice to go mucking around in somebody's head!" little Fred exclaimed. "You go 'way now!"

The next thing Harry knew a funny looking roller coaster car popped out of nowhere, scooping him up and taking him someplace. It stopped at the edge of the track and tossed him out. Harry blinked and suddenly found himself back in the living room.

"Damn, Fred, that was a great defense!" Harry laughed. "Snape will absolutely hate you for that one!"

"That was the low setting. If you really wanted to rip up my mind the fun house would have kicked into killer mode. Imagine killer clowns with axes," Fred grinned.

George grinned, making Harry wonder if he should even try.

"I dare you," George said, "I double dare you. I double dog dare you."

Harry stared into George's eyes and whispered the spell and immediately found himself at the entrance to the big top circus. He had to laugh at that. He walked in and immediately saw everything associated with the circus. The various cages were marked with various things that resided inside George's mind. Harry spotted a cage he wanted to look at and he boldly walked up to it as things began moving across his path. They seemed to press in on him trying to keep him from that particular cage. The clowns moved in on him pulling their usual tricks of flowers that squirted water, a pail of what Harry thought was full of water but was confetti that tried to put him to sleep, tiny cars that cut him off, white ponies that raced past him with the girls trying to kick him, and still Harry pressed on, wanting to get to that cage. He managed to get to the cage and suddenly came face to face with the meanest looking tiger he'd ever seen.

Harry suddenly wondered if he was in trouble. He moved around the cage to try and find the door, which he eventually did. Just as he reached for the padlock a pair of clowns popped up from nowhere, grabbing him by the ankles.

"There you are, me boyo," one of them said. "You're needed."

They dragged him away from the cage as Harry tried to stop them. "Needed for what?"

Harry looked in the direction they were dragging him in and saw the cannon.

"Uh, no thanks," Harry said as he struggled.

"None o that sonny," the one clown said.

Both of them managed to pick him up and stuffed him inside the cannon and used a big cotton swab thing to push him down to the bottom. A door next to his head opened up to reveal a clown smoking a cigar.

"Not nice to be snooping round someone's head. So we'll be sending you on your way now," he snickered. "Enjoy the trip."

The door slammed shut leaving Harry in the dark once more. He could feel the cannon start to move and he looked up and could see colors moving as the muzzle of the cannon was brought up into firing range. The crowd started chanting as the countdown began, and it sounded like all of Hogwarts was there. Suddenly he felt himself moving up the cannon and then he was out of it, flying upward towards the roof of the big top. He caught a glimpse of Dumbledore and Snape wildly cheering as Ravenclaw house stood and cheered Harry on. The moment he went through a hole in the roof of the big top he found himself back in the Weasley living room. He blinked and looked at the twins as they were rolling on the floor with laughter. Even Ginny was smiling.

"Enjoy the trip, Harry?" she asked.

"You two are complete whacko," Harry said.

Both of them beamed brightly. "Why thank you for the generous complement, Harry!"

"Wasn't a complement," Harry said as he turned to Ginny.

She smiled sweetly at him and suddenly Harry felt afraid. He drew a breath and let it out. He looked into Ginny's eyes and whispered the spell. Suddenly Harry found himself in front of a building. The sign on the right of the door proclaimed the place to be Ginny's Cathouse. Harry wondered if Ginny knew what a cathouse was. He walked up to the door and entered. There in front of him was a big pen full of cats of all breeds and color. Oh, that kind of cathouse. Each one had words on them. Harry picked up one that said 'Luna' on its fur. It turned out to be a collection of memories concerning Luna. Harry stroked it for a moment and then put it back down and it scampered off. Harry checked out a few more kittens and let them go. Then he saw one that had the word 'secrets' on it and began to chase it. The little Siamese would dash off in a new direction when Harry got too close or was about to catch it. It led Harry on a merry chase, making him go round things and crawl through tubes or hedges. Eventually Harry managed to corner it and before he could grab it the kitten escaped through a cat flap. Harry cursed in frustration and crawled through the flap to find it tumbling about in the middle of the lush green lawn. Harry remained on his hands and knees completely focused on it, moving towards it slowly until he got his hands on it. He chuckled as he brought it up close to him. And then suddenly he was aware of hot panting breath on his face. He looked up into the face of the meanest saber tooth tiger he'd ever seen. Harry smiled brightly as he slowly backed up.

"Nice kitty," he cooed at it and the tiger didn't seem to be very impressed.

Harry suddenly felt something poking him in his butt and he turned to look behind him. There was a second one behind him, only this one had a very sinister smile on his face. Harry paled when he saw a third one tying a bib round its neck. The looked to his right and there was a forth one opening a bottle of A1 steak sauce while licking his chops. Harry got up on his knees as a lady tiger approached him and it was obvious that it was a female tiger as she was dressed just like Molly Weasley. Harry smiled big as he handed the kitten to the lady tiger. She snarled at him as she took the kitten from Harry. The kitten giggled and snuggled down in her arms. It turned to look at Harry and stuck her tongue out at Harry. The lady tiger turned and walked away leaving Harry with the four now very pissed off tigers. Harry glanced around and saw a door marked exit. The sign changed to read something else.

"Run bub, they missed breakfast," Harry read.

Harry slowly brought his right foot up underneath him as the four tigers shifted their position. Harry suddenly took off, managing to jump over the one in front of him. The four tigers chased him all the way to the door. Harry managed to get it open and got through it, slamming the door in their faces. Harry leaned against the door panting. A pair of very muscular Siberian tigers grabbed him by the arms and dragged him back to where he had started the adventure. One of them kicked the gate open and then they grabbed him by the wrists and ankles and swung him back and forth a few times and then launched him out into space. Harry snapped to lying on his front in the middle of the living room. The twins were rolling on the floor and Ginny smiled at him sweetly.

"Ginny, that was really creative and effective," Harry said.

All three laughed at him and Harry had a feeling they had one more thing for him.

"Aaaaaaannnnnd for our next trick," Fred smiled, "we will now show you our Animagus forms."

"What?" Harry asked.

Fred revealed a copy of the Marauders Animagus Journal. Harry groaned.

"Guys, you need to bury that thing or burn it. Your Mom finds that all four of us are dead meat, especially me," Harry said.

"Relax Harry, she'll never find it because you are taking it with you. We're done with it," George said.

Fred handed it over and Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you. Where did you get it?"

"We bullied Neville in giving it to us," Fred said.

Harry groaned. "Oh you guys, damn it! I've been trying to help Neville build up his confidence in himself. I hope you guys didn't undo all the work I've done with him."

"We didn't. The three of us have been working on Neville too. So has Luna," Ginny said.

"Good. He needs all the help he can get. Okay, can I see your forms?" Harry asked. "Knowing you guys I get the feeling they are going to be interesting ones."

Fred and George nodded to each other and Harry watched as the both of them morphed into red colored foxes.

"Kitsune. Perfect. Trickster foxes. Got you two to a t. Keep practicing the changes guys. Great job," Harry said as they changed back.

Then it was Ginny's turn. She became a beautiful sleek black panther. Harry was taken back at how great she was. Ginny rubbed herself against his legs as Harry petted her. Ginny changed back into her human a moment later. Harry showed them his two forms. Ginny loved the Siamese cat while the twins flipped over the falcon.

"Your forms are cool," George said.

"Do you want Ron to know?" Fred asked.

"Not yet. He's still dealing with things. He apologized to me and I forgave him. He still has a ways to go yet. I'll leave that up to you guys. Percy, no. I got a bad feeling about him," Harry said.

George frowned. "You think he's going to go bad?"

"That's what my gut says. I hope to God I'm wrong. Let's keep him out of the loop just to be on the safe side. If the ministry gets their hooks into him that's it for him. I hope I'm wrong," Harry said.

Fred, Ginny, and George all agreed. Harry took the book up to the room he was sharing with Ron and tucked the book down into the bottom of his pack. He came down to find Ron and Molly in the kitchen.

"Hi, have fun out?" Harry asked them.

"Sure," Ron said. "Got what we needed. Anything going on round here?"

Harry reached into one of the bags and pulled out a can. "Nah. Plenty quiet round here."

To Be Continued


	8. The Holidays Are Fun

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 08

By David

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company isn't mine. JK Rowling owns them.

Author's Notes: [] indicate Japanese spoken, these '/' are for snake speak.

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 08

'The Holidays are Fun'

Harry stayed for another day, thinking it wouldn't hurt to, something that made Molly Weasley happy. Harry discovered that Molly was a master chef. The woman could cook. Harry ate well while he was there and he knew he would have to really work off the weight once he got home. Harry did get to meet with Ginny and the twins once more to discuss the current situation at Hogwarts and they weren't able to come to an agreement on what to do so it was decided to play it by ear. That evening Harry entertained the Weasleys with an hour long concert with his acoustic guitar, doing what he called 'quiet music' and they enjoyed it.

"Didn't know you were a musician, Harry," Percy said between songs. "You certainly have talent. Don't let it go to waste."

"I won't Percy, and thank you for saying so," Harry said before he started in on Audra Mae's 'Forever Young'.

The song got a bit of emotion out of them and the words did speak volumes to all of them. Harry decided to end things right there as he thought there could be no other song that could top it right then.

"Thank you Harry," Arthur said. "That was very kind of you to entertain us."

"Thought I would return the favor," Harry said. "Thank you for having me here."

"We liked having you here, Harry. You are welcome anytime," Arthur said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Harry said.

Ron watched Harry put the acoustic into the backpack he had and shook his head. "That has to be the best thing ever invented. Can't wait to use the one you gave me."

"I hope you like it once you do start using it, Ron. I do," Harry said. "I've got two of them. I use one for Hogwarts and this one is for when I go walkabout."

"I bet you could keep a couple of trunks in there and still have room for other things," Ron said.

"I gave Hermione one and she's got who knows how many books in there," Harry grinned. "Enough to start her own bookstore."

Both of them laughed at that. Molly was passing by and she paused at Ron's door and smiled when she heard both of them laughing. She had hoped that the both of them could strike up a friendship and it appeared they had.

"There's hope for him yet," she whispered to herself.

She continued on to the master bedroom and got into bed with Arthur once she was ready for bed. She told Arthur what she had heard from Ron's room and Arthur smiled.

"I had hoped for that," he said. "Ron's going to be fine."

Molly snuggled up to Arthur and they went to sleep.

Harry jogged away from the house the next morning after having a great breakfast thanks to Molly Weasley. His plan was to get outside the Weasley wards and then portkey back to Potter House for a few days and then head back to Hogwarts. After that, he wasn't sure as to what was going to happen. He would deal with it as things happened. Harry turned to see if the house was out of sight. He pulled his wand and quickly checked for trackers and there weren't any. He checked the area just outside the wards and there wasn't anything unusual out there. Harry ported the second he left the ward line. Constantine was there waiting for him when Harry arrived in the reception room. Constantine nodded to Harry.

"The pass is Tabasco sauce Constantine," Harry said.

Constantine relaxed. "Welcome home, Harry. Nothing to report."

"Great. I'm going to be here for a few days and then it's out to Hogwarts until June. Not sure what I'm going to do this summer coming up," Harry said.

"Sounds good to me," Constantine said as the door into the house released.

The first place Harry went to was the library to check his letterbox. There was mail and Harry took the time to read the letters. One was the report of the operation he had run with the help of Ichiro, Hiroshi, Kazuya, and Kotake. A lot of great intel was found and even more important, the traitor was found. It had been a cousin of the goblin that Dumbledore had working for him to help him steal the Potter Estate. That problem was now erased and Harry was sure the DE who was running that op against Harry would be very unhappy about it, and that meant Harry needed to be a lot more careful now. The next letter was the usual bank statements and his finances looked very healthy. The next letter was from Ragnock, and he was forwarding mail from Flitwick. This should be interesting. Harry opened it up.

"Lord Potter, I do hope you had a great holiday. I am pleased to inform you that your Firebolt is clean of any kind of jinxes, curses, and hexes. I will return it to you when you return as it is in my office under lock and key. I suggest you keep it on your person when you go to and from practice, when you go to and from matches, and store it in your trunk as I've been told it has excellent security on it. Before you ask, Dumbledore didn't handle it at any time it was in my care. His reasoning was that if he had you would accuse him of doing something improper to it. The only person I allowed to assist me with it was the Lady McGonagall. I do hope you will reconsider your rejoining the team, Lord Potter. I do not know what the situation is between you and the headmaster but I hope it can be resolved. Wishing you a Happy New Year," Harry read.

Harry sighed. Now he had something to think about. He filed the bank statements in his filing cabinet and binned the letter from Flitwick and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. He had plans on being in Diagon Alley to celebrate the New Year in two day's time and then go back to Hogwarts from there. That gave him time to relax a bit.

Harry settled into his room at the Leaky Cauldron two days later. He was glad he had reserved the room a month ago, as he wouldn't have gotten one now. He settled on black jeans, his black dragon leather boots, a Metallica t-shirt, a grey hoody over that and then his heavy jacket as it was going to be very cold round midnight and his fedora. He headed out around seven in the evening as rumor had it the Weird Sisters would be performing live from the steps of Gringotts bank, Ragnock having invited them. Harry wasn't a big Weird Sisters fan, but he liked them better than some of the other Wizarding bands. He stopped long enough to grab a fully loaded cheeseburger from the burger stand just inside the alley, a few steps from the portal at the Leaky Cauldron. There were people in the alley but it wasn't really crowded just yet. The concert wasn't to start until nine. One of the warrior goblins recognized Harry as he approached the bank. Harry stopped to talk to him for a moment and then a goblin came running out of the bank. He handed Harry a message from Ragnock.

"Lord Potter, I need to see you on a matter of great importance," Harry read.

He stuck the note into his pocket and followed the goblin into the bank. Harry wasn't really paying attention to where he was going until he followed the goblin into another hallway that was very unfamiliar. Harry frowned as the goblin directed him into a room. The door got slammed behind him and Harry knew he had walked into a trap. Four werewolves came flying at him and judging by the crazed look on their faces Harry had the bad feeling that they were hyped up on something and literally starved to the point of insanity. Harry reacted the second they appeared, jumping upward and over them. He drew his two silver short swords and went to work defending himself. Harry turned to face them. One of them was reaching out for him so Harry brought up the left hand sword and thrust it straight into the werewolf's chest making him howl in agony. As he dropped the next one behind him leaped over his downed comrade and swung his left hand claws at Harry's face. Harry ducked underneath the swing and moved forward, the sword in his left hand moving through the werewolf's chest and sliced his heart in two and then leaving the body. Harry engaged the one in front of him as the second one turned around behind him. The sword in his right hand came up and cut deep into the left arm that was coming up to slash his face open. That one howled as Harry followed up with the toe of his left boot meeting the werewolf's groin. The werewolf's eyes bugged open and he dropped to the floor holding himself. Number four had moved to Harry's left and was now in full attack mode as he charged straight at Harry. Harry brought up the left hand sword and it slid through the left side of the werewolf's neck up to the hilt and then Harry pulled it loose and spun around, bringing up the right hand sword and taking the werewolf's head right off.

Harry paused for a moment to survey the scene. He had taken out two of them in the opening moments of the fight and there was one on the floor fondling him self while one was snarling at him. Harry moved to the right in a slight crouch waiting for that one to make a move and he finally did, charging straight at Harry. Harry moved to the right at the last second, his left foot coming up and meeting the bottom of the jaw, breaking it in two places. Harry could see broken teeth go flying as the werewolf grabbed his now bloody jaw and screaming in pain. As Harry turned to the one on the floor he noted that one had recovered and was getting ready to charge as broken mouth was beginning his charge. The one that had been on the floor started his charge but suddenly stopped, a look of shock and pain evident on his face. Harry ignored him and went for broken mouth, bringing the right hand sword up underneath the jaw of that one and taking his head off. The head went in one direction as the body went past Harry and then dropped. The one in front of him had something very pointy coming out of the middle of his chest. He dropped to his knees and now Harry was able to see the goblin warrior behind that one. Ragnock suddenly appeared with a warrior's axe in hand and swung it upward and then brought it down as hard as he could, removing the werewolf's head as he screamed something in Goblin. The battle was over. Harry sat in Ragnock's office in a kimono as his clothes had gotten messed up. The old goblin was steamed and Harry knew it. He hoped Ragnock wasn't pissed off at Harry as he valued his friendship. The office door opened and a group of warrior goblins escorted in the goblin that had led Harry into the death trap. He was forced to his knees in front of the old goblin as Ragnock came around the desk to look at him.

"Why have you done this?" he asked the goblin in front of him.

The goblin on his knees spit at Ragnock but said nothing. Ragnock nodded after a moment and Harry knew he had decided something.

"Fangtooth, take this… thing away. I need to know what it is he knows. Once you have gotten everything you can from him you may… remove his head," Ragnock addressed his most trusted general.

Fangtooth bowed to Ragnock. "By your command my lord."

Harry watched as they dragged the doomed goblin away and he shook his head.

"Sad, isn't it?" Ragnock asked.

Harry nodded. "Betrayal has too great a price attached to it."

"It does. Once again one of our own has attempted you harm. We, the Goblin Nation, do wish to apologize for the harm that was meant to you," Ragnock bowed.

"An apology isn't necessary from you, Ragnock. He made the choice to try and hurt me. He is the one who should apologize for his actions against me, and pay the price for his crime," Harry said.

Ragnock nodded. "There is wisdom in your words, Lord Potter. You are truly an honorable man. I thank you for your friendship."

"I thank you for yours," Harry said.

There was a knock on the door and a goblin entered. He left Harry's now clean clothes on the table by the door and left. Harry went to get them and got dressed in Ragnock's private bathroom. When Harry came out there was a man in the room and he looked upset. Harry wondered what the problem was now.

"I don't know what to do now," the man moaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

Ragnock turned to Harry. "Lord Potter, didn't you tell me once that you play guitar?"

The man suddenly looked up at Harry with hope in his eyes.

"I do," Harry said. "I am a fair player."

"How much of our material do you know?" the man asked.

"Quite a bit," Harry said. "I do like most of their music."

"We can adjust our play list if we have to," the man said. "Would you consider joining us for tonight?"

"There will be plenty of security out there, Lord Potter, as several goblin troops will be out there," Ragnock said.

"Let's go talk to the band," Harry suggested. "Let's see what they think."

They liked the idea even more after listening Harry do a mix of songs on a guitar. He would be billed as a guest guitarist. Harry knew he wouldn't be forgetting this for a very long time. Harry would be the one to introduce the band after going out first guitar in hand and it would go from there.

By nine o' clock the alley was bursting at the seams with people. Harry was a bit nervous as he paced back and forth holding a black and white Fender in his hands. The rhythm guitarist came up to Harry and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nothing to it man. Just like a night in Potter's Bar," he said.

Harry had told them of Potter's Bar he had in the room of requirement back at Hogwarts and how he had worked hard to learn how to play guitar, which the band was impressed about. They had discussed the play list for a half hour before settling on one that everybody was comfortable with. They liked Harry's first song suggestion and they were going with it. The band's manager approached Harry and nodded to him. Harry blew out his breath and then suddenly felt very relaxed. Harry moved to the edge of the stage just behind the shimmering dark burgundy curtain and then started playing the opening notes of the song they had agreed on. The crowd roared out as Harry continued the song. A moment later he strolled out onto the crowd and people reacted to the sight of him out there. Harry smiled as he reached center stage.

"Hi everybody, I'm Harry Potter," he said and the crowd went nuts.

Harry gave them a few minutes and then leaned back into the mike. "Welcome to New Year's Eve. Are you ready to have a good time?"

The crowd responded positively and Harry smiled.

"Good, because I am. Let's get to it," Harry said and then introduced each band member as they came out and joined in the song.

Once all of them were out there they hit it hard on cue and the show got started from there. It was a night Harry would remember, great music, the fireworks at midnight, and the crowd singing along to some of the songs.

Harry was up by nine the next morning. He came down with his backpack in hand and people turned to see him coming. Harry shook a lot of hands and was greeted. Tom the barkeep handed him a big brown bag full of food Harry had asked for to take on the train. He got a copy of the Daily Prophet as he left the Leaky Cauldron. Emerging out onto the street, Harry paused for a moment to survey the street. He suddenly felt killing intent directed at him and he knew there were DE's waiting for him. This he had not planned on. Harry was sure there was quite a few of them this time round, four of less wouldn't hack the job. He would deal with them as he went. Harry headed down the street, as he knew he would need the underground to get to King's Cross. He headed for the nearest one and then quickly changed his direction as one of them stepped in front of him making him move in another direction. Harry darted off in a new direction and then was forced to change directions once more. It was apparent to Harry that they wanted him to go someplace so they could 'meet him'. Harry decided to play their game for now and see what they wanted to do. Harry kept moving in the direction they wanted him to go in. Eventually he began to see the same people over and over again. He counted them as he went and discovered there were at least six moving him along. There had to be others at the final destination. Harry knew speculating as to how many would be there was useless as it would be a waste of his time. Harry noticed they were entering a not to nice looking area and Harry began to think, as he slid into Getsumi no Michi. He cast his senses out in front of him. He was approaching a tall building and the sign on the side of the building proclaimed it to the Grant Arms apartments. The building was boarded up on the ground floor as the rest of it looked like it had been brought here from darkest Africa. Harry noted a metal ladder against the wall going up past a window on the first floor above him (in England the second floor of a building is considered the first, while the ground floor is the ground floor) and smiled. He had found his way out of the situation he had found him self in.

Before any of the DE's following him could react, Harry was scampering up the ladder and into the window. Harry could hear them cursing as they came after him. The hall Harry found him self in was dark. That meant no lights on in the building, which meant there was no power to the place. That was a big plus in his favor. Harry went halfway down and entered one of the apartments and listened.

"Damn brat could be anywhere, Marv. What do we do?" a man asked.

Marv apparently was in charge of the party.

"I sent Sue for the others. Five of us can corner the punk. Then we wait for the others to show and we have our fun," Marv said.

"I know this place," a voice spoke up. "Got a really big room down in the basement area where we can have our fun and not be heard. I grew up in here."

"Thank you Brian," Marv said. "Since you know this dump you can take point."

"Thanks boss," Brian said.

Brian had to go. Harry drew a straw out of a small pocket of his pack and inserted a needle into it. Harry brought the straw up to his mouth and waited. He saw a man coming towards him and knew that had to be Brian. Carefully pulling in air into his lungs, he blew out hard, propelling the needle into the exposed skin of Brian's neck.

Brian slapped at his neck. "Damn bugs!" he swore, and then dropped.

One tango down. Harry slipped out of the apartment and moved further down the hall as the four people gathered around Brian.

"He's dead," the leader Marv reported.

"But how?" another voice said.

Marv stood up and clutched his wand tighter. "Don't know, and it don't matter. Brian was an idiot, and nobody will miss him. We move forward, and we are to be alert for anything. Potter could be anywhere in here."

Good advice. But against a ninja, useless.

Harry had only one direction he could go and that was up. The main stairwell was blocked by junk and it would take too much time to move it out of the way, magical or not. He couldn't apparate or portkey out as the ability had been blocked and that meant reinforcements had arrived. If he had been able to get down to the ground floor who knows how many of them could be down there. Harry knew the only way out of the situation was to draw them upward and after him. That he could do. Harry moved down the hall letting his senses guide him. Being in the hall limited him to what weapons he could use. Shirikins, throwing knives, caltrops, and wire. There was his wand, but if he tried to use magic the ministry would know and he didn't need that kind of attention. Harry headed for the stairs at the end of the hall and scattered a bunch of the caltrops. All they needed to do was step on them and that would take care of one or two of them at least. He went up the stairs to the third floor and made just a little bit of noise to get their attention, and that worked. He heard one of them yell out and then a rapid thumping of footsteps, and then screams of pain. One more down. Marv must be getting pissed off by now. Harry turned his attention to the hall he was in. There was a lot of trash and junk in the halls. Perfect way to conceal more caltrops. He studied the hall and then planted three of them in the most obvious spot they would have to step in to chase him. Suddenly Harry heard what sounded like hissing. Could it be? He listened intently

/What the hell is all that noise?/ the hissing said.

Harry grinned. Snakes. Perfect. They could help him if he asked them. Harry moved forward until he found the snake. It rose up looking menacing.

/Hello,/ Harry hissed to the snake and smiled at the shocked look on the face.

/A human speaker?/ it hissed in surprise.

/I am,/ Harry said. /I am in need of help. There are some very bad humans chasing me. They wish to do me harm. I am sure your tribe is very hungry and I suppose they would make an excellent meal for all of you./

The snake in front of him chuckled. /That they would, human./

/I am Harry,/ Harry hissed.

/I am Pietro, the leader of my tribe,/ the snake hissed. /I am honored to meet you./

Harry detected at least eight of them coming up behind him.

/There are eight of them coming,/ Harry said.

Pietro hissed happily. /Good. We can spread out and take them down as they pass us./

/Good idea,/ Harry said. /Good hunting./

/And you,/ the snake hissed back.

Harry moved on. He looked into each room knowing they would be going into each place to search for him and he could use that to his advantage. He grinned as he went to work setting up a trap in one room with wire, a stick, and a slender kunai. It was simple. He would fix it in such a way that when the DE stepped on the wire the stick would whip forward and the kunai would stab him and the poison in it would get into the body. Bye bye DE. Harry moved out of the apartment keeping low. He passed Pietro in the hall and the snake nodded to him. Behind him were other snakes and Harry could tell they were excited by the way their bodies quivered. Harry kept going to the next stairwell after setting up another trio of caltrops. He crouched in the stairwell and considered his next move. No, he'd wait for that one. He set a caltrop in the center of the top stair, making the turn to go up the next set. He crouched down and waited to hear what was going to happen. This time a DE named Sally found the first nest of caltrops, screaming out in pain. A thump was heard and Harry knew she was gone. The others cursed up a storm.

"Don't worry. That brat will pay for them in a very painful way," Harry heard Marv promise the six DE's with him.

Harry waited as they spread out to search the apartments on the third. A DE named Toby found his kunai trap. Harry heard him hopping on one foot a few times before he dropped. The others raced to where he was. One more bit the dust. Harry sat there and listened as the remaining DE's moved down the hall after him. The snakes suddenly lashed out at the DE's in the hall.

"Snakes!" one of the DE's yelled out.

There was a commotion as the DE's thrashed about trying to keep from being bitten. Now there were six of them left as Harry sensed the one attacked fading away. Harry moved up the stairs to the forth. He knew he had them completely rattled now and that would work to his advantage. They found the single caltrop he left behind on the top stair before making the turn. He heard Marv laugh and smiled. He wanted them to think that he was slipping. Harry looked down the hall of the fourth floor using his senses and all he could detect was piles of rotting trash. His sense of smell had died ages ago. He could sense them behind him so he moved into the nearest apartment. The room was lit by the sunlight coming into the broken window. He smiled as an idea came to him. Harry went right to work. If this worked, one less DE. He pulled a bit of tape from a side pocket of his pack and taped a bit of glass to the doorknob going into another room and then smeared a bit of fast acting poison to the jagged edge of the glass and then moved through the door, leaving it open just a little bit. The holes in the walls allowed him to see into the next room. He morphed into his cat form and jumped through one of the larger holes and reassumed his human form. Harry knew he could end this by assuming his falcon form and flying away, but he knew if he did that, the DE's left behind would continue to look for him and eventually connect with other DE's and possibly get involved in attacks on other wizards and witches. No, he had to take them out, knowing that by taking their lives he would be saving other lives. Harry moved through the room and out the door.

He peeked out into the hall and saw them entering apartments. Harry used that to move swiftly down the hall and into the next stairwell. He reached into his pack and drew out his bow and an arrow. He would need only one shot. He listened to them rummaging around in the apartments until one of them yelled out.

"Damn it! I just got a glass cut on my hand!" the female DE yelled out.

He saw Marv run into that particular apartment. "Christine!"

Harry listened and heard the other DE's run into that apartment. A moment later he heard them cussing loudly. That told him Christine had passed on. Harry raised his bow and readied his shot. They came out of the apartment back into the hall. The one in front of the remaining group lit his wand and raised it to chest level. That was all Harry needed and he let go of the arrow. He heard the thump of the arrow striking his target and watched the man drop. As the others turned to him Harry scurried up to the next floor. Now he knew they would be out for blood.

"We gonna get you Potter!" Marv yelled out. "You gonna pay for killing my friends! We not gonna go easy on you!"

Harry moved to the middle of the fifth floor and paused as he looked around. He could see bits of the floor from the sunlight coming through the open doors of the apartments. Harry decided on an attack, throwing shirikins as he went from one apartment to another. Harry reached into his pack and retrieved a package of peanuts in shells. If you need a way to find out that your enemy has reached a certain point, drop something that will make noise when they step on it. You hear that, you attack. Harry scattered them across the hall and then moved down the hall to an apartment four doors away from the next stairwell. He went inside and put his back against the door and palmed six of them in his left hand and waited. He didn't have long to wait as he heard the crunch of peanuts out in the hall. He started his spin to the left, coming out into the hall and threw the shirikins as he continued to spin around. He didn't stop to see what his throw had accomplished but he heard the results as two of the DE's yelled out in pain, the bodies dropping a moment later. Harry stepped through a hole in the wall and stuck his head out of the next door apartment door to see Marv checking the two that dropped. Now it was Marv and one man. Harry thumped up the flight of stairs making as much noise as he could to find out that he had come to the top floor.

"We got him now!" Harry heard the man with Marv yell out.

Harry moved down the hall to the other set of stairs and these definitely went up. To the roof. Harry pulled his bow and readied his shot. He became still, not moving a muscle, barely breathing. The man with Marv burst out onto the top of the stairs and stormed forward as Marv yelled at him to wait. It was far too late, as the arrow was on its way to the target, thumping home into the chest of the man who had followed Harry. He fell backwards into Marv's arms. Marv laid him down on the floor and then looked up at Harry. Their eyes locked for that brief moment, and it was all Harry needed. He slipped into the man's mind once he whispered the spell and went digging through his memories for anything DE related and found what he needed. He had gotten his orders from a man standing in a shadow. They had waited for him outside the Leaky Cauldron. They were to chase him down. They were given leave to 'play' with Harry. They were to bring back his head to the man in shadow. Harry blinked and suddenly he was back in the hall as Marv had managed to break the link. Harry turned and went up the final set of steps and out onto the roof. Harry blinked in the sunlight and moved away from the door. There was no cover on the roof, nothing to hide behind, no place to rig a trap. Harry turned when he heard Marv step out onto the roof behind him. He turned to face the man.

"You're good, Potter. But not good enough. You're done," Marv said as he pulled a sword from a scabbard on his back. "I'm going to enjoy slicing you up."

Harry never said a word as he drew ninja-to from out of his pack. He dropped the pack on the ground and stepped away from it. Marv laughed as Harry assumed a fighting stance, left hand out in front of him, right hand holding ninja-to behind his back. Both of them knew this would be to the death, no quarter given and no quarter asked. Marv slowly moved in on Harry until he was within striking distance. They stared at each other for a time and then suddenly they moved.

Harry made it to the Hogwarts Express within minutes to spare. He managed to grab the handrail of the car in front of the baggage car and swung himself on board. He sighed in relief as he paused for a moment to catch his breath. He stepped into the closest bathroom and locked the door. He set his pack down on the shelf by the window and turned to the mirror. Now he could tend to his cuts. Thankfully they weren't major ones. Harry pulled his wand and cast the healing spells and the cleaning ones. Thank God nobody had given him a second glance as he raced for the train. The fight had been fairly fast, Harry overcoming Marv in moments as the man did his best to kill Harry. He had some skill, Harry had to give him that, but not on the level that Harry was at. It was all over within thirty strikes at the most. Harry had to walk out of there as the anti-apparition and anti-portkey spells were still active, which meant ward stones were powering them. Once he was on the street having come out of a rear entrance to the place and got clear of the wards, Harry turned into his bird form and few as fast as he could to King's Cross. He changed into his cat form and got inside the station and into a bathroom. He got into a stall and turned back into his human form. He was lucky as there wasn't anyone in the bathroom at the moment. From there he raced for the barrier that went to platform nine and three quarters. Now he was safely on the train and in the bathroom cleaning up. Harry cast repairo over his slashed up shirt and jacket and the rips instantly closed up. Harry checked his appearance in the mirror and nodded. Now he was ready to face people. He came out of the bathroom and started walking towards the front of the train. Kevin Entwhistle was the first to see Harry.

"Hi Harry!" he called out as he looked past the Creevey brothers.

"Hey there Kevin. How was the holiday?" Harry asked as he walked up to them.

"It was awesome!" Kevin said. "I got a snowboard!"

"Very cool," Harry said. "I got one from a cousin. We can show everybody how to ride them."

"You can find Hermione Granger in the next car. She's in a compartment with Lovegood, the Weasley Twins, Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley," Kevin told him.

"Thanks kid. Catch you later," Harry said and headed off to find them.

Harry did find them in the next car and they were happy to see him. Neville held up the front page of the Daily Prophet and in big bold print was the headline, "POTTER ROCKS NEW YEAR'S IN DIAGON ALLEY!"

Harry nodded. "I did, and had fun doing it. I'd do it again, too."

He sat down next Hermione. Neville put the paper away and turned back to Harry.

"Enjoy your Holiday?" he asked Harry.

"I did, how about the rest of you?" Harry asked, and that kicked off the conversation for the rest of the trip, stopping long enough for lunch.

They discussed anything that came up that was worth talking about. They pulled into Hogsmeade station about six in the evening. It had been a quiet trip, no Malfoy to harass them. Harry helped the girls down from the train and they walked over to where the carriages were waiting. Harry was the last on board and closed the door. He glanced at the creature he knew was a Thestral and it started off to the castle, joining the line in front of them. At the castle Harry hopped out and then helped the girls to get out.

"Thank you kind sir," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry grinned back. "Glad to help the lady."

Bustah popped up next Harry. "I can take your pack, Mr. Potter. It will be on your bed. A note from Professor Flitwick."

Harry took the note as he handed his pack to Bustah. He opened the note.

"Snape on the warpath. Dumbledore not happy," he read to the group huddled around him to find out what the note said.

Harry smiled. "We're home."

They headed into the castle to join in the Welcoming Feast. The great hall was lit up bright and it was warm inside. People were milling around talking to other people. Harry shook hands with various people as he greeted them. He made his way to the Ravenclaw house table and took a spot. Roger Davies joined him.

"Hey Harry, how was your holiday?" Roger asked.

"It was good," Harry said. "Nice to be back here."

"Have you heard anything about your Firebolt?" Roger asked.

Harry chuckled. "And here I thought you were interested in my holiday. Not a word."

"Let's go see Flitwick after the feast. Great performance in the alley. I was there and really enjoyed it. Didn't know you played guitar," Roger said.

"Thanks. Been doing it since I was nine. Didn't know I had a talent for it," Harry said. "I enjoy playing guitar."

Other people greeted and congratulated him on his performance in the alley. Food appeared once everyone sat down and the feast started. There were the usual announcements from Dumbledore before he dismissed them all. Harry joined the crowd going out the doors of the great hall to the staircase. Harry kept a lookout for Snape and spotted him glaring at people as they passed him. Harry turned his head away hoping to avoid him but Snape got him.

"POTTER!" he yelled out, lunging out for him, shoving people out of the way.

People quickly scattered, leaving space around him as they turned to watch the confrontation just beginning. Harry turned to face the enraged professor bearing down on him and wondered what the problem was.

"Hello Professor Snape," Harry said pleasantly. "How was your holiday?"

"You have really done it now!" he snarled, grabbing Harry by the front of his jacket and giving him a shake.

"Please let me go," Harry said calmly.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds, does it? So like your father," Snape snarled. "You have to be the center of attention every where you go, do you?"

"What are you blubbering about?" Harry asked, taking a step back in an effort to break free from Snape's grip on his jacket.

"Severus! Let go of my student right now!" Flitwick shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Harry noticed the wand in the man's right hand.

"I do not blubber, Potter. Twenty points for your insult," Snape snapped.

"Thirty points to Mr. Potter for remaining cool," Flitwick countered.

"I am referring to your… performance in Diagon Alley, Potter. Interfering in the New Year's celebrations," Snape growled.

"I was invited to join the band because their lead guitarist failed to show," Harry said very calmly. "By director Ragnock and the band's management."

"After coercing them," Snape accused.

"I will be glad to submit a memory of the conversation," Harry offered. "Does anyone have a pensive handy?"

"That will not be needed, Mr. Potter," came the quiet voice of Dumbledore as he came down the stairs to where Harry was. "I was there and Director Ragnock told me of the conversation that took place when the offer was made. Mr. Potter, I was most impressed by your performance. Perhaps you would consent to a performance for the school some evening."

Snap grit his teeth so hard Harry could hear them crack as the man turned a dark red as he trembled from anger. He snarled at Harry and then stomped off towards the dungeons as Dumbledore turned back to Harry.

"If it is possible, Mr. Potter, I would like to talk to you," Dumbledore said and gestured to a nearby room.

Flitwick joined them as Dumbledore sat in a very nice looking wing backed chair. Harry took a smaller chair and Flitwick floated up on the small round table. Dumbledore steepled his fingers in front of him and looked at Harry.

"As I said to Professor Snape, I was aware of the offer made to you from the band and Director Ragnock. He informed me that security was not a problem as the Weird Sisters had paid him well for the security knowing that their fans sometimes get a little… enthusiastic from time to time. You did not see me as I was watching from one side of the stage. I was truly impressed with how you handled the guitar if that is what it is called. You are gifted with the talent of music," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir," Harry said. "Very kind of you to say that. I first picked up a guitar at the age of nine because I was so fascinated by it. I've been playing since then."

"Please keep doing so. Good to have something to occupy your time when not doing anything," Dumbledore stated.

"Very true. I feel happy when I do play. I get this feeling that takes me someplace else and it's like there's something magical about it. You were so right when you said that music has a magic of its own," Harry stated.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I did say that and I am impressed that you remember me saying that. Now having said that, there is one more matter we need to discuss."

"What would that be sir?" Harry asked.

He knew it would be about the Firebolt.

"I have been informed by Professor Flitwick that your Firebolt has passed his inspection and Miss McGonagall's as well. Professor Flitwick has it in his possession and will return it to you. I would ask that you reconsider your decision to leave the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. It was not my intention of depriving you of the broom or being on the team as you seem to find joy in flying and playing the sport. Please rejoin the team, Harry. You belong there. It's a part of you," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "I will, and you are right. I do find joy in playing the sport, and it is a part of me. To do without it would hurt me."

Dumbledore beamed. "Thank you Harry. It is getting late. You need to join your housemates as I am sure there are tales to tell."

Harry and Flitwick both left at the same time. The moment the door closed Dumbledore kicked over the table in a rage. He had counted on using the Firebolt in an attempt to get to Harry but Harry had neatly stepped around him with his tactic of leaving the Ravenclaw house team. He knocked the two chairs over on their sides and he worked off his rage. His teeth had hurt from the clenching he was doing in an effort to keep from exploding. He would have to find another way. One way or another, he would bring Harry Potter under his control. Somehow.

To Be Continued


	9. Intruder

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 09

By David

Disclaimer: Harry potter and company aren't mine. JK Rowling owns them.

Author's Notes: [] indicate Japanese spoken

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 09

'Intruder!'

Harry followed Flitwick to Ravenclaw Tower and to his office. Flitwick had a grin on his face as he retrieved the Firebolt from the secure cabinet in the corner. Hr turned to Harry and handed him the Firebolt.

"There you go Mr. Potter, your Firebolt. Now I expect some great flying from you in the next match we have," Flitwick said as the Quidditch team behind Harry celebrates his getting the Firebolt back.

"Oh I will," Harry grinned. "Anything to wipe that ugly sneer off Snape's face."

"Good. We need that cup," Flitwick said. "Now go and secure that broom and then you can hang out with your friends."

Harry turned and headed to his dorm room and his trunk. He found his pack on his bed just as Bustah said it would be. Harry handed his broom to Roger and pulled his trunk out of the pack. He expanded it and then opened the top of it and laid the broom inside of it and closed it. The broom moved from the top of the trunk into a very secure lockup inside the trunk. Roger nodded as he examined the trunk.

"Very nice, Harry. I like the looks of it," Roger said. "Where did you get it?"

"The trunk store in Diagon Alley," Harry replied. "I really liked this particular style. I really wasn't impressed with the student trunk."

Roger sighed. "I wasn't either but I was forced to get it. I've been working to save up money for one like this."

"Good luck," Harry said. "I forgot what I paid for this one."

"Well I really like the looks of it. First practice is Wednesday," Roger said as he left the room.

Harry walked out into the common room after making sure his trunk was secure. He saw Roger sitting down at a table in the far corner with a couple of the other guys. Harry went over and discovered a poker game starting up.

"Got room for another player?" Harry asked.

"Sure," one of the guys said. "You can contribute to my retirement fund."

That got a few laughs and comments as Harry pulled out the galleons he had in his pocket. He took a seat and the game got started.

"Hey Potter, heard you in Diagon Alley New Year's. You were damn good," a boy named Tad said. "Would you consider putting a band together if you found other people that play?"

Harry considered that for a moment as he checked the two cards he had in hand. Ten of clubs and a ten of spades.

"Yes I would," Harry said as he tossed his bet in the pot. "I've even considered a few names for the band depending who joins."

"Cool. I play bass," Tad said as he made his bet.

Roger dealt out the four cards in the middle, ten of diamonds, eight of clubs, three of hearts, and a jack of clubs. Harry sighed as he tried not to show his excitement at having a three of a kind, tens.

"Cool. This is what, Saturday? We could jam tomorrow afternoon," Harry said as he tossed in his bet.

Tad leaned back and considered his cards. He shook his head. "I fold. Sure. I know someone who drums."

"Invite them," Harry said as he watched Roger raise.

Tad nodded. "Okay. I think he knows people."

"Invite them too," Harry said as he raised.

Roger looked at Harry. "You got something."

"A headache from Dumbledore," Harry shot back as the guys laughed.

Roger laid down another ten. Harry was now in a position where he could scoop up the pot easy.

"Oh he's not that bad," someone said.

Harry chuckled at that. He considered his next bet and made it.

"He has his days," Tad said. "Rumor has it that someone sent him a case of Geritol for Christmas."

That got a laugh as Harry raised his bet once more. The final card was laid out, an ace of hearts. Then everyone went round the table laying out their cards. Harry took the first pot with a four of a kind, tens. That set the tone for the rest of the evening as the jokes, quips, puns, and insults flew round the table as fortunes were won and lost. They called it quits around midnight when Flitwick appeared. Harry had done well winning a small pile of galleons.

Harry slept in on Sunday. He got up around nine and went down into his trunk to workout and put in a hard one. He was feeling good when he left his trunk to go into the shower. Harry took his time in there and got some much needed relief. He joined a few of the Ravenclaws at the breakfast buffet table in the commons room. Breakfast on the weekends was that relaxed. Harry got his copy of the Daily Prophet and glanced at the headlines. A Sirius Black sighting up in northern England. The Chudley Cannons lost again. Bulgaria was moving up and was becoming the favorite for the World Quidditch Cup to be held in England. Fudge acting important again. The ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) announced a new member. Harry set aside the paper and took his time with his coffee and the egg sandwich. People drifted in and out of the common room. It looked to be just another ordinary Sunday. Tad showed up with two other people behind him. Harry looked up to see who they were. The first one was a girl.

"This is Kathy Bates from Hufflepuff. She plays keyboards and a synthesizer," Tad began the introductions. "That's Toby from Gryffindor. He plays guitar. Riley is outside. He's from Slytherin and he plays drums."

Kathy was a brunette, long hair cascading down past her shoulders. She looked pretty. Toby was Scottish with accent to prove it and deep red hair, a smile on his face and hazel colored eyes. He had a guitar pick in his right hand and he was moving it around the fingers of his right hand.

"Okay, let's go," Harry said.

Leaving the Ravenclaw common room, Harry saw a boy leaning up against a post just outside the door to Ravenclaw tower. He sported a Mohawk that had a long tail at the base of his head. His hair was black except for the purple highlight at the end of the rat tail. He was tall and slender, black eyes narrowed as he watched people walk past him. He sported several piercings most of them going up his right ear. Harry could see why he didn't want to come in, as the kid did look rather unusual. He wore black leather pants and a black t-shirt that said 'kill you' on it in white.

"Hi Riley," Harry greeted him. "Thanks for joining us."

Riley looked Harry over and then nodded. "Thanks for letting me try out."

"The room is up on the seventh. I discovered it first year when one of the house elves told me about it. It's really easy to find. It's across the hall from a painting of someone trying to teach trolls to dance in pink tutus. You pace in front of the wall at least three times and think of what it is you want and there it is," Harry said.

Riley grinned. "Cool dude."

The others laughed as Harry smiled.

"I think so too," Harry said.

They followed Harry up to the seventh floor and turned into the hall where it was. Harry paced up and down in front of the blank wall and a moment later the door appeared. Harry opened it and the group went inside.

"Welcome to Potter's Bar," Harry said as he followed them in.

"Nice," Riley looked around at the décor. "Oh yes."

He had seen the drum set up on the platform and Harry watched him scamper up there. The drums were black with flames at the bottom. Harry nodded his approval. Riley sat down behind the drums and began tapping at them. He reached for something and started making adjustments and then tapped them again. He grinned and grabbed a pair of sticks, and then laid right into the drums, starting John Bonham's 'Moby Dick'. Everybody took chairs and listened to Riley play. Harry had no doubt that Riley would work out just fine.

Ravenclaw was scheduled to meet Gryffindor in the first match of the New Year. Harry was more than ready for it, he had been working hard to get comfortable with his new broom and he had been impressed with it. It was everything it was advertised to be and more. He decided to write a testimonial for it and hope the Firebolt people would like it. The day of the game there was plenty of banter going on between teams and houses. Everybody was hyped up and ready to go. Dumbledore seemed to be excited about the game. The day was a clear one despite the cold temperatures. There was barely any breeze as Harry studied the pennants atop the stands.

"Good conditions, Roger," Harry said.

"Very good conditions. Don't worry about the dementors. Professor Dumbledore has assured me they will stay away from the game. I know for a fact that a number of Ravenclaws have trained really hard in the Expecto Patronus. They will be taking turns looking out for them. All you gotta do is fly rings around the Gryffindors," Roger said.

"Gotcha boss," Harry said.

Roger turned to the rest of the team and they followed Roger into the locker room. Harry went in after them a moment later. They changed into the Quidditch uniforms and then gathered for a last minute briefing. Harry listened to what Roger had to say and then they gathered by the front door waiting for the call to come flying out onto the pitch. Lee Jordan introduced the Gryffindors and then the Ravenclaws. Harry raced around the pitch a few times setting off Ravenclaw house. Harry floated through the Gryffindors and slapped hands with them. Hooch released the balls and then blew her whistle to start the game, and they were off! Roger managed to score the first point in the first five seconds of the game and that set the pace for the rest of the game. Harry was looking everywhere for the Snitch and that was how he spotted the large black dog once more. This time it was sitting underneath the Ravenclaw stands, and his head was moving as it kept track of Harry. Harry had to wonder about the dog. Why was it fixated on him? Harry couldn't remember owning a dog at any time in his life. Harry wondered if he was the school's mascot. He would find out later as he turned his attention back to the game. Harry swept to the left and low as he continued to search for the Snitch. He was just about to pass the break in the wall of the stadium when the cry went up.

"DEMENTOR!"

Harry looked to his left and saw two of them entering the pitch. Harry reacted by turning towards them. He frowned, as the dementor effect didn't happen.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the cry rose from Ravenclaw house.

Harry glanced behind him and saw a menagerie of animals coming up on him from behind. He reached out just as he passed them and grabbed the top of the dementor cloaks and pulled. He dropped them a few feet away and swooped upward and did a roll to right him self and looked down. The menagerie of animals had hit something that had been under the dementor cloaks. They broke ranks and backed off to reveal four boys rolling on the ground. Harry blinked. It had been a sham. Harry turned right in a wide turn as he watched Draco Malfoy get off the ground and try to make a run for it. A ghostly goat sprinted forward and slammed his head into Malfoy's butt, propelling the boy forward and face first into a pile of gooey mud and snow. Draco actually slid a few feet and then came to an abrupt stop, the momentum of his body continuing forward, his feet rising up into the air, and then coming down. Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint took off in different directions only to be run down by the ghostly animals. Draco Malfoy stood up and turned to face the crowd. He was covered from head to foot in mud. All you could see of him was the whites of his eyes. Harry grinned, as he knew he wouldn't be forgetting this anytime soon. Harry looked to see where the dog was and the dog was rolling around on the ground and it looked like he was laughing his furry butt off. Strange dog. Harry turned his attention back to Malfoy and watched him take a step and then slip, his right foot going in a different direction as he fell back down on his ass. The goat ambled up and got into his face. Malfoy did the next best thing. He fainted.

The game was restarted once the four Slytherins were cleared off the field. Harry flashed by the Weasley twins and slapped hands with them. He then took off in another direction looking for the Snitch. Harry managed to score at least three times for the team during the game. Harry did find the Snitch a half hour into the game and the race was on between Harry and some kid named McLaggen. Both of them worked to try to outrace the other. McLaggen played rough, he slammed into Harry time and time again. Harry got tired of that real quick and he noted that they were coming up on the stands. Timing the move just right, Harry waited until McLaggen was just about to ram him once more, and then dropped below him at the last second and turned to the right, avoiding the stands, his left side just barely brushing the corner. McLaggen wasn't so lucky. He crashed right into the stands. His broom kept on going, but he didn't. McLaggen slid down the wall to land in a huge pile of snow. Harry turned on the speed and barely got two of his left hand fingertips on the Snitch and gently coaxed it into his left hand to win the game. Harry waved it at the Ravenclaw bleachers and they went wild at the sight of it. Harry came down to the ground just as the first of the Ravenclaws came swarming out onto the field. They crowded around the Ravenclaw house team and started jumping up and down in a kind of victory dance while chanting Ravenclaw. Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw stands and saw the dog looking at him. The dog nodded to Harry and it looked like it was smiling. Then it took off and disappeared into the bushes. Harry was unable to break away so he let it go for now. There would be another time.

The party lasted late into the night. Harry sat in his usual spot in a corner of the common room and watched the others party. He took a drink of the butterbeer he held in his hand and decided he really liked it. He would have to lay in a few cases into the cooler inside his trunk first chance he got. Harry looked up as Hermione sat down next to him. She was looking serious.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid got his notice regarding Buckbeak. They are meeting next week to decide his fate. I've been working to come up with some kind of defense for Hagrid to use. I haven't been very lucky so far. There's one or two cases I've been able to find but there's nothing there. I don't know what to do," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "Damn. Looks like Malfoy is going to win this one. He's doing it to spite Hagrid. That little runt is going to get away with this one."

Hermione sighed and she looked miserable. Harry went to the table that was on the far side of the common room for drinks and came back with cold butterbeers for the both of them. Harry opened one and handed it to Hermione and opened his. He wondered if he should write to Griphook and find out if butterbeer was a good investment.

"Are you going to go with Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up. "I'm thinking of it."

"You should. You're better at this legal stuff than I am," Harry said.

They fell silent once more and watched the party continue. Harry glanced at his watch.

"Getting late. Can I walk you back to Gryffindor Tower?" Harry asked.

"Oh please. I would appreciate it," Hermione said.

Both of them left Ravenclaw tower and headed for the Gryffindor tower. The castle was fairly quiet at this time of night. The only thing that could be heard was the various conversations the occupants of the pictures they passed on the way to the seventh floor were having. One of the pictures reminded them of the curfew that was due in a few minutes. They eventually reached the painting that guarded the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Thanks for asking me to the party. I had a great time," she said.

Harry smiled. "Glad you came. Glad you enjoyed it."

"See you in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Harry nodded, shifting nervously.

Hermione paused for a moment, not sure what it was she was feeling at the moment. Harry was in a quandary. He didn't know what to do. He was suddenly feeling shy around her. He looked up at her and they both smiled at each other. Harry had the sudden desire to reach out and kiss her. Hermione smiled once more and then turned towards the painting. Harry watched her go in and then turned around and left. He sat down on the stair at the third floor landing and sighed. He was having a hard time trying to decide just what was going on in his head.

"Trouble young man?" a voice asked him from his right.

Harry turned to his right to see a man sitting in a chair having a cigar. In his right hand was a balloon snifter half full with something amber colored.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied.

"The young lady that was with you?" he asked. "Oh please forgive me, I am the former Duke Terrence at your service."

"Harry. Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself. "Yeah, the girl I was with. She's a good friend of mine."

"And I suspect that she's beginning to be more than just a friend?" he asked with a smile. "Feeling things for her?"

"Yes, and they confuse the hell out of me," Harry said.

"How old are you young man?" Terrence asked.

"Thirteen, going on fourteen," Harry replied.

Terrence smiled. "Ah, you are at the age when a young man begins to notice a girl. I remember that time in my life very well. I knew a girl very well, and I had those same feelings of confusion too."

"How did you deal with them?" Harry wanted to know.

Terrence sighed. "Not very well at first. I walked around for days trying to figure them out. I would look at her and those feelings would get me so worked up. I felt as if they were pulling me in several directions at once. Got me so worked up that I felt like I was drowning. I take it you are feeling that way?"

"Yes," Harry admitted. "I feel like something is pulling me to her. I… get this strange feeling in my chest. I don't know, it's so confusing!"

"It sounds to me like you are falling in love with her," Terrence said. "That's what love does to a person, Harry. Pulls them out of time, out of space. She's the only thing you can think of. She becomes the most important thing in your life. Everything falls to the side. You have to be with her. The sound of her voice is the thing you want to hear the most. You want to touch her. You want to kiss her. You want to hold her close to you. That's what love is."

Harry nodded as he considered Terrence's words. "Yeah, that's how I feel. Tonight I wanted kiss her and I couldn't. I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do."

"Then you need to talk to her. Tell her what it is that you are feeling. Perhaps she feels the same way about you," Terrence said.

Somewhere deep in the castle Harry heard the bells go and realized curfew had started.

"Think about what I said, Harry. Come see me anytime you need to talk," Terrence said. "Now you best move on, Filch is coming."

"Thank you," Harry said and rushed off.

He had some serious thinking to do.

Harry laid in bed thinking about what Terrence said to him. Was he really falling in love with Hermione? He sighed. It all was so confusing to him. He decided to write to Kotake and get his advice. He was feeling so overwhelmed by it all. Harry managed to get to sleep that night, the questions running round inside his head. He slipped into his trunk around five in the morning and sat at his desk and wrote a long letter to Kotake, telling him everything that was going on in his head where Hermione was concerned. By the time he was done he had written a four page letter to him. Harry sealed it up and sent it before he lost his nerve. Then he went and put in a hard workout hoping that would help him get control of himself. For the next few weeks it was all he could think about, his feelings for Hermione. Why now? He had been doing okay with his life up to now. Everything was so clear. Play Quidditch, go to classes, practice his magical skills, practice his ninja skills, train hard to prepare for when he knew he would be fighting the DE's and Voldemort, and work with the band he helped start. But now his emerging feelings for Hermione had thrown everything off and he didn't know what to do about it. Kotake's return letter had been helpful to a point. He told Harry about his meeting Shizune and how he dealt with all of those feelings that Harry was now experiencing. Shizune even wrote about her meeting Kotake and the feelings she encountered over him. Both of them suggested that he sit down with Hermione in a private place and talk to her. Harry set the letters down on his desk. He made up his mind to do just that. He would talk to her and tell her what was going on with him. He needed the right time to do that. Having made that decision seemed to help settle Harry and he felt better for having decided that. But before he could get around to it, Sirius Black struck once more.

The attack happened the middle of March, right after Gryffindor played Slytherin house and won that game. The party had gone late. Up to now Sirius Black had been seen in various places around England. The last sighting had been days ago where someone reported having seen him up by the border by France so things had gotten very relaxed around Hogwarts. Harry was in bed reading a new novel from Japan when he suddenly felt a blast of panic from somewhere. He was out of bed and racing for the stairwell as the panic continued. He burst out of the Ravenclaw tower door and went out into the castle. Now he could hear the commotion from above him. Harry raced up the stairs towards the commotion when he spotted the figure on the stairs in front of him. Harry didn't think twice, he attacked as the person dressed all in black came towards him. Both of them met in the middle of the stairs between the third and fourth floors. Harry led off with an open palm strike to the center of mass and knocked him back. The man struck by attempting to kick Harry as he fell backwards. Harry knocked the right foot aside and delivered a closed fist strike to the knee making the man grunt in pain. Harry brought up his right foot and brought it down into the man's center of mass. He managed to deflect Harry's right foot to the side making Harry fall to the side. Harry went sprawling on his back, but he didn't hesitate to deliver a right elbow into the man's left shoulder. The man jerked out from underneath Harry and got to his feet. Harry jumped up and then off the stairs against the man's back, propelling him straight into the wall in front of them, knocking pictures off the wall. The occupants of the pictures started yelling as Harry and the man went wrestling around on the landing. The man managed to kick loose just as the stair started to move. Harry scrambled to his feet and watched as the stair swung out of range. Harry went halfway up the stair to the forth floor and then jumped up onto the rail and before he could start to slide down, leaped out into space to the moving stair. Dumbledore had emerged from the third floor where he had his office and private quarters just in time to see Harry jump out into space. He grabbed his chest as his heart leaped at the sight. Harry flew through the air and managed to grab a bit of the stairs in front of him. He pulled himself up as the man turned to see him, his jaw drooping in surprise. Harry took advantage of the man's hesitation, initiating a right foot strike as he got up on the stair. The man windmilled his arms in an effort to stay where he was and not fall off. By now the candles had lit and the pictures that lined the walls were yelling encouragement to Harry. Harry got to his feet and delivered a fast combination of punches that got through the man's desperate defense. Then Harry charged forward, ramming his left shoulder right into the man's gut knocking him backwards. By this time the stair had stopped at its designation and both of them tumbled onto that particular landing. The man managed to get his hands underneath Harry and shoved him upward hard and rolled out of the way, hoping that Harry would face plant into the floor. Harry managed a back flip and landed on his feet and tried a kick and punch combo, the kick directed at the left knee and the punch to the right side of the man's face. The punch made it but not the kick as the man moved his left knee out of the way in the nick of time. The man slammed into the wall and bounced off it. His hands were coming up and going for Harry's throat as he came off the wall. Harry brought up his hands and knocked the man's hands out of the way and brought his left knee right up into the man's groin, lifting him up off the floor and making him scream out in pain. Dumbledore winced and wondered if the man had anything left down there. The man stumbled back to the wall as Harry pressed the attack. The man managed to knock Harry to the side and started down the stairs to the first floor. Harry turned and followed, jumping off the stairs and onto the man's back, knocking him down once more. By now the stairs and the landings were full of people watching the fight between Harry and the unknown man. Harry made sure he landed on top of the man, driving a left fist up into the left kidney. The man rolled to the left, dislodging Harry as they rolled down the final flight of stairs to the ground floor in the grand foyer. Harry rolled to his feet just as Snape came roaring up the stairs from the dungeons, his wand at the ready.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he shouted.

The man didn't hesitate. He put everything he had into a right fist into the middle of Snape's face, breaking his nose and knocking him down and out. Dumbledore put a hand to his face and groaned. Harry didn't hesitate, he took advantage of Snape's distracting the man and unleashed a fast combination of fists and feet, battering the man. The man did what he could to protect his body from Harry's attack. He got lucky when he grabbed Harry's right hand and jerked him off balance, and then shoved him down to the floor, sending Harry sprawling once more. The man headed for the main doors as Harry back flipped back to his feet, but it cost him valuable seconds as the man managed to squeeze out the main doors. He slammed the doors closed in Harry's face. Harry pushed on them and charged out into the night. It was too late. The man was gone.

"KUSO!" Harry yelled.

Dumbledore appeared behind Harry. "He is gone, Harry. We will not find him tonight. Come, let us find out where he had been."

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore back into the castle.

People cheered Harry the moment he stepped back into the grand foyer. He nodded to the people as he went over to Snape. Flint stood up and faced Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape has a broken nose, sir. He's out cold," the seventh year Slytherin reported.

"Levitate him on the carpet and then call out carpet emergency transport. The stairs will get out of the way as you rise to the seventh floor landing where the hospital wing is," Harry told the man.

Flint nodded. "Thanks Potter."

Harry and Dumbledore watched Flint take Snape to the hospital wing on the carpet. They turned and began the climb to Gryffindor tower. When they finally got there they found the common room crowded with people. Hermione managed to get to them.

"It's Ginny, professor Dumbledore. Black attacked her. Slashed up the curtains around her bed to get at her," she reported.

Hermione led them up into the girl's dorm where they found McGonagall holding a very distraught Ginny. He turned to what was left of the bed and noted the deep cuts in the curtains. He examined the headboard and noted the cage used to keep her pet rat. It was empty, the door swung wide open. There wasn't any blood anywhere so that meant the rat was still alive. McGonagall managed to get Ginny to calm down and got her to drink a calming potion. She eventually calmed down. Harry walked to her and swept her up in his arms and started out of the girl's dorm.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began.

"Taking her to the hospital. Best place for her right now. Madame Pomfrey can look after her," Harry said as he went down the stairs.

"A good idea," Dumbledore said.

Harry set her on a bed in the hospital wing and covered her up and tucked her in. She sighed and eventually closed her eyes as the calming potion kicked in.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began.

Harry shook his head. "Later. You need to get on the floo and report this. We can talk later in the day."

Dumbledore nodded as the Weasley brothers crowded around Ginny.

It had been a long morning. Harry got out of bed a bit later than he normally did. Good thing it was a Saturday and there were no classes. Harry went to breakfast and then fixed up two big trays knowing full well what hospital food was like. The trays floated along behind him as Harry went up the stairs. Dumbledore and Fudge saw Harry coming but stopped as they saw the trays floating behind him. They followed Harry up to the hospital and inside. Harry took one tray and set it on a table next to Ginny's bed. Molly Weasley was there and she nodded to Harry. Harry then turned to Snape's bed and the man was sitting up glaring at everybody in the room, practically daring anybody to say something about his face. Harry set the tray on the table next to Snape and rolled it in front of him.

"Brought you some breakfast sir," Harry said, lifting up the covers. "Eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, coffee, milk, and today's paper."

Snape glared at Harry for a moment and then turned his attention to his breakfast.

"Twenty points for your compassion, Harry. Well done," Dumbledore said. "Now minister Fudge and I wish to talk to you."

Harry nodded and the three of them left the hospital. They found a small nook to sit in and talk. Harry knew what the conversation was going to be about.

"Harry, I would like to know what happened last night and how you came to be involved," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and gathered his thoughts together. "I was reading in bed around midnight as the subject I was reading was part of research I'm doing for Charms class. Suddenly I had this feeling that somebody was in trouble. I can't explain it how it happened, it just did. So I got out of bed and followed it."

"It lead you out into Hogwarts?" Fudge asked.

Harry nodded. "It did. I was on the stairs between the fourth floor and the third floor when I ran into the intruder. He attacked me and I acted in defense. One of my interests is a muggle sport called kickboxing so I used it in defense of myself and as a means to try and stop him. Unfortunately I wasn't able to. For that, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Harry. Just bad luck he was able to get away. We will just have to be a lot more careful for the rest of the year is all. Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said and Harry knew he had just been dismissed.

"Enjoy your day gentlemen," Harry inclined his head to them.

He headed downstairs going back to Ravenclaw tower. Hermione met him at the bottom of the stairs and they sat down on nearby chairs.

"Are you in trouble Harry?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "No. I'm okay."

"I saw you looking at the bed last night. What was it you were looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know. Anything that could point to why. The curtains had been slashed to ribbons. The bed was a mess. The cage that Ginny keeps the rat in was dented and the door was open. He didn't try to grab her," Harry said, his mind working on the problem.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "That's strange."

Harry rested his elbows on the armrests and steepled his fingers in front of his face and went over the facts his mind presented to him in order. Nothing made sense. Harry sighed. He decided to put the problem away for a time and revisit it later. Harry looked up as Tad appeared in front of him.

"Hey, going up to Potter's Bar?" he asked.

Harry thought about that for a moment and then stood up. "Why not? Its Saturday, nothing going on."

"Good. The others are up there," Tad said.

"Let's go," Harry said.

They went up and spent the day in there working through a number of songs.

For the next few weeks people were working harder than usual due to the upcoming exams to end the year. The final match was coming up soon and Roger was working everybody a bit harder than usual. Harry spent a lot more time than he normally did with his workouts and his interactive ninja training in the room of requirement a lot more than usual. Harry was still annoyed that he had lost to that damned man and wanted a rematch sometime soon. He hadn't considered training in various environments and now he was doing it, having added it to the interactive program. Hogwarts was the first thing he added. Classrooms, the great hall, the grand foyer, the potions classroom, the potions lab, and the boathouse on the lake, the kitchens, and any part of Hogwarts he could think of. Harry pushed him self harder in his weight training. He pushed him self harder in his magical training. He knew a long time ago that Dumbledore would never prepare him for the confrontation he would have with Voldemort. Harry was convinced that Voldemort wasn't gone, especially after their second meet back in his first year. It would come down to just the both of them. Harry didn't know what Voldemort looked like so he gave the interactive Voldemort a generic face. Brown hair, brown eyes, the most common kind of face, and made him of average height and weight. At first Harry was winning the fights but as time progressed the interactive Voldemort got better and better, pushing Harry harder in their fights. Harry was coming up with more spells and tactics to use against him. He would spend evenings in the library down in his trunk looking for more information on defensive and offensive spells to use. He was determined to be prepared for that fight. And win it.

In the meantime Ginny was recovering well. She was sleeping better each night. The rat Scabbers was still missing and Harry was sure it had taken off for parts unknown. Ginny was upset as the rat had belonged to Percy, passed down to Ron, and then her. Hogwarts in turn was slowly returning to normal, the talk about the attack giving way to the pressures of getting ready to the end of year exams. There was also a lot of talk about the final match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Slytherins stepped up their attacks against the Ravenclaw team, Snape joining in by popping round corners and 'busting' the various members of the Ravenclaw team. The point deductions and the detentions began piling up, cutting into the practice times. Harry had become the main target, and after a few run ins with Malfoy and Snape, Harry began traveling round Hogwarts using the secret passages that the Weasley twins told him with the help of something they called the Marauder's Map that they had given to him one weekend. Harry spent a few hours looking at it and from there he was able to memorize even more of the castle's layout. If there were rooms not appearing it was because the Marauders never found them. Harry wondered just how he could add things to the map if he found more rooms and places. Looking at the front of the map the names Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail were the only clues he had to their identity.

"Prongs?" Harry asked him self and then realized it was his dad. "Dad is Prongs because of his stag form. How cool is that?"

Harry folded it up and put it away in his trunk, knowing it would be moved to a secure safe cabinet hidden someplace in the library. Harry then headed down to the common room to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for dinner, as they had started taking their meals there. The reasoning was that if they were able to stay out of sight of the Slytherins, the safer they were. They had plenty of escorts going from class to class as Ravenclaw house began escorting the team around the castle. Snape had done his best to stop it but to no avail, as teachers would suddenly pop out of nowhere, ending the situation even before it began. The sooner the game was done the better.

The game took place the middle of May. The weather was cooperating after dumping a lot of rain on Hogwarts, washing the snow away and bringing in the spring. Harry had come up with a great idea, and that was for the Ravenclaw team to sneak into their locker room and spend the night in there. Flitwick immediately approved the plan and used the disillusion spell on all of them. They had fifteen minutes to get down there and they made it in time. Flitwick handed several of the player bags and now they opened them up to find food and drinks in there. There were bunk beds down there and thick puffy sleeping bags on them. The girls that were on the team had their own room while the guys had theirs. They sat around the conference table and discussed tactics for a few hours as they nibbled on snacks and drank sodas. They headed off to be around eleven as the game would start around nine. Harry was up at his usual time of six the next morning. Harry did a bunch of the basic exercises to get stretched out and warmed up for the game. He helped the others get stretched out and ready for the game. Now it was nine o' clock and they were waiting to be called out onto the pitch. They heard Lee Jordan introduce the Slytherins and heard the Slytherins go nuts as their team came out.

"Here comes Ravenclaw!" Lee Jordan yelled, not sounding so sure.

Roger Davies led them out and up into the air as the rest of Hogwarts cheered them. Snape turned to Flitwick.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Snape snarled.

Flitwick smiled and folded his hands over his lap. "From the locker room, Severus. They spent the night in there."

"NO!" Snape roared. "They can't do that! A hundred points from each player for violating the curfew!

Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"Severus, do sit down and shut the hell up. The point deductions are cancelled," Dumbledore glared at Snape.

Snape sat down and turned to Flint and nodded to him. The Slytherin captain smiled and flew back to his team. Harry saw the nasty grin on Flint's face and had the feeling that they were going to set a new record for nasty, and they did. It was the most physically brutal game Harry ever played. They made sure Hooch was busy with other fouls while attempting to beat on them. They crashed into the Ravenclaw played deliberately. Yanked on their brooms. Directed the bludgers at them. Made every effort to take the quaffle from them. Smacked them with beater bats. Just did everything they could to stop the Ravenclaw team. At one point Malfoy got the beater bat and used it to beat on Harry's back before peeling away. The score was so very close by mid game and Harry was starting to feel he's gone ten rounds with a pair of dragons. This had to stop, and stop now. Suddenly the Snitch popped out of nowhere and Harry was the first to see it. He took off after it and Malfoy was seconds behind him. The Snitch led them on a merry chase all over the place, and then suddenly came to a screeching halt in front of a very surprised Lee Jordan. Malfoy had just gotten a hold of Harry's Firebolt and was about to yank on it hard when Harry went into a slide, reaching out for the Snitch as he passed it. Unfortunately Harry's move had a direct consequence on Malfoy's move. Harry whipped his broom around in an effort to catch the Snitch, and he whipped Malfoy around with him. Malfoy had been taken by surprise at Harry's move and got flung away, spinning round as he did so. He came to an abrupt stop against the Gryffindor stands, right in front of Hermione, his head right on top of the railing. Hermione smiled sweetly and raised her right boot as Malfoy's eyes went wide in horror. Hermione planted the heel of her boot right between Malfoy's eyes, knocking him backward and down to the muddy ground.

The victory celebration went all night.

To Be Continued


	10. Peter Revealed

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 10

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: These [] indicate Japanese spoken

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 10

'Peter Revealed'

Now that the Quidditch season was over Hogwarts turned their attention to other things, like the upcoming exams and getting their final projects done. Harry saw very little of Hermione during that time as he knew she was working on some kind of defense of Buckbeak in addition to her working on getting ready for the exams. Harry had looked over his classes to see which ones he really needed to study for and three of them were potions, defense, and transfigurations, and his other classes would be a breeze. He got busy with his end of year assignments, as there were a few of them to do. Nearly every open space at the tables in the common room was full of people working. Flitwick was out in the common room answering questions for people and every now and then he would get everybody's attention and the question would be repeated and he would give a five minute lecture on the question. Harry took notes as he always did and discovered it answered that particular question when he got there. He added that information to what he was working on and kept on going. It was a few days later when Harry was leaving Professor Lupin's class that he ran into Hermione. One look at her and he knew that something was wrong. He escorted her into the classroom next door and as soon as the door closed Hermione burst into tears and threw her arms around him. Harry was completely surprised by her actions. He did what he could to calm her down.

"Hagrid lost," she said.

A feeling of rage overcame Harry but he fought it down. He cracked his neck and considered what he would like to do to Malfoy if he ever got the chance to.

"That bastard has much to answer for," Harry said.

Hermione nodded as she wiped away a tear. "I agree. Problem is that he gets away with anything because of Snape and Dumbledore."

"So when are they going to do the deed?" Harry asked.

"In two weeks," Hermione said. "What do you have in mind, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I feel like I should do something. Can't let that rat win."

"I know. I did everything I could but we still lost," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "I'm sure you did, Hermione. Apparently Malfoy gold speaks louder."

"So what were you doing up here?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

Harry glanced at his watch and noted it was nearly lunch. "Tell you on the way down to lunch. Allow me to escort the lady?"

Hermione took his arm and they headed down to the great hall for lunch while Harry told her what Lupin had said about the Protego spell.

They met their friends at the end of Ravenclaw table for lunch. Hermione repeated the news to them and they were in agreement that Malfoy was a rat that should be stomped on.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ginny asked.

She had bounced back fairly quick after the attack thanks to the school counselor.

"Nothing," Harry sighed. "I've been trying to come up with something short of kidnapping Buckbeak and flying him to safety."

"That would work," Ginny brightened up.

"I even suggested one of the dragon reserves out in Romania," Hermione said.

"They said no," Harry guessed.

Hermione nodded.

"Don't give up quite yet," Luna suddenly spoke up, a far away look in her eyes. "Fate is a fickle bitch."

Harry coughed as a mouthful of tea went down the wrong was as the others looked at Luna funny. She just nodded as she went back to her lunch. Harry just shook his head and smiled. Harry had the feeling that Luna sometimes saw things that nobody else did and he decided to tuck that bit of information away. He continued on with lunch as he had Charms next and Flitwick always taught a great class. Harry encountered Malfoy out in the hall and the pale blond sneered at him.

"I hear the uppity mudblood tried to defend your half breed pal, Potter. Too bad she lost, the poor mudblood. As if anyone would listen to her. So now the beast is gonna get his head knocked off. I hope I'm there to see it," Malfoy taunted.

Harry shook his head at Malfoy and kept on going, making sure to keep Hermione from going after him.

"Harry, why did you stop me from clawing his face off?" Hermione asked when they were on the second floor.

"Because there is a time and a place for everything, and right then was not the time and place. Did you see Snape standing in the shadow of the suit of armor?" Harry asked. "He was there waiting for us to react. Malfoy was baiting us. We react, Snape jumps out of hiding and we get in trouble and his baby snake doesn't. So we wait. When you do get the chance to 'claw his face off' you do it. No witnesses, and then it becomes your word against his."

Hermione sighed. "No I didn't see Snape."

"Well I did. We don't need any trouble from him right now," Harry said. "So we just keep on going and ignore the little rotter. He will get his one day. They usually do."

"You're not going to kill him, are you Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shook his head. "No. That would be too easy. Why should I kill him when Voldemort will if he screws up one time too many?"

Hermione considered that all the way to class.

The two weeks flew by and Buckbeak's execution date arrived. The exams started that day as well. Harry sat at the Ravenclaw house table feeling tired after having gone through three exams in one day, and he was having a cup of coffee before heading up to the Ravenclaw tower. Dinner wasn't for another three hours at it was three in the afternoon. Harry looked up when Ginny rushed into the great hall and over to Harry.

"Harry, something strange happened in divination during my exam. Trelawney went all spacey on me and said something strange," Ginny told him.

She repeated what Trelawney had said. Harry frowned as he listened.

"Sounds like she was making a prediction," Harry concluded.

"A strange one at that," Ginny said.

"Anything she says is strange," Harry stated. "I've heard what she says about me on a regular basis. When I first showed up here I did have the opportunity to take the class but decided not to as I believed then and still do now, that the class is worthless to me because I don't have the gift. Ron used the class as a way to goof off. Just because Trelawney is the granddaughter of a seer doesn't mean she has the gift. Luna, on the other hand, dose posses the gift and she should be working with a competent seer to try and develop her gift. I don't think it's something you can force into a box, it has to be let loose and go wherever it takes you."

Ginny nodded to that. "For now, what are we going to do about Hagrid?"

Hermione joined them. "I think we should go down and be there for him."

"And I agree," Harry said. "Let's go."

They left the great hall and headed out onto the grounds and took the path down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid opened his door after Harry knocked on it. His grew wide when he saw them.

"What are you kids doing here?" he asked as he got them inside.

Harry looked up at him. "We came to show support for a friend who's going through a rough time."

Hagrid's features softened. "Thank you. I appreciate that. But this is business that you kids should never see."

Harry thought of the werewolves he'd sliced up in the past and kept quite about that. He shouldn't have to be doing that but he had because they were a danger to the public if he hadn't. This was something completely different. Hagrid sighed and turned to his table.

"Have a seat. You kids can stay for a bit until they show. Then you gotta get," he said. "Tea?"

"Sure," Harry said.

Hermione went to the counter and reached for the milk jug. "I can get the milk."

She pulled it down and glanced into it as she went to the refrigerator for the milk and gasped when she saw what was in there.

"Ginny, I just found Scabbers!" she exclaimed.

Ginny looked up at Hermione's announcement. "You did? How did he get down here?"

Ginny picked him up and cuddled him. Harry smiled at the reunion of pet and master. He turned back to the table as Hermione went to the sink to wash out the milk jug. As she was washing it out she looked up out the window and gasped.

"They're coming!" she announced.

They were, four of them in a row, led by Dumbledore.

Harry joined her at the sink. Dumbledore was in front, Fudge behind him, some old man third, and a man carrying a wicked looking axe.

"You kids leave now!" Hagrid demanded, pointing to the back door.

Harry was the first at the back door, peeking out to see where they were. When he wasn't able to see them he stepped aside to let the girls out and then closed the door behind him. They ran a couple of feet and got inside some brush. Harry peeked once more and this time he was able to hear voices. He led the girls around the brush to hide behind some of Hagrid's overlarge pumpkins. Then a few minutes later came the dreaded sound, the thump of the axe. Harry drew both girls into his arms as they broke down in tears. Harry called up the list he kept in his head of potential enemies and placed black checkmarks next the Malfoy name. They were going down for this. They sat there for a time and then Harry got them to move. They moved away from the pumpkins and into the trees. They walked for a bit and then found a bench that overlooked the Whomping Willow. Harry glanced at it and it wasn't moving like it normally was. Harry didn't question it, as he was busy trying to comfort both of the girls. Before anything could be said, a large black dog suddenly popped up in front of them and grabbed hold of Ginny's right leg and yanked her off the bench before Harry and Hermione could react. Harry lunged for Ginny and missed as she went down the hole. Harry and Hermione followed her down. It was dark inside the hole and Hermione lit her wand. Harry took the lead and they moved through the underground tunnel. It took them some time to get to the end of the tunnel because of the turns and roots from various trees blocking their path. They finally reached the end and there was a trap door above them.

"How do you want to handle this Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry paused for a moment to think. "When we find Ginny you go straight to her. Find out if she's okay. Keep you wand handy and use stupefy if you have to. I want to try and get the drop on him."

They climbed up through the trap door and discovered they were inside the shrieking shack. The place was an absolute mess. There was very little furniture intact. They heard a noise for the second floor and they knew where Ginny was. Harry nodded and they went up the stairs, Hermione leading. They found the room that Ginny was in and Hermione peeked in to see her lying on the mattress that was on the floor holding her right leg that was at a funny angle and Hermione knew it was broken. She moved once more to try and look into other areas of the room. Harry looked through the holes in the floor and got an idea of where Black was. Harry tapped Hermione on the left shoulder and then tapped on the wall where Black was. She nodded and took a breath, and then went into the room.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" Hermione cried as she crouched next to her.

"Bastard broke my leg!" she ground out.

Harry moved until he was at the doorway and peeked in. Black was paying attention to the girls and not to the doorway. Harry took advantage of the distraction and suddenly he was right there, his wand up against Black's neck.

Black slowly turned his head to see a very pissed off Harry standing there.

"Drop the wand, kick it over to Hermione," Harry snarled.

Black complied, the wand he had hitting the floor and rolling towards Hermione.

"Move," Harry said. "In the middle of the room."

Black moved into the room. Harry reached up to his neck and pulled ninja-to out of the scabbard as it appeared. Black's eyes got big.

"On your knees," Harry snarled.

"Harry, don't do this!" Hermione pleaded. "We can take him in!"

Suddenly Harry felt something poking him in the back of his neck.

"I would prefer you didn't Harry," Lupin's voice said. "You need to drop that."

Harry slowly turned to see Lupin standing there. "You fucking traitor."

"None of that language, Harry. There are ladies here," Lupin said.

Harry let go of the ninja-to and it vanished before it could hit the floor.

"Now go join the ladies," Lupin directed him.

Harry did and Hermione knew he was beyond pissed. "Let's hear them out."

Harry knew she was stalling for time and nodded.

"Accio wands," Lupin said and their wands flew into his hand.

Black stood up and turned to Lupin and both men hugged each other. Harry growled and then turned to Ginny. He very gently probed her lower right leg and found the break.

"Leg is broken. Can't feel the ends so it must be a clean break," Harry announced. "You sure have an interesting way of introducing yourself to a lady."

Harry started looking around the room as Black sighed.

"What are you looking for?" Lupin asked.

"Anything to make a splint to keep the leg straight," Harry said.

"I can take care of that," Lupin said.

He stepped forward and tapped Ginny's leg with his wand. "Episkey!"

Ginny sighed. "Oh that feels much better. Thank you."

"We do owe you an explanation," Lupin said. "It starts quite some time ago, when I met Black, your father, and Pettigrew when we were eleven. The four of us became instant friends. We shared a few interests, one of which was the love of pranking, and we did it so well, too. Things changed between us when they discovered my deepest secret. I am a werewolf."

"That would explain the smoking goblet that Snape gave you," Harry said.

"Yes, and you would know that because I told you that night about me," Lupin said. "And the fact that the others became Animagus so they could keep me company on the full moon nights."

"We didn't care that Remus was something he had no control over," Black said. "He was bitten as a child in an attack that killed his parents and people rejected him."

Harry shook his head. "Not cool."

"It's far easier to hate something rather than to try and understand it, Harry. That's what fear does," Lupin said. "One would think I'd be bitter about it but I'm not. I live my life the best I can and hope for better."

"So now we move up a few years. James met your mother, Lily. I'll be the first to admit that your Dad wasn't exactly the model citizen he was supposed to be. Oh sure we pranked people for the fun of it and we did pull off some really good ones, but your Dad was kind of a bully himself and Severus Snape was his main target. Snape did bring it upon himself by doing a few nasty ones back at your Dad. He even called your mother a mudblood, and that hurt her badly because they were friends at one time. As I said James met your mother and was doing everything he could to impress her and she ignored him. I'm not sure what happened, James showed up one day with a palm print on the right side of his face and looking very bummed out. We never asked, and he kept to himself for a few days."

Black chuckled. "I remember that. You could have knocked us over with a feather when James showed up with her on his arm at the Christmas Ball. We watched them become a couple and then a few weeks after leaving Hogwarts they got married. James went to work as an Auror and I was his partner. We breezed through their training for the simple reason was that Potter House had a spell arena and James and I were down there nearly every day perfecting our skill. When they gave us an audition we mashed the competition flat. I think that was the one and only time that Mad Eye got beat."

Hermione glanced at Harry and he gave her as light shake of the head, telling not to say anything. It would be his secret to tell.

Harry sighed as he sat down and stretched out. He twisted from side to side, making things pop in his back. He glanced at Ginny and noticed her shirt pocket was quivering. He frowned at that but didn't say anything.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.

Black sighed. "Everything."

He turned and kicked at the chair close by and sent it across the room.

"Dumbledore came round and informed us that Voldemort was coming after James and Lily," Lupin said.

"He managed to convince them to go into hiding in a house that he had. Said they would be safe there. Hell they were a lot safer in Potter House. Well the four of us pulled a fast one on him. James was the one who cast the Fidelius to cover the house. He wanted me to be the secret keeper but it would be way too obvious as I was James' partner. So we used Peter for the secret keeper. Biggest mistake we ever met," Black sighed. "I never betrayed your parents, Harry. I would have died to keep the secret."

"You went after Peter," Harry said. "You cornered him. You killed thirteen people just to get him. Was it worth it?"

"No, and Peter's still alive, and he's been quaking inside Ginny's shirt pocket for the last half hour, and he was the one who did all that killing," Black said.

"Can you prove it's Peter?" Harry asked, as the shirt pocket really started moving.

"Sure," Black said as he pulled his wand. "Just toss him out."

"I'll do stupefy, you do Animagus Revealo," Lupin said.

Harry nodded, and reached into Ginny's shirt pocket and tossed the rodent out into the middle of the room. Lupin's shot hit and then Black cast the spell. The rat shimmered and then turned into a man. Black cast the incarceration spell, the magical ropes coming out to wrap themselves around the now prone form of the man. Harry looked over what he now knew was Peter Pettigrew. He looked like hell. His robes were all torn up and dirty. Peter looked like a total bum. Harry shook his head as Lupin woke him up with the enervate spell. Peter blinked as he came to.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Black smiled. "Hello Peter. So nice to see you again."

Peter turned very pale at the sight of a smiling Sirius Black.

Ginny's mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. Harry was afraid she was going into shock from the revelation.

She shuddered and then turned to Hermione. "I had that… thing crawling all over me? Remind me to take an extremely hot shower with lots of soap to kill his germs."

Black smiled. "He's like that, dear girl. Couldn't get a date to save his life. The female population at Hogwarts would run in the other direction when they saw him coming."

"Hey, I resent that!" Peter yelled.

Black glared at him and he shut up immediately. "Wasn't talking to you, piss ant."

Lupin sighed. "So here's your proof, Harry. Peter Pettigrew alive and well."

Harry nodded. He hadn't expected this at all. For the first time in his life he didn't know how to deal with this.

"Why?" he asked.

Of all the things he could have said that was the best he could come up with.

"I believe the boy asked you a question," Black growled as he kicked Peter.

Peter quivered but didn't say anything.

"Because he's a coward," Hermione spoke up. "Because he was attracted to someone of power. Voldemort."

"And he made me promises," Peter whispered softly. "Promises of power as his right hand man."

"And you believed it," Harry snarled.

"Of course he believed it, Harry. People with very little intelligence like ratfink there will always gravitate to those with power believing the bright shiny lies spoken to them. Peter's a classic case," Hermione said.

Black raised his eyebrows. "Oh well spoken my dear lady! A bright one are you?"

"She is, Sirius. Brightest witch I've ever seen since Lily. Your Mum was a very smart lady. How she put up with us I'll never know," Lupin said. "Given the chance I'm sure she would set the Wizarding World on it's ear."

"So how do we do this, Remus?" Black said.

"Can I convince you guys to take Peter to the castle and turn him over to the Aurors?" Harry asked.

"I don't exactly trust the Aurors anymore after some of them turned on me," Sirius said. "I'm not sure I trust Dumbledore either."

"Same here," Harry said. "So what do we do? Can't have you running for the rest of your life."

"So you believe me?" Sirius asked.

Harry stood up and brushed the junk off his pants. "Yeah I do. I apologize for wanting to take your head."

Harry walked over to Sirius and both of them hugged each other.

"Let go of the boy Black," came a very unwelcome voice.

Everybody turned to see Snape standing there with his wand digging into Lupin's neck, the sneer on his face. Sirius did let go of Harry and Harry turned to face Snape.

"It's not what you think. Sirius is innocent. Peter Pettigrew is alive. He was the real traitor," Harry said, pointing to a bound Peter on the floor.

Snape chuckled. "And you expect me to believe that drivel? How foolish do I look?"

"You're not foolish, Snivellous. You're an ignoramus, an idiot, a jerk, a moron, el stupido, a no brain, shall I go on?" Sirius smiled brightly.

Snape grew red with rage. Harry immediately saw where Sirius was going with the tactic and decided to jump into it as well.

"I think what my godfather is trying to say is that you are an angry mudsucker," Harry said. "Snape is a dirty wanker who refuses to keep his baby snakes under control and even helps them attack me on a daily basis."

Snape totally lost it as he charged at Harry bringing up his wand for the attack. Harry immediately stepped forward and knocked Snape's right arm aside, moving the wand off target and then put everything he had into a right punch to the left side of Snape's face, knocking the man off his feet and down for the count.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked as Lupin and Sirius applauded and Peter laughed despite his being tied up on the floor.

"Very nice Harry," Ginny cheered.

"Believe me when I tell you I've been wanting to do that for ages," Harry grinned as he wiggled his fingers.

Sirius laughed. "Every kid before you has dreamed of punching his lights out. You'll be the first to actually have done it. Okay, here's what we do. We get Peter up to the castle and present him to Dumbledore in the middle of the great hall. With a room full of witnesses looking on he can't dismiss Peter's being alive. Then we will deal with whatever happens next."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said.

"I've got Snape," Sirius said.

Lupin smiled down at Peter. "Ratfink is mine."

Harry turned to Ginny. "How's your leg? Can you walk on it?"

Hermione turned to Ginny and helped her up. Ginny stood up and slowly put her weight onto the right leg and then nodded.

"It's fine," she said.

"I really am sorry for breaking your leg, Ginny. It was unintentional," Sirius said.

"Your punishment is to send me a pound of Honeyduke's best chocolate," Ginny shook her finger at him and Sirius grinned.

"She loves her chocolate," Hermione explained.

"I'll gladly accept the punishment," Sirius grinned.

Hermione led the parade down into the tunnel and through it. Ginny was second, with Sirius and Snape floating along behind him. Remus was next with a bound Peter. Harry brought up the rear. It took them some time to get through the tunnel but they eventually made it up and back out onto the Hogwarts grounds and that's where things went wrong. They were moving across the grounds inside a group of trees. When they stepped out into the clearing, a patch of clouds moved away from the moon and Hermione glanced upward and then recoiled in horror.

"No!" she screamed, turning around to see Lupin reacting. "He's changing! Full moon night!"

Harry reacted, moving forwards as Lupin completed the change. The werewolf shook his head and then snarled.

Harry heard Sirius suck in his breath. "Oh God, and I'll bet he didn't get his potion either because he doesn't have that calm look."

Remus charged forward and swung his claw, missing Harry by scant inches. Harry reacted by putting both hands together and committing a twin open palm strike to the chest, throwing Remus back a few feet. Sirius' eyebrows rose. If this kid was as good as he had been against him he'd win. Sirius had the feeling that Harry had been holding back that night, and if he had really cut loose with everything he had Sirius would had been pushing up some serious daisies. Harry wasn't waiting for Remus to recover. He charged right in and used a flying right kick to knock the werewolf back once more, making him stagger. Harry them used a combination of fists and feet up close and personal to keep Remus off balance.

"Sirius! Get everybody out of here!" Harry yelled as he ducked a set of claws.

"Can't leave you pup," Sirius said.

"But I can," a cheery voice said.

Everybody with the exception of Harry, werewolf Remus, and a still unconscious Snape turned to see Peter free of his bonds. He waved cheerfully at them and morphed back into a rat and ran off.

"No you don't!" Sirius yelled as he fired stunning blasts in the area Peter had been in but it was too late, the rat had gotten away.

"Go! Get everyone else to safety!" Harry yelled.

Sirius turned to Snape and levitated him once more. Hermione and Ginny joined him and they headed off to safety. Harry needed to get Remus to chase him. He ducked under another swing of his claws, popped up, and slapped him across the face hard. Remus shook his head and roared, giving Harry the chance to turn and run. Werewolf Remus did follow Harry, something that Harry was hoping for. Harry led him on a merry chase deep into the Forbidden Forest. He managed to stay a few feet ahead of werewolf Remus hoping he wouldn't have to hurt him anymore than he already had. Once he was far enough away from Hogwarts he would ditch werewolf Remus and head back. Harry kept on going and at the right moment he jumped upward into the branches of a tree. He crouched on the largest branch he landed on and watched Remus come sniffing about. Harry watched him for a time and then Remus jogged off. Harry sighed as he sat down on the branch to catch his breath. That took care of that problem. Now he needed to get back to Hogwarts. He slid down the trunk of the tree and then started running back. Harry reached a small pond where he found Sirius.

"There you are kid!" Sirius called out, sounding relieved. "Remus?"

"I left him back there somewhere," Harry called to him across the pond. "Where are the girls and Snape?"

"Back at Hogwarts," Sirius called out.

Harry looked around and saw a partially submerged log and went over to it. He used it to cross over to the other side. Just as he crossed over, a chill came out of nowhere. Sirius' eyes got big as Harry shivered.

"Dementors," Harry identified the threat.

"We need to get out of here kid," Sirius said.

"Too late," Harry said as everything froze over. "They're here!"

And they were.

Harry and Sirius stared at the cloud of dementors coming down towards them. Harry fumbled for his wand and managed to get it out. He closed his eyes and searched for the best happy memory he could find. It was becoming an effort to make his mind work. He felt his body crashing to the ground. Against one dementor, not a problem. A couple, a bit of effort. Against what looked like a hundred or more, forget it. It would take a massively powerful wizard to blow them away. Harry managed to crawl over to Sirius to find the man shaking uncontrollably. They got closer and closer until they were completely surrounded now. Then two of them broke away and came to float above Harry and Sirius. Harry worked harder to get that memory going but he couldn't. He looked up into the dementor's face and saw the faceless skull coming down on him. Harry knew this was it. He was going to lose his soul to this creature and there was nothing he could do about it. Just as Harry felt the ice cold jawbone touch his mouth the darkness of night was suddenly lit up brilliantly, and the dementors that were surrounding them began to scream in pain. Harry managed to turn his away and he blinked at the sight of the biggest ghostly stag he'd ever seen. It was smashing through the dementors, tossing them in every direction possible. The dementors broke ranks and were running away. The one that had a hold of Harry immediately let go of him and tried to get away but the stag stomped that one into the ground and Harry saw it explode in a burst of light. The one that had hold of Sirius was already running. The stag continued to give chase until they were completely gone. The glen they were in returned to normal. The stag turned around and came back to them. He leaned down over Harry.

"I… I'm sorry… Dad… I… I failed… to stop… them… I…" and Harry lost control of his emotions and broke down completely.

The stag rubbed his muzzle against Harry's face in an effort to comfort him. He raised his head for a moment and then looked back down again at Harry. He licked Harry's face a few times and looked serious at him. Harry reached up and touched the stag's face and then his arm dropped onto his chest as the Stag faded away. The last thing he heard was voices yelling that they had been found.

Harry slowly came to in the hospital. He huddled under the covers as his mind worked to deal with the experience he had just gone through. He could hear voices nearby and he recognized them as Snape and Fudge.

"You did a great job in rescuing Potter and capturing Sirius Black. I'll be putting you in for the Order of Merlin, third class, second, if I can manage it!" Fudge said. "We just need their statements to back up your report."

"I am not sure I could rely on thier testimony, Minister. From what I heard Black did have them confounded to the point that they would say anything he wanted them to say. Potter did attack me, but I am not blaming the boy for that. I am sure Black had him under his control and had him attack me," Snape said.

"Black had him under Imperio?" Fudge asked.

"I believe so," Snape said. "I saw the signs."

Harry knew deep in his heart that what Snape said was a lie. It sounded like he was trying to make himself out to be the hero. Harry knew that's what it was. He slid out of bed and came around the curtain. Both men noticed him.

"Potter! Return to bed this instant!" Snape demanded.

Harry began to move forward, the fire of his will slowly emerging from deep within his soul. It moved upward until it appeared in his eyes. Snape saw it and he knew that Harry had heard everything. Snape began to back away as he grew nervous. Snape had always know there would come a time he would push Potter a bit too far and this looked like he had. Snape turned to Fudge.

"Perhaps we should leave and let the children recover," Snape said to Fudge.

Fudge didn't like the look in Harry's eyes either.

"A good idea," he said. "I am sure the experience has left Potter a bit unbalanced. We need to discuss the press conference. I've called for the dementors to come and perform the kiss on Black."

Both men got out the doors quickly and Harry stopped as the doors slammed shut in front of him. Just as quickly the fire had sprung up within him they went out just as quickly. Harry sat down on the floor and drew his knees up to his chin and sighed. Hermione draped a blanket over his shoulders and did her best to comfort him. She knew that something needed to happen to break him out of this depression or he would never be the same again. She looked up just as Dumbledore stepped inside the hospital wing. Hermione rose to confront him.

"Are you happy now?" she asked the headmaster.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore blinked at Hermione.

"Take a good look at Harry. This is what all of your little games have done to him. Instead of doing the right thing you had to go and what you thought was right for your so called 'greater good'. Well your 'greater good' has fucked him over good. Your 'greater good' has cheated him out of having someone he could call family in his life. Your 'greater good' has stolen his parents from him. Your 'greater good' has tried time and time again to put him under your thumb. Now tonight's events have completely destroyed him. He will never be the same again. Is that what you wanted? A mindless weapon to control who will get down on his knees and kiss the hem of your robes like the DE's do with Voldemort? Is that the kind of man you have become? You have become just like Voldemort. You, sir, are no better that that fucking psychopathic killer. You are just like him. Cold hearted, no remorse, uncaring, unfeeling, and willing to sacrifice anyone to achieve your goals of becoming the king of the Wizarding World. You sicken me. Find a mirror and look at yourself. The Great Wizard Dumbledore is as black as Voldemort is. Get the fuck out of here! I will not allow you to hurt Harry anymore than you already have! Go back to your cronies, break out the champagne bottle, and celebrate your victory over Harry. Whoop it over how you crushed him down. I will never forgive you for this," Hermione snarled.

She went to the door and opened it. "Now get out."

Dumbledore went to the door. He turned back once he was at the door. Hermione looked at him and noted hoe dead his eyes looked.

"Three turns," he said and walked out.

Hermione closed the door and turned to Harry. Dumbledore had said three turns. Hermione suddenly understood. Dumbledore had given her permission to send Harry back in time and only he could defuse the situation.

"Harry," Hermione whispered to him.

He didn't respond. Hermione tried once more and finally he looked up.

"Harry, there is a way you can fix things," she said.

Harry frowned at her. "How? They won. I lost."

"Harry, do you know what a time turner is?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah. No, wait. Is that how you managed to take a huge load of classes this year?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"And you haven't gone bonkers?" Harry asked.

Hermione chuckled. "Took a bit of effort not to."

"Where the hell did you get one?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall, and yes, she did lecture me on the dangers," Hermione said. "I am going to give it to you and you wear it around your neck. Three turns should put you back at about five o' clock when our adventure began."

Harry shrugged off his blanket as he stood up. His mind began working on a plan as he realized he could save two lives in one shot.

"Where's Sirius now?" Harry asked.

"Flitwick's office," Hermione answered.

Harry nodded. "Perfect. This will blow Snape's mind, if he has one."

Harry went to the bed and immediately pulled off his hospital pajamas. Hermione blinked when she saw the fundoshi he was wearing and immediately turned around. Harry appeared next to her a moment later.

"Okay, what next?" Harry asked.

Hermione reached for the chain that was around her neck and pulled if off. She dropped it around Harry's neck and he lifted up the tiny time turner to look at it.

"Harry," Hermione called softly.

Harry looked up and she moved forward, her lips coming in contact with his. Harry couldn't explain the feeling he got. It started deep inside his soul and went racing outward. He suddenly felt light headed. He heard the fireworks going off, saw the brilliant colors as the sparkles flew. He heard bells going off. He found himself breathing hard. He blinked as Hermione backed off. She smiled at him.

"That was for luck," she whispered as she used a finger to turn the time turner. "One, two, and three."

She stepped back and suddenly the world was flying backwards. Harry Potter had gone traveling through time.

To Be Continued

Author's Notes II: A couple things I need to address here. First off, to everybody reading the books, thank you for reading and your kind comments.

Tumshie, thank you for pointing that out about Britain being and island and the weather patterns. I plead ignorance. I should have known that, and I didn't research that.

Jarno, Thanks for telling me that. I'll have to look into that.

Timber, just what is your problem? If you don't like the story, then don't read. It's that simple. Okay, let me address your beefs in order. First the number of DE's. It was never really established the number of DE's Voldemort had under his control until DH. He showed up with a lot of them at the battle of Hogwarts. I seem to recall somewhere in Rowling's books that someone had said that not all of them had been captured. Take out a leader of a group and the followers will disappear. Female DE's. Yes you are right when you say Riddle was racist, a bigot, and sexist. However he used people to do his dirty work and he didn't care who or what they were. If he could use a Veela to get what he wanted he would have. Entrapments are a good way to snare people. You forget Bella. Sure he beat the crap out of her but he still used her to do his dirty work and only got involved like he did in the Ministry battle to get the prophecy or when it pleased him to. The battle between Harry and Sirius when Sirius got into the castle to get the rat was a bad situation. Remember Harry dashed off the minute he felt danger in the castle. Apparently he forgot his wand. Therefore he wasn't able to use his magic. As for not using his full ninja skill, Harry knew Dumbledore would be watching, hell the entire castle would be watching. To reveal his ninja skill would be to tip off Dumbledore 'I'm a ninja, everybody!'. That would blow everything really quick, as Harry didn't want to reveal his skills way too soon. Why didn't he use magic in all of his fights with the DE's? Simple. According to the books, and I forget where it was, it was mentioned that the use of magic was monitored in Britain. For Harry to use magic in a fight would bring down the ministry for violating the underage use of magic. Dumbledore is actively looking for Harry especially as he has plans for him. For Harry to use magic when he's really not supposed to, every monitoring device would go off in Dumbledore's office. Not a good thing for Harry. Now having said all of that, I am issuing you a challenge. If you think you can do better than me, by all means write a 'Harry is a ninja' fic. Let's what you got.


	11. Time Travel

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 11

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: these marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 11

'Time Travel'

The first thing Harry noted was that the world around him was moving backwards rapidly. It didn't take long for the world to get to the point that Harry was to be at. He found himself standing in a corner of the hospital. He tucked the time turner inside his shirt and quickly cast glamour over his face to keep from getting recognized. As he left the hospital he scooped up a robe that was lying across a nearby chair and no owner anywhere in sight. He pulled it on as he headed for the stairs. Checking the robe he discovered he had just joined Slytherin house.

"Oh joy," he groaned.

Harry glanced at his watch. He needed to get down to Hagrid's hut right now, as events would start about now. His plan involved Buckbeak and he had to break him loose first before anything else could be done. Harry moved down the stairs as a fast pace avoiding people as he went. He paused for a moment once he got to the main doors of the castle to make sure nobody was looking and then slid out the doors. He left the Slytherin robe on a bench not too far away from the doors as he canceled the glamour on himself and took the path down to Hagrid's hut and got there just in time to see himself enter the hut with Ginny and Hermione. It was kind of strange to see another Harry in front of him. He snapped himself out of it and kept moving. He hid and kept a watch out for the four men coming that he knew would be ending Buckbeak's life. But not this time. In order to make this work they had to see Buckbeak first, and that wouldn't be hard to do as he was chained up in one end of the pumpkin patch happily munching on pumpkin. Harry peeked over the top of the pumpkin he was hiding behind, as he needed to make sure he had a clear run at Buckbeak when it was time to go get him. Harry smiled when he saw the perfect lure, strips of meat that Hagrid had hung close by. Harry heard something and turned his head in time to see Dumbledore coming. He watched the group coming and then glanced back at Hagrid's hut and saw him self leading the girls away from the back of the hut as Dumbledore knocked on the front door. Hagrid opened the door and Dumbledore led the group inside. The last man left his axe outside. Harry moved the moment the front door closed.

Buckbeak looked up the moment Harry popped up in front of him. The hippogriff perked up when he saw Harry and Harry had the feeling this would be easy. Harry bowed first and the hippogriff returned it. Harry grabbed the chain and untied it from the post. He moved in the other direction and grabbed what strips of meat he could and that really got Buckbeak's interest. Harry tossed one piece up and Buckbeak caught it. Harry turned and led him off into the woods. They traveled for a bit and eventually arrived at what Hagrid had told Harry once was his smaller camp. Harry tethered Buckbeak and then made sure he had all the water and feed to keep him happy for a few hours. Now he had to wait for a few hours for the next bit. He headed out to the Whomping Willow to watch those events and see just what went wrong. He watched from hiding, as the three of them sat down on the bench after hearing what they thought was Buckbeak's death. They had not seen the axe man get pissed off because Buckbeak wasn't there. Harry was trying to calm the girl's down and wasn't paying attention to anything going on around them. That's how Sirius was able to sneak up on them. Harry cursed as he watched the dog yank Ginny off the bench and down the hole under the Whomping Willow. He knew his actions inside the shrieking shack had been good moves, just that Sirius, Lupin and Snape were much more seasoned fighters than he was, despite the fact that he had danced with DE's nearly every summer. The fact that he had punched Snape when he didn't expect it had been the ultimate prize. He'd do it again if he ever got the chance. He stayed in his hiding place until everybody came out. By that time night had fallen and Harry had shifted to his ninja suit in order to hide better. Harry rolled onto his back and watched the clouds scuttle across the sky to cover the full moon and expose it once more. That had been a big mistake. Harry resolved to find a way to carry potions on his person in the event they were needed, and Wolfsbane would be one of those potions. He rolled back over to watch what happened next. Everything seemed to freeze the moment Hermione screamed as Lupin trembled and began his change. Harry had to give himself credit for taking on Lupin in an effort to save everybody. He watched Pettigrew quickly change to a rat and slip out of the ropes. Harry should have cast something to keep Peter from changing back to Wormtail. Watching him run off hurt.

Harry watched the fight between him self and Lupin. Drawing Lupin after him had been a smart move. Harry was sure the slaps across his face had pissed off the wolf and getting chased by an enraged werewolf had been fun. Something to write home about. Yeah, he was sure his folks would like that one. Harry watched Ginny and Hermione head off to Hogwarts with Snape and Sirius as the other Harry and Lupin raced off into the forest, Lupin chasing that Harry. Harry followed that group to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. Sirius said something to Hermione and then jogged down a path. Then a group of Aurors arrived and Hermione began to explain everything that happened as Snape came around. Naturally she got flustered and Snape managed to butt in and take over. The girls were escorted to the castle and Snape turned to the remaining Aurors and told them exactly what he wanted them to hear and that enraged Harry. He knew now there was no hope of redemption for the man. Harry turned and headed through the forest to where he knew where the dementors would be attacking that Harry and Sirius. Harry got there first and crouched in a group of bushes to wait. He took note of the immediate area, the trees, rocks, fallen logs, water, and the log partially submerged in the water. It was the most obvious path across the pond. Taking it had been a good choice otherwise Harry would have to jog down to the end, come around it, and jog back up to where Sirius was. Harry didn't have long to wait. Sirius showed up first. He called out for Harry a few times and Harry wanted to respond but he couldn't. Then the other Harry arrived and went across the log. Harry began to pay attention to what was going on around them. The moment it started to get cold they had reacted by looking around when they should have just gone into hiding and then used cover to get away from the dementors. Harry watched as they came sweeping in from the skies, at least a hundred of them. There were supposed to be at least a dozen. Somebody had screwed up again.

Harry watched them start to attack. He saw the other Harry fumble for his wand to try and get some kind of defense going and saw him fail, and he knew why. He had been unable to come up with a good enough happy memory. He suddenly realized it hadn't been his Dad he saw, but him. Harry knew he had a very powerful happy memory now, the memory of Hermione's kiss still very much on his mind. He closed his eyes and focused on the thought and it came back to him in a rush, bringing with it all of the emotions and feelings that the kiss had caused. He was so caught up in the memory that he never realized he had brought up his wand, nor did he hear himself whisper the spell. But he certainly felt the effects of it. The shockwave knocked him down and he looked up into the face of the biggest and clearest stag he'd ever seen. The stag turned and bobbed his head at Harry and he knew, in that moment, his father had given his approval of what he had done. Harry had not failed. Harry was not a failure. The stag then exploded into action, leaping across the pond in a single bound and stomped on the two dementors who were helping themselves to Harry and Sirius' souls, saving their lives. Then in another bound the stag took to the skies and went after the dementors up there, scattering them as he charged into their ranks, his antlers ripping them to pieces as they screamed in pain and terror. Only a few managed to escape. The majority of them were destroyed. It rained bits of cloth for a few minutes. The stag then returned and trotted over to where the other Harry had been. Harry watched the stag try to comfort him and he heard that Harry tell the stag that he was sorry for having failed and call the stag Dad. Harry watched him self pass out. The stag turned to Harry as he was standing up and out of cover. The stag walked through the water to come up to Harry. He looked Harry straight in his eyes and Harry could see something there.

"You did not fail, son. You did just fine. You are a brave young man, and I am proud of you," a voice spoke in his mind.

Harry looked into the stag's eyes and suddenly he was getting emotional. He tried to put his arms around the neck of the stag but he couldn't. He felt the cold ghostly muzzle against his face and he looked up. The stag nodded and then turned to go. He faded away as he walked away. He heard a noise and immediately dived into cover. When he looked through the bush he saw Snape in the clearing kicking Sirius savagely. Then he frisked Harry and came up with the wand he got from Ollivander and pressed it into Sirius' hand. Snape then shot sparks into the sky after casting stunning spells on Sirius a few times. A group of aurors came rushing into the clearing and congratulated Snape for his capture of Black. Snape puffed up and accepted the adulation. Then they packed up Black and Harry and the group left. Now Harry knew how Sirius got busted. Either Harry or Sirius had a tracking spell on them and Snape used it to his advantage.

He checked his watch and knew he didn't have a lot of time left. He turned and ran through the forest back to where he had left Buckbeak. Buckbeak was happy to see him. Buckbeak dropped down on his front knees and Harry slid on his back. Buckbeak began to move once Harry took hold of the reins. Once more Harry experienced the thrill of flight on Buckbeak's back. Harry kept Buckbeak down low so he wouldn't alert anyone to what he was doing. He used as much of the castle for cover as he could. He landed very quietly on the top of Ravenclaw Tower. Harry paced the floor from the trapdoor to a spot in the wall and went to work pulling bricks out to reveal a small hole. He reached in and pulled out a black bag and opened it up. Concealed inside were rope and a climbing harness. Harry went to work rigging up the ropes and getting into the harness. He made sure his Potter wand was in place. Then he went over the side. Harry went down the wall to the window. He peeked inside and saw Sirius sitting on the floor with about a couple pounds of chain on him. Flitwick was standing on his desk glaring at Sirius, his arms crossed, and holding his wand at the ready. Suddenly Flitwick hopped off the desk and scampered out the door. Harry wondered why but he wasn't going to sit there and guess the reason Flitwick left. Harry popped the windows open and swung inside the office. Sirius looked up at Harry and blinked.

"Pup… what?" he started.

"Shut up," Harry hissed, drawing his wand and twirling it.

The chains holding Sirius immediately fell off him. Harry checked him for tracking spells and found one. He applied it to the wing of a passing bird.

"Come on," Harry said, turning to the window. "I'm going out. You lean out. I float you to the top. I close the window and lock them. You get on the hippogriff on the roof and fly out of here. You want to talk to me? Go see Ragnock and tell him jack and coke, and he will put you in contact with me."

Harry didn't wait for Sirius to respond. He went right out the window and halfway up. Sirius leaned out the window and Harry cast Wingardium Leviosa on him and brought him up and on the back of Buckbeak. The hippogriff didn't hesitate. He took off the moment Sirius grabbed the reins. Harry glanced upward as he was closing and resealing the windows. Buckbeak and Sirius both looked at Harry as he up the wall back to safety. Harry stood there as they swung around. Buckbeak waved a hoof as Sirius waved at him. Harry watched them fly away until they were gone. Harry went to work as he was now running out of time. He stripped off the harness and packed everything away. Harry was glad he's planted all of this stuff up here ages ago. Now to get to the hospital before all hell broke loose. Harry got the trap door to release and he slipped inside. He bolted it shut and then began the task of getting back to the hospital. It was a lot easier than he thought. After casting a glamour over himself, he strolled through Ravenclaw tower and out the door. Then he seemed to fade into the dark shadows and used them to get back to Hermione. He got to the front doors of the hospital wing and found the doors slightly open. He peeked in and found Hermione taking a strip or two off Dumbledore. He managed to slip in and hid in the shadow of one of the many medicine cabinets scattered around the room due to the one candle that was going as all of the other lights were out. Harry found himself agreeing with everything that she said. But instead of being apologetic about it, Dumbledore seemed to shrug it off as he ambled to the front doors and turned to Hermione and said only two words.

"Three turns," he said and closed the doors in her face.

Harry was astonished. It sounded like he had given her permission to do something. Not one word of apology or to deny her accusations. Harry was beyond any reasonable doubt about Dumbledore now. The man simply had no conscious about what he had done. Harry was completely convinced that Dumbledore was really looking for more fame and glory at the expense of people's lives. Well, all he needed now was the right moment to go after Dumbledore.

Harry turned to watch Hermione try to comfort him. He watched her talk to him and he recalled her words. He watched her kiss him and he saw life return to his eyes once more. Not how he wanted his first kiss to be remembered. He'd have to look for a better way for his second one. The moment that Harry disappeared, he stepped forward, and suddenly he felt whole again as if the magic of the time travel recognized that what needed to be done had been done.

"Hermione," Harry called out as he stepped out from the shadows.

Hermione turned to face him. "Harry!"

He grinned. "It's done. Sirius flew out of here on Buckbeak. That's all you need to know for now. We can talk details later as I have quite a bit to share. I'm really tired."

Hermione nodded as Harry twirled his wand around her. No tracking spells. He did the same for Ginny. None on her either. Harry stripped off and checked his clothes. He found one on his shirt and moved it to a mouse running along the baseboards towards the doors. Harry shook his head sadly.

"Snape," he said softly. "He's got a lot to answer for."

Harry pulled on the pajama bottoms and then found a sheet of parchment. He folded it in half and wrote something on the outside of it. He removed the time turner from his neck and put it into the center of the parchment and folded it up to contain the time turner inside of it leaving what he wrote on the outside of it. He handed it to Hermione. She looked at what Harry had written on it.

"To McGonagall, enclosed is the time turner. Hermione Granger," she read.

She looked up to see Harry settling into a bed. She tucked the parchment inside her robe and got into a bed on Harry's left. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep, as they were exhausted from the day's events.

They didn't get to sleep that long as Snape flew into the hospital nearly an hour later, screaming for Harry at the top of his lungs as he was in an absolute rage. Harry felt him coming but kept up the impression that he had been sleeping. The torchlights popped on as Snape bore down on Harry. He grabbed Harry and yanked him out of the bed and slammed him up against the wall as Harry acted like he groggy and trying to wake up. People were racing into the hospital as Pomfrey came running out of her quarters. Ginny had woken up and was screaming in terror.

"What is going on?" Poppy yelled as people grabbed Snape and pulled him off Harry as the man was trying to throttle Harry.

Harry sat down hard on the floor and blinked as Snape was pulled back away from Harry. Someone was bending over him and he looked up into the face of a black man.

"Can you stand up son?" the man asked him gently. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm an Auror."

Harry nodded and the man helped him up to his feet and back up on the bed.

"Severus!" Dumbledore's voice boomed from the doorway, making everyone jump. "That is enough!"

"Headmaster! I demand to know how Potter helped Black escape!" Snape roared. "He helped him! I know he did! Black has the brat under his control!"

Kingsley turned to Harry and waved his wand over Harry's head. "I don't find any kind of coercion spell… oh. What's this? I found a tracking spell on Mr. Potter's left earring, and the magical signature matches Professor Snape's magical signature."

Snape immediately turned pale and clammed up. Harry nodded and slid off his bed. He stretched a few times making things pop in his body. Then he got back on the bed and sat at the foot of it. The Aurors were doing their best to hold Snape back.

"Last summer I read a book, and that book was a fantasy of people out in space flying around in something called spaceships, using swords made out of light, and using ray guns to zap people with. One of the characters in that book said something so profound that I committed to memory. He said, and I quote, 'anger, fear, and aggression. Dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering,' end of quote. These are the things that makes a person walk the dark path," Harry said quietly.

"It is possible to redeem them, to show them the error of their ways and help them change," Dumbledore said in that irritating grandfatherly way of his.

"So sorry, but it is not," Harry disagreed. "You cannot force a person to change. It is useless to pat them on the head and tell them it's okay, we'll give you a chance to apologize for killing the innocent and maiming others and send them on their way. That person is far too entrenched into the dark path. Once the dark path corrupts a person there is no changing them or hoping that they will change themselves. The dark destroys them completely to the point where they no longer have a conscious left."

The look on Dumbledore's face suggested that he didn't like what he just heard.

"Professor Snape is a prime example," Harry continued on, as Snape grew red with rage. "He is a man consumed with rage and hate for those who did him wrong in his life. My father was a part of that as I've been told. I suspect my father hasn't been the only one to bully him. I think there have been other people who have bullied him, and he is the only one who knows who they are. Because of those influences, he was directed to the dark path and stepped on it willingly. Snape became a Death Eater."

"He has reformed, Harry. I heard his confession," Dumbledore said, desperate to steer the conversation in another direction, knowing where Harry was going with this.

"Has he?" Harry asked. "Then why does he hate me so much? Why does he treat me the way he does? Is calling a person all kind of names fair treatment? Attempting to get me in trouble at every turn? Sneaking around in the shadows and jumping out at me to try and find something to get me into detention or worse? Screaming all kinds of foul things at people in a house because of his hate and anger at the memory of a person? A strange way of reforming himself."

The room was very quiet as people considered what Harry had just said.

"As to the accusation my supposedly helping Black escape, that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard. I did not help Black escape. Why would I help a criminal escape? Makes no sense," Harry said. "Why is Professor Snape so upset about Black escaping?"

"Professor Snape was the one who captured him, Harry. He was to be a witness to Black getting the Dementor's Kiss," Kingsley said.

"Ah, so he's angry because he's not going to get a medal for capturing him and the pleasure of watching a man die. Strange thing to be angry about," Harry shook his head as he sighed.

"I demand the brat be given Veritaserum!" Snape shouted.

Kingsley turned to Snape. "No. I think we shall escort you off Hogwarts property for the next twenty four hours to give you time to cool off. Keep on acting like this and we will take you to St. Mungo's and have you locked up on a seventy two hour psyche watch."

Snape snarled as he spun around and stormed off. A few of the Aurors went with him. Harry sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm going back to my dorm. I'm much safer there."

"Ginny and I are headed back to our dorms too," Hermione spoke up.

Harry could feel Dumbledore's eyes drilling into his back as he left taking his clothes with him and wearing the pajama bottoms. Thankfully he didn't encounter anyone on the way to Ravenclaw Tower. He dropped his clothes on the floor and crawled straight into bed and pulled his privacy curtains shut. The moment they closed, they automatically sealed up enclosing Harry in a protective environment. He settled down and took a few breaths to calm down. Presenting a calm front to everybody had taken a lot of work, as Harry had wanted to lash out at Snape and kill him on the spot. That would not have made him look good. Remembering the Yoda quotes from the 'Star Wars' book had been a godsend as they had helped him form a really good argument against Snape. Harry was sure that the quotes and his arguments had made his case against Snape very effective. One of his instructors back home had taught him that using a soft approach against an angry enemy always worked because it would make them stumble in their rush to attack you. It had really worked well against Snape, especially in the presence of the Aurors who had watched the confrontation and he was sure that would get around back at the ministry. What Harry hadn't realized or anybody else for that matter, a very nosy reporter by the name of one Rita Skeeter had been witness to the events of the evening, having hitched a ride on one of the Aurors. Miss Skeeter was Animagus, and her form was that of a bug. That gave her the ability to get her stories. The other observer was a very frightened Hufflepuff first year that had gone up there to get something for his tummy. He slipped into the hospital wing just before Snape had come bursting in, managing to hide behind a cabinet. Young Stephen York waited until everyone had left and the hospital wing went dark. His tummy trouble forgotten, he sneaked out of there and went racing back to the Hufflepuff dorms. He had news to share.

Harry slept in late, the events of yesterday finally catching up to him. He finally rolled out of bed around eleven, stumbled into the bathroom, and had a long shower. He sat on the side of his bed in a white shirt and fundoshi, staring off into the distance as he sipped a cup of hot tea. He eventually stood up and got dressed in jeans, a tan Quidditch t-shirt that read 'give blood, play Quidditch', pulled a blue long sleeve shirt on over that, and pulled on his tabi boots and headed out into the common room. There wasn't anybody there, and Harry glanced at the large grandfather clock in the corner and noted the time. Lunch was beginning. Harry left the common room and headed out into Hogwarts. He wasn't sure what he was going to do today so he opted for taking it easy. Harry arrived in the great hall and took his seat as Roger approached him.

"Hey Harry, have you seen the Daily Prophet yet?" he asked, handing Harry a copy of the morning edition.

"No I haven't," Harry said as he took the paper from Roger. "I just got out of bed. Anything interesting?"

Harry got his answer the moment he opened the paper. Just seeing the bold headline was enough. He was sure Snape had a fit over that one. 'Potter Accuses Snape of Being a Death Eater' ran the headline. Harry took the time to read the article and nearly ninety percent of it was correct. He had been quoted properly this time. Harry was sure that Dumbledore wasn't happy about the article and both men would be seeking him out to have words with him. Harry set the paper aside and went back to his lunch. According to his exam schedule he had two of them this afternoon and needed to make up the one he didn't get to this morning. Harry planned on going to see the examiner for that one and arrange a make up as he really wanted to take that one and pass it. He finished his lunch and headed out into the hall to go to his first afternoon exam when Malfoy stepped out in front of him with an ugly snarl on his face.

"Tried to get professor Snape into trouble, did you?" Malfoy asked Harry.

Harry stepped around the blond twit and kept on going. His senses told him Malfoy had drawn his wand and had thrown a hex at him. Harry made a sharp right turn before the hex got to him and the yellow colored spell went past him and struck a seventh year Slytherin girl in the face. She dropped her books and shrieked out in pain as she brought her hands up to her face. He friends immediately went to her aid. Snape popped out of nowhere and demanded to know what happened. A seventh year Hufflepuff prefect informed Snape of the incident as Dumbledore appeared. The girl was escorted to Madame Pomfrey. Draco Malfoy tried to pin it on Harry as usual but it didn't wash this time. He ended up getting detention with Snape. Dumbledore and Snape went looking for Harry as they wanted to ask him about the article in the paper. They found Harry in front of the room where his next exam was. Harry saw them coming and knew that he couldn't get out of this. Harry pulled the front section of the paper out and opened it.

"I had nothing to do with this and I don't know the lady at all," Harry began. "This should have been private business between all of us. I don't like people sneaking round behind our backs reporting our every move to the press. This lady needs to be stopped before one of her articles causes a bad situation."

Dumbledore nodded after a moment. "I believe you, Harry. I had to ask. Yes, she needs to be stopped before she hurts someone. I wish you luck in your exams today. I had a discussion with the examiner you failed to see this morning. He is willing to meet you after dinner as that one is an important one."

Harry felt relieved. "Thank you sir."

He watched both men walk off and wondered if anything else would happen from all of this. Harry knew he wasn't going to push the issue any more. He had said what he wanted to say at the moment and now he was going to leave it alone. No need to stir that pot up anymore. Harry followed the others in once the door to the room opened.

Harry sat in a chair before the fire in the Ravenclaw common room later that evening. He had just returned from the make up exam and it had been a good one. He even scored extra points for casting a good patronus. All of the examiners and people watching were shocked at the sight of the magnificent stag standing proudly in the middle of the room. Harry could see how pleased it was to be fawned over. He trotted over to Harry and bumped his nose against Harry's. Harry knew that it was the stag's way of saying 'good one'. Harry felt warm and tingly all over as the stag faded from sight. Harry knew that would get around the school fairly quick and he hoped it would inspire others to do well in their exams. He was sure Snape would find to hurt his potions exam grade. Be just like him to. However Snape struck back in a way Harry never expected. Snape had announced to all of his snakes that Lupin was a werewolf and that one had gotten round the castle really fast. Harry immediately went to see him and found him in his office packing things up.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come see me?" Lupin said in a casual manner as he paused in his packing.

"I just heard," Harry said. "That bastard. It's his way of getting back at me. He believes I told the Prophet everything that happened that night."

"Dumbledore said that he believes you when we talked. Miss Skeeter has much to answer for as she is not the nicest of reporters," Lupin said as paper moved into the opened trunk.

Harry nodded and then very discretely checked the room for any kind of listening spells and found two of them. Harry moved around the desk and looked at what books Lupin had on his desk.

"This one should interest you Harry," Lupin said, showing him a defense against water creatures book.

Harry took it and checked the table of contents and nodded. He put the book back down and very discretely pulled an envelope with Lupin's name on it out of his left side robe pocket. Lupin noted it and opened another book. Harry dropped the letter into it and Lupin closed it and turned to his trunk.

"Can you hand me that brown book, Harry?" Lupin asked. "It's a bit advanced for you right now, you will get that in seventh. You can keep the defense against water creatures if you wish,"

"Thank you I will," Harry said.

Lupin nodded. "Good. That should be everything."

Harry walked Lupin down to the front of the castle with his trunks floating along behind them. They emerged out into a bright sunny day. There was a carriage waiting at the bottom and the trunks were directed into the back. Lupin turned to Harry.

"Keep your chin up, Harry. Never let them see you frown. You smile, and it will drive them buggy as they will think that you are up to no good," Lupin grinned.

"That has to be the ultimate Marauder prank, pranking them without pranking," Harry grinned at the older man.

"Ah, but Mr. Mooney approves of what Prongs Jr. has just said," Lupin grinned.

They shook hands and Harry watched him climb on board. Harry stood there until the carriage was gone. Then he turned and headed back into the castle.

The great hall was very noisy at the Leaving Feast as everybody was happy about the end of the school year. Harry wasn't feeling too joyful due to the events of the last few weeks. Sirius made an appearance in the west of England, giving the papers something to talk about. Harry sat there with teacup in his hands and not really paying attention to what was going on around him. He looked up when the noise level dropped as Dumbledore had approached the podium that stood off to the side.

"Ah, the end of another year here at Hogwarts. I do hope that all of you have learned something good and that we have packed your heads full of things. Do enjoy your summer. I do wish to remind all that underage magic use is not allowed out in the muggle world. I hope to see all of you back here in September when we open an exciting new year at Hogwarts. Now I shall not bore you with speechmaking because this is not the time for it. So let the feast begin!" Dumbledore declared as he clapped his hands.

The food appeared in front of people and the room applauded. Then people got down to some good eating. Harry was glad for the distraction as now he had something to do instead of thinking about what had happened. He would deal with it later when he got home. He had friends to hang out with. Hermione joined him once the feast was over and they had gone up to Gryffindor tower and sat on the couches outside their common room and they discussed the year that had just ended. They discussed the various classes and things, but not what they really wanted to talk since it wasn't safe to. Too many ears listening in, human or not, and they didn't want anything getting back to Dumbledore. They had already made plans for the summer so there wasn't any need to open that subject. People moved past them as they talked, and the foot traffic slowly died out the closer it got to curfew. Eventually Hermione decided to head to bed. Harry saw her inside Gryffindor tower and then headed back to Ravenclaw tower. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he wanted to be well rested for it.

Harry left the castle early the next morning and walked into Hogsmeade. He looked like your typical teen out for the day in jean shorts, his walking boots, a red t-shirt, and a long sleeve tan shirt over the t-shirt. He wore his baseball cap backwards and he had his backpack with him as he had packed it last night with his shrunken trunk and a few other things. He was going to the deli shop he had seen in Hogsmeade, as he wanted to get lunch for himself and his friends. Hermione's job was to secure a compartment on the train for everybody. Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, and Luna were to join them, as there was much to discuss on the way home. Dumbledore had been at breakfast and so had Snape, his usual sneer fixed firmly in place. Harry ignored both and joined his friends for breakfast and then they would meet at the train. Harry gave his order at the deli and waited as the people assembled the food while Harry got a case of butterbeer. Once everything was settled into his pack Harry left the deli and headed for the train. He kept a lookout for any trouble that might be headed his way, knowing that Dumbledore and Snape would try to make trouble for him. Harry made it to the train without incident and found everybody in the compartment Hermione had gotten.

"No problems?" Fred asked as Harry walked in.

"No, not a one. I really expected either Dumbledore or Snape to try and pull something but I guess not," Harry said as he set his pack on the floor.

"Snape will be looking to get revenge on you for the events of that night," George said. "That man is so obsessed over you, just like Dumbledore is."

"That's why I want to avoid them," Harry said.

The train started to move and Harry sighed in relief. So far so good. Everybody settled down and began discussing the third year and exchanging notes on various things. By the third hour the conversations had dwindled and Harry got a new book out of his pack and was reading, Neville had bit of parchment out and was planning something with the Longbottom greenhouses, George and Fred were plotting new gags, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were discussing clothes. In the back of Harry's mind he was going over the events of the year and was judging himself rather harshly. He had decided on spending nearly the entire summer at Potter House working on his training as he had the feeling that fourth year was going to be very unusual. Harry wondered if he should approach Percy now that he had a job at the Ministry under somebody named Crouch to give him inside information at to what goes on. Percy had been trying to stand apart from his family in the last few weeks and he wondered why. Harry saw nothing wrong about the Weasleys, they were just nice people despite not having a lot of money. Harry knew that money was a nice thing to have but it wasn't everything. Harry decided to put the problem away for now and deal with it later. Right now it was time for lunch.

Platform nine and three was packed with people when the train arrived. Harry got off with the others and they stood together as a group and watched people milling around looking for their families. Hermione was the first to leave them. Then it was Luna as Mr. Lovegood found her with Harry. Neville saw his grandmother and went off with her. Harry slowly blended in with people as Molly and Arthur collected their group. Harry stepped into the bathroom and checked himself from head to foot and didn't find anything on him. He rubbed his Potter Family ring as he mentally called out the password. A moment later he found himself in the receiving room of Potter House. Constantine shimmered into being.

"Hey, Harry!" he beamed. "Home for the summer?"

Harry nodded. "I am, and I will be having company. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are coming here. They are my dad's friends."

"Good. Aren't you going to be spending time with your Japanese family?" Constantine asked.

"I will. We are planning a two week trip later in June someplace. I might be going on a little jaunt to Majorca end of August for two weeks, not sure yet. I will be here the majority of the summer as I plan on working hard on my magical and ninja skills. Something about the forth year at Hogwarts really bothers me," Harry said.

Constantine nodded. "My father said that it is always better to err in caution."

Constantine followed Harry to his bedroom upstairs. Harry dropped his pack on the bed and pulled things out of it. The trunk went down at the foot of the bed. The remains of lunch went to the trash. The leftovers went to the kitchen. Harry stripped down and then pulled on a pair of soft shorts and a tank top.

"You have mail in your letterbox downstairs," Constantine said. "All of them are clean, no funny stuff."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll go deal with the mail first and then we'll see which direction my mood goes in."

Harry went down to his library and sat down behind his desk. He pulled all of his mail out of the letterbox and started reading all of them. The first one was from Griphook and he reported on his meet with Sirius Black. Harry wrote back and asked that Sirius and Remus Lupin be given a portkey ring to Potter House. Then it was bank statements. Paddington Farms was making a serious profit on the Basilisk. Potter Family investments were doing well. The security department reported no new attempted intrusions or demands from Dumbledore. Then a personal note from Ragnock. One from Hiroshi, Kotake, and Hamura. Harry cleared his mail and then headed to the kitchen. He was hungry and in the mood for a salad. He sat at the kitchen table with a pen and a legal pad and started working on what he wanted to accomplish during the summer break.

To Be Continued


	12. Allies and Enemies

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 12

By David

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. JK Rowling has that honor.

Author's Notes: these marks [] indicate Japanese spoken.

Ninja Wizard III: Prisoner of Azkaban 12

'Allies and Enemies'

Little Hangleton. A small town that was small and looked just like any other small town looked fairly normal. Houses, stores, a school, churches, and parks, Little Hangleton didn't look very much different from other small towns. The one thing that set it apart from other small towns was the history, and the one claim to fame was the history of the house that once belonged to the Riddle Family. As the story goes they were a wealthy family and there were three of them there, Thomas Riddle and his wife Mary lived there with their son Tom Riddle, until one morning in 1943 they were discovered dead by one of the maids who had showed up for work, causing such a ruckus. The police was called, and they investigated. During their investigation they arrested Frank Bryce, a man who lived on the property as a full time gardener, having just recently returned from the war a few short months ago with a bad leg. Bryce vigorously denied the charges, and after a lengthy investigation, let him go when they were unable to prove that he had done it. Frank Bryce then retreated back to Riddle House and continued to care for the place for a succession of owners. The only time he left the property was for groceries as his mail was delivered to his small cottage. Bryce then did constant battle against the youth of the town as they would ride into the property and throw rocks through the windows and such and then run as Bryce went after them. This was the norm for him until the evening at the start of summer 1984 that anything changed at all. By now Bryce was in his late seventies and his leg bothered him a lot more than usual. Then that fateful evening Frank spotted the light coming from the mansion he had reacted, thinking some of the punk kids from the village had broken in and started a fire in there. So he had gone up to confront them and instead got a lot more than he bargained for. Bryce did not have a chance. The other people in the room stared at the body of one Frank Bryce and wondered if they were to be next. The creature that faced Bryce turned back to Wormtail.

"I wish to face the fire again," he said quietly.

A man named Bartemius Crouch Jr. stepped forward and turned the creature known as Voldemort back towards the fire. "Are you comfortable master?" he asked.

Voldemort sighed. "Yes. Thank you for looking after me, my most loyal servant. Now, where were we?"

"You were asking this fool why he sent so many people against Harry Potter," Barty said.

The man before them on his knees was trembling as he glanced at the body of the muggle on the floor. "It… it was to… to avenge your death, my lord!"

"I see… and why did you think that I, the greatest wizard ever, who has gone much further than anyone at any time, should need to be avenged?" Voldemort asked.

"Because of Potter getting in your way and preventing you from becoming the magical ruler of England!" the man gasped.

"Oh, but I still shall become the ruler of Magical England," Voldemort hissed. "Now give me a reason why I shouldn't remove from you your worthless life."

"Because I desire to help you become great!" the man whimpered.

Voldemort smiled. "Of course you do. Crucio."

Wormtail and Bartemius Crouch stood back and watched the man writing around on the floor for a time before Crucio was released. The man remained on his face in front of Voldemort. Voldemort finally sighed.

"Harry Potter is not to be touched unless I give the order," Voldemort said quietly. "He will be my pleasure. His life is mine for the taking. If I do wish him harmed, I will say so. For now he is to be left alone. Now go. Return to your place and remain there until I call you."

The man bowed deep and then let himself out. Voldemort turned to Bartemius.

"Are you prepared to play your part, my loyal servant?" he asked.

Bartemius dropped to one knee and beamed joyously. "I am, my master!"

"Ah, that pleases me to hear you say so, Bartemius! Then, if you are ready, go and play your part. I shall wait for your reports while being tended to by Wormtail," Voldemort said.

"I wish you well, master. Soon you shall rise once more!" Bartemius Crouch said. "I go now, to start my role in your glorious plan!"

Bartemius Crouch Jr. left and Voldemort sighed as he turned back towards the fire.

"A bit closer, I should think. And do get rid of the body, Wormtail. We do not clutter up my house with unwanted things," Voldemort said.

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew sighed as he moved forward to do his master's bidding.

In another house deep in the woods of England's Sherwood Forest, Harry Potter was just starting his day like he usually did when he was in residence there, with his workouts. He was just in the process of ending his weight training, working to push out number twelve of twelve repetitions at the bench press doing one hundred thirty five pounds when Constantine's voice sounded.

"Company coming through the floo!" he warned.

Harry racked the weight and sat up. "Any idea who?"

"Yes. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," he announced. "Their signatures match those that they have on file from the last time they were here. Point of origin is Ragnock's fire."

Harry smiled. "Good. That means they should be clean of anything Dumbledore might have stuck to them."

"If he was able to get past the goblins," Constantine said.

Harry headed upstairs to the receiving room. He got a glance of himself as he rushed past a mirror. He was wearing his typical black skintight workout shorts and he had broken a sweat having been through a hard workout. Harry arrived at the reception room and waited for the floo to spit out the last two members of the Marauders. He had the Potter wand in his right hand and shirikins in his left hand just in case they were not who they said they were. The two men popped out of the floo and spent the next minute shaking the soot off them. Then they turned to see Harry pointing his wand at them.

"Hiya kid!" Sirius beamed.

"So, tell me who broke you out of Hogwarts," Harry said.

Sirius smiled and turned to Lupin. "I never did tell you about that. Kid drops down from the top of Ravenclaw Tower, pops open the window, twirls his wand round me, the chains dropped off, he floats me to the top on Buckbeak's back, and we flew off."

"Very nice Harry," Lupin applauded.

"What did we talk about when Snape interrupted us?" Harry asked Lupin.

"We talked about your parents, Harry. How I knew them and the Marauder story," Lupin reminded Harry.

Harry relaxed and tucked his wand into the back of his skintight shorts. The shield across the door dropped. "Before you guys step out of there you need to renew your profiles."

"Very simple to do," Constantine said as he appeared. "Just place your hand on the knob there and it will prick your palm to collect a bit of your DNA for the wards. State your full names when it does."

"Nice to see you again, Constantine," Lupin said as he went first. "I am Remus John Lupin."

"Thank you Remus. You're up Sirius," Constantine said.

Sirius stepped up. "I am Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

"Thank you Sirius. Welcome back to Potter House," Constantine said and then faded away as the men stepped forward and hugged Harry.

"Been working out Harry?" Sirius asked as he stepped back to look Harry over.

"I have," Harry said. "There's good reasons for it too. Come on, I'm not done yet. I still have my morning training to finish. Then we can talk."

Harry led them down to the basement and into the spell arena. "This is where I do most of my work. The weight lifting is done next door. This is the room where I work on my magic skills. Grab a seat there and I'll show you what I'm capable of."

A pair of Stadium style seats appeared and Harry crossed a white line in front of them as they sat down. A blue shield appeared in front of them as so did the Atrium to the Ministry of Magic. A moment later the interactive program kicked in and ten DE's appeared. Both men jumped as they watched Harry charge them.

Nearly an hour later they were sitting in the kitchen sipping on glasses of cold lemonade with Harry. Sirius was the first to ask.

"Okay pup, out with it. Explain to us old men how you were able to do all of that," Sirius asked. Looking serious.

"Okay. I need to back up to that Halloween Mum and Dad were killed by jerk off," Harry started as they nodded grimly. "I was rescued by an old friend of Dad's. His name is Yamada Hiroshi. The story goes is that Dad rescued him from a DE ambush. He swore a life debt to Dad and Dad agreed to it. I know that much from Mum's journals because she met him too. Hiroshi took me to his home at Izumi-Zan, Japan. I was adopted into the Clan Yamada. I was given the name Tadeo. It was there that I learned I was a wizard and trained in magic by an old wizard living in the village named Kazuya. It was there I discovered that all of the people there were ninja. They trained me in the ninja arts and I became ninja. It was thought that with my ninja skills and my magical skills I would be able to defeat Voldemort if he ever returns, and he has. I fought him in my first year when he took over the body of Professor Quirrell when he tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone that Dumbledore hid inside a mirror. Second year I was dealing with a Voldemort cursed diary and a pet Basilisk. Ginny Weasley became possessed by Tom Riddle and used her to let the snake out into the school. I killed the snake, sliced open the diary to defeat the sixteen-year-old Riddle, and saved Ginny. Hermione thinks the diary was some kind of vessel for a slice of Tom Riddle's soul. I've had to deal with a bunch of demented DE's every summer as well. Had demented werewolves chase me down in the Forest of Dean and in a warehouse off Knockturn Alley. In broad daylight. That's not possible because according to my reading you have to be outside during a full moon to be turned. I think someone found a way to turn the werewolves during broad daylight."

Remus looked thoughtful as he munched on his sandwich. "That would take some serious magic to do it.

"Or a potion," Sirius added as he leaned back, a bottle of butterbeer in hand. "As for you thinking about combining your ninja skills with your magical skills to make you a really tough opponent is good thinking. Remus and I could teach you everything we know. I am very knowledgeable about how the DE's work and think so I can help you there. I am relieved that Dumbledore never sent you to the Dursleys."

"Oh he did," Harry said, going to the refrigerator. "I stayed with them for exactly one month, and it was not fun at all. The fat bastard pushed me around a lot and beat on me quite a bit, forced me into slave labor there and forced me to live up in the attic. That's how I found Mum and Dad's trunks. I got them into my trunk and walked out of there after having to fight Vernon for my freedom. Ragnock gave me the Potter Family ring and I came here. Ragnock took it upon himself to check out the Potter Estate and it was a good thing he did because there was very little of it left thanks to Dumbledore and the goblin that was helping Dumbledore steal everything. I gained my emancipation by striking a deal with Fudge that basically went 'you sign here and I will never seek the office of minister, ever', and yes, he did sign. Ragnock disposed of the goblin that was helping Dumbledore steal from me and replaced him with another goblin named Griphook. Both of them and the goblin security department have been looking at everything concerning the Potter Estate, and nothing has gone unturned, not even the tiniest scrap of paper. Every summer Dumbledore pops up there in front of them and demands to know where I am 'I am very concerned about his safety, I must keep him safe for his own good' and they have been documenting each and every visit. They are becoming concerned, as he has not paid them a visit so far this summer with his newest demand. The first time he saw me he wanted to know why I was going dark because I have the tattoo I got before leaving the village for my first year. Bastard ever tried to remove it after he was told it couldn't come off! He even jumped on me for my earrings. I think I broke his idea of how I was supposed to be."

"Weak, scared, and abused. That what he wanted you to be after living with the Dursleys," Sirius stated.

"Then he could mold you into the perfect little weapon he wanted you to be," Remus growled. "Fly you against Voldemort, and when the both of you are severely weakened, step in and kill you both."

"He tells people, I killed Voldemort as he was turning poor little Potter. Naturally he gets me to write a will giving him the entire Potter Estate," Harry stated as he pulled the top off another butterbeer.

"Well, unfortunately we will have something to say about that one," Sirius said. "I did spend a few very productive days with the goblins in regards to the Black Estate. Seems that dear old Albus marched right into number 12 Grimmauld Place and took it over without so much of a 'please, may I' and settled himself in."

Harry thought about that for a bit. "Never been there so I can't say what it looks like."

"I have, and it's nothing to write home about," Remus said.

"Anything of value in there?" Harry asked.

"The Black Library comes to mind," Sirius said. His eyes grew wide. "I've got to get it out of there!"

Harry nodded. "Okay. Not upstairs, because you guys are going to need bedrooms. The Potter Library is out, too many books in there. Might want to keep those books separate. There is another large room next to the library where we can put them in there. Is it possible to spell the room to not just protect those books but keep certain people out?"

"There is pup. Damn good thinking. I can get in and out with no trouble as there is a back door that Albus doesn't know about. Once I get all of those books out of there then Dumbledork can have the place," Sirius growled.

"Good. A few of my friends knows my secrets. Hermione Granger, the Weasley twins, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. All of them learned the art of Occlumency from the Marauder's Journals. I've become Animagus through the journal you guys kept on becoming one," Harry said as Remus and Sirius both slapped hands together.

Sirius waved his hands in front of Harry. "No, no, let me guess. Two forms."

Harry smiled. Sirius got excited.

"One of them has four paws," Sirius continued.

Harry grinned again. Remus laughed out loud.

"Canine family?" Sirius asked.

Harry frowned. Sirius frowned.

"The feline family," Remus guessed.

Harry nodded.

"He's a cat?" Sirius perked up.

Harry morphed into his Siamese cat form. Sirius laughed out loud as Remus smiled.

"Okay, your second form," Remus said after Harry changed back.

Sirius sighed. "Okay. The reason you are able to have two forms is because you have a very strong magical core. That's due to the fact that you have been working on your magical skills. By doing that you've caused it stretch and grow and that's good. The second reason why you have such a strong magical core is because James and Lily both were powerful people. Lily was never interested in becoming Animagus but if she had I'd bet that she would have made a damn sexy cat."

Harry could only sigh.

They moved the conversation to the living room after cleaning up the mess from a late breakfast. Harry took a recliner while Remus took one couch and Sirius the other.

"Wings. Your second form has wings," Sirius suddenly announced.

Harry nodded as he grinned.

"Has to be one that's native," Remus said.

"That's quite a few," Sirius said.

The clock tickled loudly as both marauders thought hard. Harry grinned the more they thought. Remus sighed as he considered a few birds and rejected them.

"A hint?" Sirius asked.

Harry laughed out loud at that suggestion.

"A predator?" Remus said after a few more minutes.

Harry nodded as he smiled.

"Owl," Sirius said right away.

Harry shook his head.

"Parakeet," Remus guessed and Harry fell off the recliner.

"Bad one, Remus. I was thinking parrot," Sirius said.

Harry shook his head no.

Then Remus smiled. "I got it, Mr. Padfoot. Methinks the young laddie is a falcon."

"A Peregrine Falcon, Mr. Moony," Sirius grinned as Harry morphed into his falcon form and flew around the room and up to the top of the vaulted ceiling and then swooped down to buzz them before landing on the floor and morphing back to Harry.

"Very good, Harry. Now Sirius and I have to come up with a marauder name for you," Remus said.

"I was hoping you guys would," Harry said. "As I wanted to create the next generation marauders."

"And we can help you with that," Sirius said. "Are those in the know planning on coming here during the summer?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. All of us needed a safe place to practice our magic and what better place than Potter House?"

"Okay, then. The three of us need to make some plans and work with each other, as I do need to get my Auror skills back up to par. Since Remus doesn't have a price on his head he can go scouting for information, any kind of information. I need to see this room you have next to the Potter Library for the Black Library. I'll start moving those first chance I get and that shouldn't be too difficult," Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "Good. Let's get busy then."

Sirius and Remus broke out their notes on what they saw Harry do in the spell arena.

The crew as Harry called his friends dropped in on him for the first meet of the summer a week later. It was Neville that brought the most interesting news.

"My Gran's been a bit more involved with the Wizengamot and she can't tell me why," he reported.

Ginny nodded. "Percy's been babbling about something big going down at Hogwarts this year coming up but he won't say what."

"The goblins have heard interesting rumors. Albus hasn't made his usual demands about Harry to them so that must mean he's up to something," Remus said.

Sirius scratched his face as he thought about who he could lean on to get information from. "I don't like any of this."

"We could drug Percy," Fred offered.

"Last thing you want to do," Harry said.

"Mum would find out," Ginny said.

Sirius shook his head. "You guys would have to hide Percy for at least six hours before and after you drugged him. Not worth it."

"No, let's just keep listening until we get lucky and find out what's going on. Then we can make plans," Remus said.

"Okay. The purpose of this meeting today is for all of you to meet two of the marauders, Remus and Sirius," Harry said as the twins sat up and their eyes lit up.

"Harry, you knew them?" Fred said

"And didn't tell us?" George asked.

Both of them turned to Remus and Sirius and got on their knees and bowed. "We are not worthy to be in your presence!"

Both men smiled at the adulation they were getting.

"Harry wants us to advise all of you as he wants to restart the marauders. All of you would be the next generation of marauders. Now we know what forms Harry has. We would like to know if the rest of you have found your forms. Harry told us all of you have mastered Occlumency, and that's good because Snivellous and Dumbledork can get into people's heads," Sirius said.

Hermione went first. "I'm an owl and a Siamese cat."

"Oh bravo!" Remus and Sirius called out.

Fred and George grinned at each other and turned into red foxes and began to dance. Remus and Sirius both laughed out loud at what they were doing as the others just stared.

"Trust them to find a way to make their forms funny," Harry said.

Both of the twins turned back and took bows.

"Definitely suits you boys," Sirius said.

Neville blushed as he stood up. He backed away from everybody and a moment later a big brown bear stood there.

"Oh nice, Neville!" Hermione cheered as she went over, followed by Ginny and Luna, and they began to pet him.

"That is a good form," Remus said. "Brown bears are common in the forests of England and Scotland."

Neville turned back. "You like my form?"

"We do," Harry said. "Very cool."

Ginny sat down and closed her eyes and slowly morphed into a grey wolf. Harry came over and gently scratched behind her ears and the wolf smiled.

"Grey Wolf," Sirius said. "Another good one."

"Check out Luna," someone said and everybody turned to look.

Luna had become a Siberian Husky. She was colored beautifully and marked beautifully. Her eyes stood out as being the most beautiful that Harry had ever seen. They were a crystal clear with tiny black points for pupils. Harry gently ran his hand over her head and down her back. Sirius immediately assumed his dog form and went over to her. Both of them bumped noses and Sirius smiled. They turned back into their human forms.

"I'm really impressed, Luna. That's an awesome husky," Neville said.

"Same here," Sirius said. "Has everybody made an effort to study their forms?"

That opened up a discussion about the various Animagus forms that lasted most of the afternoon. They did get down into the spell arena and did a little bit of work, Sirius showing a few defensive moves to them. Harry started up the barbecue and they had London broil with salad and vegetables. It was a good start to the summer.

For the next two weeks the crew came over at least every other day and worked on defensive technique with Sirius and Remus advising them. They were still seeking information on what was to happen at Hogwarts this coming year and there had been nothing new so far. Ragnock promised Harry he would be the first to know. Sirius was planning his raid of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry went and bought him a pair of student trunks as Sirius could fill them up and get them back here. Remus planned on going into Hogwarts under a glamour to find out what he could. In the meantime Harry was working hard with his workouts and his personal combat workouts. He would be meeting his Japanese family for a two week vacation somewhere, as Kotake hadn't told him anything. At the moment Harry was on the mats dancing to piano music. He had discovered dance made for great stretching exercise. He would listen to the music and let it move him in whatever direction it took him. He didn't follow any particular style, just used bits and pieces of what he knew and had seen done on TV. He wondered if he had a talent for dance too. He was to meet up with Clan Yamada that weekend, as they were to go to one of the many resorts around England. Kotake and Hiroshi chose one that was a beach resort fairly close to the mountains as Harry was in the mood for rock climbing. It would be Hiroshi, Kotake, Ichiro, and Harry climbing as Miyoshi, Shizune, and Kazuya would be staying down at the resort. The men would spend a few days on the mountain doing the climb and then the rest of the time at the resort. Harry was looking forward to it as it meant time to be spent with them.

Harry arrived at the Japanese Embassy Friday morning. He waved to the Japanese Marines standing guard at the doors as he arrived.

[Ah, Tadeo-san!] the Japanese Marine at the security booth greeted him as he passed through the metal detector. [It is good to see you. I hear you are going to the resort with family.]

Harry smiled. [Yes sir. Going to do a bit of rock climbing with my brother, father, and grandfather. My younger brother Miyoshi will stay with Mother and Kazuya.]

[Oh very good!] the man exclaimed. [I do hope you enjoy your holiday.]

Harry nodded. [I hope so too. Have a great day!]

Harry went up to Hiroshi's office as he shared the same office space as Kotake and Ichiro did. Shizune was the secretary to the three of them. She was happy to see Harry.

[Hello my son, are you well?] she asked the moment she saw him.

Harry went to hug her. [I am, and you?]

[I am well, and so are your brothers, your father, and grandfather. We still have a bit to do today so we will meet you in the apartment after hours. Miyoshi is down in the playrooms,] Shizune said.

[Good. I'll drop my pack in the apartment and then go looking for him,] Harry said. [It will be nice to see him again.]

Harry went to the apartment the family had and dropped off his pack. He went to the play park on the Embassy grounds and found him in his tiger costume playing tiger with his friends. Harry sneaked up on him and caught him just as Miyoshi was about to jump off a large rock there in the woods on the grounds.

[Oh look!] Harry called out as he grabbed Miyoshi. [I caught me a wild and ferocious tiger!]

Miyoshi burst out in laughter. [No! It's me, big brother! Miyoshi!]

The people watching smiled as Harry tickled Miyoshi, making him laugh.

[Oh excuse me! I thought I was catching a wild untamed ferocious tiger! I didn't know it was Miyoshi!] Harry grinned as the little boy slid out of Harry's arms and onto his feet, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and looking up at him with a big smile on his face. [Do you suppose a wild ferocious untamed tiger named Miyoshi likes ice cream treats?]

[Yes! Yes! Yes!] Miyoshi hopped up and down as the watchers laughed at his excitement. [Let's go!]

Harry followed him to the big cafeteria where he sat back and watched Miyoshi devour an ice cream sundae and listened to him rattle off a monolog of what he had been doing since he had seen Harry last. Harry smiled as he looked out the window at the little play park and watched the birds play in the water. He escorted Miyoshi back to the apartment and got him settled in front of the xbox before stretching out on a couch with his favorite manga. The nearby stereo played soft jazz as Harry read his book and Miyoshi worked a Dungeons and Dragon type of game. It wasn't long before the others came home. Kotake and Hiroshi brought up food from the cafeteria for dinner. They spent the evening talking about the previous year at Hogwarts. Harry brought them up to date on Sirius, Remus, the situation with Dumbledore, and forming the New Marauders with his friends. The conversation went back and forth for a time and then it was decided to call it a night after it got late.

Harry helped carry in the baggage to the resort the next afternoon when they got there. It was a big place, well spread out. Harry liked the looks of it. He would spend a day or two relaxing, and then set off with the others for the rock climbing expedition. Harry spent most of the day in and out of the pool with Miyoshi.

[Miyoshi must be part fish the way he swims,] Harry commented to Ichiro.

[Heh. You should see him in the pool back at the Embassy,] Ichiro said. [Little gaki can swim circles around the Marines without breaking a sweat.]

Harry had to smile. [And who was the person that taught him how to swim?]

Ichiro growled at Harry. [Don't remind me. Are you ready for the expedition?]

[Of course,] Harry said. [Been ready for the last few days.]

[Good. I don't want to be without something you forgot,] Ichiro said.

[Me? I don't forget anything. Of all the things you've lost, it's your mind you miss the most,] Harry cracked.

Harry was laughing as Ichiro pounced on him. They wrestled for a few minutes and then Harry gave up as Ichiro got his revenge by tickling him. Miyoshi got in on the act by couch diving onto Ichiro and helping Harry defeat him. It turned into one of those nice evenings and Harry felt completely relaxed being here with family. He could never really let down his guard at Hogwarts as too much could go wrong. Once more Harry got a shiver as he thought of the next year coming. He had the feeling that there was something wrong but just didn't know what. Harry resolved to be on his toes and careful about what he got involved in. Harry shook it off and decided to leave it be and worry about it when he got to that particular bridge. It was just too soon to even worry about it. Right now he was on vacation and he was going to enjoy it.

The rock climbing expedition was everything he had hoped it would be. Clear weather, a good route up the mountain, his brother, Dad, and Grandfather to share it with. He got plenty of pictures of the trip, from the climbing to the scenery around him to the wildlife they saw. He kept a journal of the trip, recording everything he saw in the journal. He had the thought of possibly publishing a nice picture book of the expedition, something Hiroshi and Kotake supported. The book might make Harry a little money. Getting back to the resort was nice and Harry spent the rest of the time doing a lot of things there ranging from being on the beach to diving to using the pool. It was a great vacation and Harry was sorry to see it end so soon. He knew he would be coming back here soon. He liked this place. Getting back to his training at Potter House was a bit depressing but he jumped right into it as Sirius and Remus worked him hard. Harry did get a bit of down time in the late afternoons and he would spend that time out by his pool getting an all over tan as well as swimming in the pool. Sirius and Remus thought it was funny that Harry liked swimming starkers as well as tanning starkers. They did remind him constantly about using the sun block so he wouldn't get sunburned. As the place was Harry's and he could do whatever he wanted to they simply decided to keep the comments to themselves. It just wasn't their place to comment on what it was he liked to do. Remus and Sirius both agreed that Harry did have his priorities in order when it came to his training and working out. Harry knew he had a major threat coming after him and he wanted to be ready for it if Voldemort should attack him now or later. Harry was making it his business to train on a daily basis and he wouldn't be put off no matter what.

For all of July and into August, stopping long enough to celebrate his fourteenth birthday at the end of July with his friends and shared the birthday with Neville Longbottom who had his birthday right about that time as well. Neville hosted the party at his grandmother's house and it had been a great success right up to the moment that Dumbledore showed up unannounced.

"Why are you here, Dumbledore?" Augusta Longbottom demanded.

Dumbledore smiled. "I need to speak to Harry about a very important matter."

"He is here under my protection, Dumbledore. He is not going anywhere with you," she growled.

Harry had learned long ago that the Dame Longbottom was a woman not to be messed with. Apparently Dumbledore hadn't learned that lesson yet.

"I must keep him safe from Voldemort, Augusta. He is that important," Dumbledore said.

"Forcing him to live with relatives that hated him and abused him is not keeping him safe," she snarled. "Nor is keeping him ignorant of his parents."

Dumbledore shuddered. He couldn't imagine how she knew of that and then realized that Harry must have told them of his time with the Dursleys.

"Where is Voldemort?" she demanded. "If you know where he is you must call in the Aurors to go deal with him. I think you are trying to use Harry in an effort to gain more power."

That was an accusation he knew would hurt him if the truth came out.

"Augusta, that is not true. I only have his best interests at heart," Dumbledore said politely, and inside he was seething in anger.

How dare this woman question him like that?

"Fine. What are you doing to train him for when Voldemort comes after him?" she questioned him, waiting for his answer.

Truth was Dumbledore had no intention of ever training him for the inevitable confrontation with Voldemort and he knew it. Dumbledore knew that Harry knew that and that was the conflict between them. Dumbledore didn't want Harry killing Voldemort, as he believed that Voldemort and his DE's could be reformed and be made to become good and responsible citizens. Harry believed otherwise, that they would never change because they were far too dark to give up what they were doing.

"Harry is not yet ready for that burden," Dumbledore smiled. "When he is older I shall take him under my wing and train him for what he must do."

"You know Voldemort will not wait that long," she glared at him. "How many innocents must die before you decide to train Harry? How many innocents must die before you get off your wrinkled old man butt and do something about Voldemort?"

"Where is Harry, please?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is with his friends, and no, I will not allow you to take him from my house," she snarled, standing firm with arms crossed.

"You do not understand. I am his magical guardian. I have every say in what he does, in what he says, in what he thinks, and who he talks to. I see now that Neville is being a bad influence over him. I forbid Harry to associate with him," Dumbledore growled as he stepped forward, only to suddenly find a wand at his nose.

"Take one step more and I will burn you down where you stand. How dare you talk so about Harry? He is not your plaything. You do not own him. You are not his master, he is not your slave. I give my Neville permission to associate him as it pleases him. Now get out of my house. You are no longer allowed to come here when it pleases you," Augusta growled.

Dumbledore knew he wasn't going to win this one. He backed off and returned to the floo and went back to his office. Augusta then removed Dumbledore from her floo and added him to the list of people not allowed inside Longbottom Manor. She decided to tell Harry of this later. There was no need to ruin the day.

Naturally Harry was pissed off. He added the memory of what Dumbledore had said to the collection of memories to be presented to the Wizengamot when the time was right, and Harry had the feeling that time was coming a lot sooner than he thought. He sat down and wrote a letter to Ragnock and then another to his family. Everybody agreed about what Harry had said. Harry turned his attention back to his training and worked twice as hard. Sirius and Remus both knew about the incident at the party as Augusta had informed them almost immediately and then they informed Harry a day later. That had been the only real incident over the summer break that Dumbledore had confronted someone about Harry and not the goblins. Harry set the problem aside and continued to concentrate on his training. He paused in his training to go on another vacation on his own this time round as he had won a trip to Majorca. Harry had never been there but knew the Dursleys had and they were constantly telling people how wonderful it was down there. Harry couldn't remember which resort it was so he crossed his fingers and hoped it wasn't the one they went to. Harry was to stay there for the week and he had signed up for a bunch of different things to do and try from skin diving to parasailing. He even signed up to tour the island with a group of people, and it was his luck to end up on the same tour as the Dursleys. They ignored him and Harry ignored them. Harry took a seat towards the back of the tram while Vernon and Dudley wedged their bulk into the front seats. Harry could tell that the other people on the tour didn't like them much either and ignored them too. Fortunately they were staying on the far side of the resort, management having put them over there so they wouldn't bother people so much. The room Harry had gotten he really liked, as it was very comfortable. The first time Harry went down to the swimming pool, and the resort had a number of them, from the absolute biggest one to the smaller kid's wading pools, people had seen his tattoo and Harry had to deal with that. Once that had gotten settled, Harry then settled in to enjoy the rest of his time there. The kid's show that had sponsored the contest that Harry entered his name into had him competing in a couple of fun events and at least two of them would be wet events as Harry had to wade through one of the pools full of things to find a certain object had been a lot of fun. Harry came in second place but he didn't care. He simply had a great time and it gave him the chance to just relax and be a kid for a week. Something that Sirius and Remus approved of. And then, September first arrived.

To Be Continued In Goblet of Fire


End file.
